Secrets Can't Be Kept Forever
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is divorced and currently living a quiet life in Connecticut working for WWE but only in the offices. Her Dad has had a heart attack and needs her to run the shows forcing her to go to the arena and face the one person she has been keeping a massive secret from. Can that secret remain a secret?
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't start a new story that isn't the sequel to 'The Apprentice' but I couldn't help it, this idea was bugging me and I just needed to write it down. I'm not sure if I will continue with this or not, it will depend what people think of the idea.

* * *

As she hurried down the corridor of the hospital she tried not to knock anybody down on her route to get to where she needed to go.

Finally reaching the desk she stood impatiently in line tapping her foot on the floor as everybody seemed to be taken forever in front of her and she just wanted to get the information. After what felt like an eternity it was her turn, "where is Vince McMahon?" Suddenly remembering her manners and where she was she sighed softly, "please. Where is Vince McMahon please?"

The only acknowledgement she got was the sound of her tapping away on the keyboard before the woman finally lifted her head to look at the person stood in front of her, "room 211. Go straight down the corridor until you reach the elevator and then take it up to the second floor before you turn right and the waiting room should then be straight in front of you. Wait in there and the Doctor will come and speak with you when they are ready."

With a simple wave of the hand she was back off hurrying down the corridor until she reached the elevators and then waited impatiently for one to arrive before she pushed herself in among the crowd of people and travelled up the two floors.

Upon reaching the second floor she walked off of the elevator and turned right making her way towards the waiting room quickly entering the room she took a seat and just waited.

After what seemed like forever she finally saw a Doctor enter the room, "are you here to see Vince McMahon?"

Nodding her head she stood up, "yes I am, how is he?"

"All things considered he is doing okay, he is very lucky that somebody was there with him otherwise the outlook might not have been so positive."

"So what is wrong with him? Can I see him?"

The Doctor chuckled and nodded his head, "Mr McMahon suffered a serious heart attack and will need to spend a few days in here before he will be released at which point I will be recommending he spends at least a month at home resting with absolutely no stress in his life. You may see him though, be quiet though as he is currently resting."

Nodding her head she slowly made her way past the Doctor and down the corridor until she came to room 211 and gently knocked on the door before she pushed it open and stepped inside quickly shutting the door behind her again.

Having taken no more than three steps into the room her attention was quickly drawn to the bed in the room when she heard, "Mommy!"

Quickly walking closer to the bed she laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around the little boy who had called out to her hugging him tightly, "Mikey, what are you doing here?"

"Your Mom had to go out so it was just me and him."

Lifting the little boy from the bed she balanced him on her hip before she turned her attention to the owner of the voice, "I'm sorry Dad."

Carefully pushing himself up in bed Vince shook his head, "don't be sorry Stephanie, Mikey probably saved my life."

Sighing heavily she ran her hand over the little boy's head as he rested it on her shoulder, "do Mom and Shane know you're here?"

"I assume they rang your Mom too but at the last minute Shane flew back out to China this morning and I don't want to worry him and for him to come home so I would prefer it if we kept it from him."

Nodding her head she shifted the little boy to her other hip, "we should go and let you get some rest. I'll come and visit when I can but it will be hard as there's nobody to look after Mikey and I don't want him to wear you out." Turning her attention to the little boy she rubbed his back gently, "say bye to your Grandpa."

Obediently the little boy turned to his Grandpa and waved, "bye Poppy."

Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to her Father's cheek, "I love you Dad, take care of yourself."

Turning to walk away she was stopped in her tracks when her Dad grabbed her arm, "hold on Stephanie, we need to talk."

Sighing softly she turned back to face her Dad, "what is it?"

"The Doctor said I will be off work for at least a month as I need complete rest and no stress which means somebody needs to go to the shows and run them. Shane is in China for a few weeks, your Mom is busy with the Senate campaign so you understand what that means don't you?"

Deciding to play dumb she shook her head, "you want me to draft in a replacement for you?"

Frowning Vince shook his head, "no Stephanie. What this means is that you are going to have to bite the bullet and go and run the shows for me."

Violently she shook her head, "no way Dad, no way in hell. You know I can't go back there, not when **he** still works there."

"Do you want the WWE to fail? A month without a McMahon in charge will cost millions, if not more than that, so you don't have a choice, you **have** to do this."

"But what about Mikey?"

"What about him?"

"I have nobody to look after him. You can't do it, Mom can't, I can't ask Marissa to do it as she already has her three and I don't trust a random stranger to take care of my son for a couple of days a week."

Staring at his daughter he really couldn't believe how difficult she was making this for him when he was meant to be relaxing and taking it easy, "it isn't rocket science, you just take him with you."

Her eyes widened and she looked at her Dad like he had lost his marbles, "I think that heart attack has affected more than just your heart, I think it has affected your brain as well. You know full well I can't take Mikey to the arena and why exactly I can't do that."

"Well it looks like you don't have a choice in the matter than does it Stephanie? I need a McMahon running the shows and that McMahon will be you and you will just have to deal with it. End of discussion."

Rolling her eyes Stephanie just spun around and stormed out of the hospital room before she headed for the elevator to get out of the hospital completely.

As she was heading towards the exit Mikey finally spoke up again, "why can't I go to the 'rena?"

Slowing down the speed of her steps she kissed the little boy on the top of the head, "because Mommy wants to protect you."

Looking at his Mom with inquisitive eyes he wanted answers, "from what?"

"From everything. Now let's get you home and get some dinner inside of you before bed."

Silence fell over them as she picked up the speed at which she was walking just needing to get out of the hospital and away from her Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived home Stephanie dropped her bag by the door before she set Mikey on the couch and put 'Finding Nemo' in the DVD player and turned the TV on, "be a good boy for Mommy and sit and watch this whilst she gets your dinner ready okay?"

Mikey nodded with his eyes fixated on the screen as the opening titles began, "kay."

Chuckling she kissed the top of his head before she made her way into the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

As she made dinner her mind kept drifting to what her Dad had said about needing her to run the shows but she just couldn't do it, no matter what the effect on the business would be he would just have to find somebody else to do it because there was no way she was risking putting her son in that situation.

Sighing heavily as she dished up the food before she picked up the plates and put them on the table, "Mikey! Come and get your dinner please."

Forcing a smile as the little boy came racing into the kitchen she pulled his chair out for him, "come on then and take a seat."

Walking over to the chair he allowed his Mom to lift him up into the seat and push it closer to the table before he eagerly picked up his knife and fork and tucked in.

Sitting down across from her son Stephanie picked up her knife and fork and started to slowly tuck into her dinner but she kept getting distracted. As she watched her son eat it reminded her so much of **him** and she felt her appetite slowly disappear until she eventually just pushed the plate away from her.

Sitting quietly she just watched him eat and listened to him talk about his morning with his Grandparents smiling and nodding at appropriate points to show him she as listening to what he was saying.

When Mikey finished his dinner she stood up picking up the plates and took them over to the sink before she scraped her remains into the kitchen bin then washed them off quickly under the tap before placing them in the dishwasher.

Once the plates were in the dishwasher she motioned to the door, "come on you, it is your bath time and then we need to get you into bed so Mommy can do some work."

Mikey frowned, "I stay up?"

Shaking her head she walked closer to him, "no you can't, you have to go to bed and get your sleep so you can go grow big and strong."

Crossing his arms he pouted as he looked up at her, "pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee?"

Trying not to laugh at the way he acted so much like she did when she was younger she shook her head, "the answer is still no so get moving before I make you go to bed even earlier tomorrow."

Huffing he stomped out of the kitchen towards the stairs closely followed by Stephanie.

Linda hurried into the hospital after finishing the things she needed to do for her Senator campaign. She had called to say she would get out of it but Vince had told her to stay and finish as he was fine so she had but now she had finished she was anxious to see her husband and to check up on him.

Quietly walking into his hospital room she moved closer to the bed and was about to take a seat when she heard, "I wasn't sure you were going to come tonight."

Her head snapped up and she looked to see her husband wide awake, "I thought you were asleep so I was just going to sit here quietly for a while. I was going to drop things and come by this afternoon but I was under strict instructions from you not to apparently so I didn't. How are you feeling?"

Pushing himself up in the bed a bit Vince sighed softly and nodded, "I'm doing okay but I am worried about Stephanie."

Eagerly shaking her head she wanted to put his mind at ease, "don't worry about her, I will call her when I get home just to make sure she's okay and she understands you will be fine."

"It's not that Linda. I am not worried about her worrying about my health, I'm worrying about her because I told her she would have to run the shows from inside of the arenas and she got pretty mad with me."

"And you are surprised why?" Shaking her head at her husband she didn't understand why he was so shocked by their daughter's reaction, "you know she won't enter an arena with Mikey unless he isn't there and I know Steph and I know she won't leave Mikey at home whilst she runs the shows."

Vince knew his wife was talking sense but it still excused nothing, "I know that but I can't run the shows, you can't run them and neither can Shane and I do not trust anybody else to do it so she has no choice in the matter. Maybe it'd be for the best anyway, I mean it'd be better he finds out now rather than he starts asking questions when he is in his teens."

"Well maybe by that point he won't be working for us any more so it won't make any difference as she will be able to take Mikey to the shows without risking seeing him."

He frowned as he stared at his wife, "you expect me to fire him when his wrestling career is over just because she doesn't want to tell him the truth for whatever reason? Linda please, you have to think about the business and keeping him around long after he has retired from in-ring competition is what will be best for the business."

Looking at the floor she muttered, "you might not be around to make that decision."

Glaring at Linda he knew she had said something, "what did you say?"

Lifting her head she looked her husband directly in the eyes, "I said that you might not be around to make that decision. If you keep going the way you are going you will be six feet under within the next six months. You need to take it easy and rest and let somebody else take control and deal with the hassle so you can get back on your feet."

"I would, I am trying to but the only person who **can** do it **won't** do it so what am I meant to do?"

Running a hand through her hair she sighed heavily, he was right but also he shouldn't be getting worked up so she had to get him to relax, "I'm sorry. You're right, I know you're right but I'm just trying to think of Stephanie and Mikey too."

Vince nodded, "I know, it's hard trying to juggle what is best for them and for the business but I **really** need her to do this. Steph either takes Mikey with her and hopes for the best or she finds somebody to look after him whilst she is on the road."

Reaching out to take hold of her husband's hand Linda sighed softly, "I know Vince, I know. I will go around to see Stephanie in the morning and try and talk to her sensibly to see if I can get her to see sense and to run the shows for you."

Relieved that his wife was now on his side Vince allowed himself to relax back into the pillows and close his heavy eyes to get some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to **levesque fan forever** because it is her birthday so Happy Birthday and also to **MelHanshaw708 **because she asked so politely for a new update and said how much she was waiting for it.

* * *

Having bathed Mikey and read him a bedtime story watching as he slowly drifted off to sleep she sat there for a minute and just watched him sleep before she stood up and put the book away and then walked out of the room quietly pulling the door to behind her.

Once she had pulled the door to she turned to the left and walked back down the stairs and headed straight for her office.

As soon as she was in her office she walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a few books before removing a key out from it's hiding place taped to the wall before putting the books back in their place and taking a seat at her desk.

Sitting at her desk she quickly pushed the key into the lock and turned it unlocking the drawer allowing herself to open it and remove what was kept inside.

Sighing heavily she placed the photo frame onto the desk before she removed the stack of letters she had written but had never posted on the desk also before she flipped through them one by one.

Reading through the letters which she had written after every single part of her pregnancy up to the birth and then every milestone Mikey had achieved. Writing the letters made her feel like she wasn't alone doing it and was sharing it with his Father even if he never got to read the letters.

Putting the letters back in the drawer she picked up the photo frame which contained a happier time in her life and traced the happy smiling faces with her finger as a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

After spending a few minutes sat there staring at the picture she sighed heavily before she put it back in the drawer and shut it locking it again tightly before she got up to put the key in a new hiding place so even if somebody found it one time by the next time they looked it would be somewhere else.

As soon as she had hidden the key away again she flipped the light off before she walked out of the room shutting the door firmly behind her and headed up to bed.

Waking up at 6am Stephanie reluctantly climbed out of bed and quietly padded downstairs to write a quick company wide e-mail informing everybody in the offices that her Father would not be in work for the foreseeable future and any problems to go to her with.

Placing her laptop back on her desk she got up and headed back upstairs to shower before Mikey got up as she had a feeling the day was going to be very busy as she was having to do two people's job and looking after her son.

Climbing into the shower she closed her eyes and allowed herself to just relax and let the water rain down over her.

Eventually she washed her hair and finished off the shower before she climbed out and quickly dried herself off before she got dressed. Just as she was doing the last button of her blouse up she heard Mikey padding down the hall to her room.

Turning to face the door she plastered a smiled on her face as her son padded through the door rubbing his eyes, "Mommy?"

Smiling she walked closer and scooped the little boy up in her arms enjoying the way he immediately cuddled into her, "good morning baby boy. How are you this morning?"

He nodded sleepily against her shoulder, "good. When's food?"

Laughing softly she shook her head, "you always think with your stomach. Breakfast will be ready once you are washed and dressed and I've made it."

Wriggling in his Mom's arms Mikey tried to get down, "kay kay, let's go."

Putting him down on the floor she watched as he ran out of her room and towards his bedroom. Shaking her head she followed him to his bedroom to pick out his clothes and to help him get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later and they were finally in the kitchen so she could get breakfast. Pouring him a bowl of cereals she turned around to give it to him to see him pulling at his t-shirt and staring down at the pattern on the front, "what are you doing Mikey? That is your brand new t-shirt and you're going to stretch it."

"But I wants to see it."

Placing the bowl on the table in front of him she took his hands and removed them from his t-shirt, "leave it alone, you can't admire your shirt and wear it so either you change out of it and admire it or you leave it alone."

Violently shook his head he held onto the t-shirt protectively, "me wear it."

Dropping a kiss to the top of his head she smiled softly, "just as I thought. Now be a good boy for Mommy and eat up as she has lots of work to do today."

Stepping away from the table she went to get her own food as he immediately picked up his spoon and started eating his cereals.

Half an hour later and breakfast was finally done, "okay time to get your teeth cleaned so let's go little man."

Jumping down from his seat Mikey ran towards the stairs with Stephanie following close behind him when the phone started ringing. Sighing heavily she stopped, "Mikey hold on whilst Mommy answers the phone."

Picking the phone up from the cradle she put it to her ear, "hello?"

Whilst in the middle of the phone call the doorbell rang so walking over to the window in the lounge she looked out and frowned seeing her Mom stood there and that was the last person she was interested in seeing as she knew exactly what she wanted.

Momentarily being distracted from her phone call by the appearance of her Mom she shook her head to clear the cobwebs and turned her attention back to the phone, "sorry, can you repeat that please?"

Linda had gone to visit Stephanie before she started work for the day on the Senate campaign but after ringing the doorbell there was no movement from inside which was strange as Stephanie's car was still sat out front.

Waiting a few minutes and not getting an answer she knocked on the door and called out, "Stephanie it's just me, your Mom."

Stephanie was happily ignoring her Mom's presence hoping she would go away but when she knocked on the door and called out who she was Mikey got excited and ran to the door, "Mommy Mommy, Nanny's here."

Sighing heavily she reluctantly ended the call before she went over to the front door where Mikey was attempting to open it and prised his hands from the door knob, "let Mommy open the door please."

Stepping back he allowed her to unlock and open the door before he launched himself at Linda, "Nanny!"

Linda had knocked on the door and the minute she identified herself she heard her Grandson's voice and she knew they were home and she knew her daughter was avoiding her.

Watching as the door slowly opened she was nearly knocked over when Mikey launched himself at her.

Kneeling down to his level she wrapped her arms around him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "hello Mikey, are you being good for Mommy?"

Without removing his arms from around her neck he nodded his head, "yes Nanny."

Chuckling lowly she removed his arms from her neck, "can I come in or do I have to stay out here?"

"You's come in."

Mikey grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the front door but was stopped by Stephanie, "hold on Mikey, Nanny might not be able to stay. What do you want Mom?"

Linda frowned at her daughter, "you know what I want. We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**MelHanshaw708** said that if inspiration took over me she'd appreciate an update for her birthday so as inspiration did take over consider this a birthday gift from me. Happy Birthday! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews though, I like hearing what you think and my PM inbox is always open if you have a question, request or suggestion.

* * *

As Stephanie looked at her Mom stood there at her door saying she wanted to talk to her Stephanie knew exactly why she was there and what she wanted to talk about, "well unfortunately Mom I don't have time to talk. I have yet to help Mikey clean his teeth and then I have an office to run and a child to look after and I don't have time to sit down and chat."

Refusing to be brushed off that easily Linda shrugged her shoulders, "I'll help Mikey clean his teeth whilst you do some work and then you can spend ten minutes talking to me."

Sighing heavily Stephanie frowned, "you're not going to give in are you?"

Shaking her head Linda had to try and not laugh as her daughter should know her by now, "correct. Like a true McMahon when I want something I get it and right now I want to talk to you so I'm going to get it."

Mikey had been stood there patiently listening to the adults talk but he was quickly becoming impatient becuase he wanted his Nanny to come in and spend some time with him so he tugged on her arm gently, "come oooooonnnnnnnn."

Looking to her daughter for approval the only response she got was to see Stephanie step to the side an effectively let her in so turning her attention to her Grandson she allowed him to lead her inside, "come on then Mikey, let's go and clean those teeth of yours."

Looking up at his Nanny he smiled sweetly, "kay."

Stephanie could only watch as Mikey led Linda to the stairs before carefully clambering up them to go and clean his teeth.

Shutting the door quietly but heavily she took a deep breath before letting it out in a long sigh knowing she was about to receive a lecture on how she was treating her Dad and what was best for business.

Walking down the hall to the study she took a seat at her desk and started tapping away on her laptop.

No more than ten minutes later Linda appeared in the doorway, "so can we talk now please?"

Lifting her head from her laptop she pushed her seat away from the desk slightly, "where's Mikey?"

"In the lounge watching Dora the Explorer, this is not a conversation he needs to be hearing."

Sighing heavily Stephanie moved to sit on the couch in her office which was there specifically for Mikey when she needed to work but she also needed to keep an eye on him, "take a seat then and let's get this over with."

Slowly walking over to the couch and sitting next to her daughter Linda carefully considered how she was going to put this, "you know I love you and Mikey don't you?"

Nodding her head slowly Stephanie really wasn't sure where her Mom was going with this, "yes I do, why?"

"You know I will support you with almost anything you decide to do with your life don't you?"

Okay Linda was starting to scare her a little now, "yes. Can you get to the point though please? You're starting to scare me."

Taking a deep breath Linda decided to just blurt it out, "you **need** to go to the arenas and run the shows for your Dad, it's the only way he will relax and allow his heart to recover from this heart attack."

Sighing heavily Stephanie pleaded with her Mom using her eyes, "please, let's not."

Placing a hand reassuringly on her daughter's thigh Linda squeezed it gently, "I know it's going to be hard to face him but you need to do this. You know your Dad and I have fully supported your decision not to tell him about Mikey after what happened but you have to do this."

"But I can't Mom, I don't want to put Mikey in that situation and I don't want **him** to know about my son. He signed away all rights to know about his existance when he treated me as badly as he did."

"Yes Stephanie you can. You're a strong woman and I know you can do this. He doesn't need to know Mikey is his."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she looked at her Mom incredulously, "how could he **not** know he is his son? He looks exactly like him, he acts like him, everything he does screams Hunter."

Moving closer to her daughter Linda wrapped an arm around Stephanie's shoulder, "deny it, tell him that he is seeing things. You don't have to tell him anything you don't want him to know. He can ask the question but you don't have to give the answer and there's no way Mikey will be able to tell him because Mikey doesn't know anything."

Leaning forward and putting her head in her hands Stephanie sighed heavily and tried not to let the tears that were threatening to fall escape, "I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

Rubbing her hand gently up and down her daughter's back she shook her head, "I'm sorry Steph but no."

Sighing heavily Stephanie was about to lift her head up when Mikey toddled into the room and saw the way his Mom was and immediately ran to her side and flung his arms around her neck, "I luvs you."

The tears that she had been holding in so well poured from her eyes like a waterfall. Wrapping her arms around her son's waist she sat up and pulled him into her lap cuddling him tightly trying to prevent him seeing her crying but it was not enough and he knew.

Holding his Mom as tightly as he could he kissed her, "don't cwy, I don't want you sad."

Seeing that her daughter was struggling Linda stepped in, "your Mom's not sad Mikey, she's just overwhelmed and she loves you so much that it all got a little much for her. She'll be all better in a few minutes after lots of cuddles with you."

Mikey seemed satisfied with Linda's answer and just cuddled into Stephanie resting his head on her shoulder and simply saying, "luvs you."

Knowing Stephanie just needed to be left alone with Mikey for a bit Linda stood up slowly before she kissed them both on the top of the head, "I love you both. I will call you later tonight Steph."

Turning and heading for the door Linda only stopped when Stephanie said, "wait."

Turning around slowly so she was facing her daughter again Linda nodded her head and waited for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath Stephanie sighed, "will you have time to come and help me pack tomorrow please?"

Linda's eyes widened in surprise, "you're going to go?"

Slowly nodding Stephanie knew she had no choice so it would be easier to just try and get used to the idea and prepare Mikey for it, "I haven't really got a choice have I Mom? Can you help me pack though please?"

Mikey was staring at his Mom, "we's going on holiday?"

Laughing softly she shook her head, "no Mikey we're not going on holiday. Whilst Poppy is recovering Mommy is going to the arenas to run the shows and you're coming with me."

The little boy's eyes widened as he looked at his Mom, "really?! Can I goes in da ring?"

Ruffling his hair she smiled softly, "we'll see."

Turning her attention back to her Mom she forced a smile, "I will go and talk to Dad later."

Linda smiled, "he will be so pleased to hear that. I will make time to come and help you pack tomorrow though."

Standing up still holding on to Mikey Stephanie walked to her Mom and hugged her softly, "thank you."

Hugging her daughter back and kissing her cheek she smiled softly, "you're welcome. I'll call later and see what time you would like me to come by but for now I have to go before my Campaign Manager sends a search party out for me."

Stephanie laughed softly, "bye Mom. Say bye to Nanny Mikey."

Mikey waved at Linda, "bye bye Nanny."

Linda waved at them both before she walked out of the study and headed for the front door leaving Stephanie to think about what she had just agreed to.


	5. Chapter 5

After settling Mikey on the couch with some crayons and his colouring book Stephanie had been able to sit down and focus on getting work done.

Having spent the best part of a couple of hours working hard she pulled the top of the laptop down shutting the computer onto standby before she turned to look at her son. Smiling softly she saw him sat there concentrating hard on his colouring with a small part of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

Pushing her chair away from her desk she got up and went and knelt down beside him, "are you hungry?"

Lifting his head from his colouring book Mikey looked over at his Mom and nodded his head.

Chuckling softly at him she ruffled his hair, "how about after lunch we go and see Poppy?"

She watched as the little boy's eyes widened before he practically threw himself off of the couch and into her arms, "Poppy!"

Hugging him softly she rubbed her hand up and down his back, "yes Poppy. Why don't you run and wash your hands for lunch whilst I make it?"

Pulling back from the hug he nodded his head eagerly before he ran past her towards the downstairs bathroom.

Two hours later and Stephanie entered the hospital holding Mikey's hand tightly, "okay Mikey, now remember what I said about being quiet and still so Poppy can rest."

Looking up at his Mom Mikey nodded his head, "but I cans cuddle him?"

Bending down she kissed the top of his head as they waited for the elevator, "yes you can cuddle him but if Poppy is uncomfortable and needs you to get down you must okay?"

Mikey nodded his head as the elevator doors pinged open and Stephanie led them inside and they headed up to Vince's room.

Arriving at Vince's hospital room door Stephanie slowly pushed the door open allowing Mikey to run inside, "Poppy!"

Sighing softly she shook her head as her son ran over to the hospital bed and attempted to climb up. Watching as her Dad went to bend down to pick Mikey up she exclaimed, "Dad!"

Hearing the way his daughter spoke Vince stopped what he was doing, "what? I'm just going to help him get up here."

Shaking her head she walked over to the bed and carefully picked Mikey up and sat him on the side of the bed, "yeah and you've just had a heart attack so you shouldn't be exerting yourself."

Sitting back in his bed Vince frowned, "well I can't help myself, you know that I am not a very good patient."

"Oh yeah I know that alright, that's where I get my stubborn streak from, you."

Vince laughed softly at his daughter and the way his grandson was squirming on the bed trying to free himself from Stephanie so he could get his feet on the bed and climb up to his Granddad, "how about you let your son come and give his Poppy a cuddle and we have a chat?"

Shaking her head Stephanie stepped back and lifted Mikey's legs onto the bed and watched as he crawled up the bed until he could cuddle into Vince's side at which point he lay down quietly leaving Stephanie to just pull up a chair beside the bed and sit down, "so how are you doing?"

Wrapping his arm around his Grandson Vince nodded his head, "I'm doing okay thanks. I would much prefer to be out of this damn hell hole but they said I can't get out for a few days yet."

"You must do as the Doctors tell you Dad, we want, no actually we **need** you to get better."

Vince raised his eyebrow, "now you worry that I do as the Doctors tell me but yesterday you weren't. How can I do as they tell me when I have a show to run?"

Frowning at her Dad she shook her head, "that's why we've come to see you."

Sticking out his bottom lip he faked pouting, "wait, you didn't come because you love me? Now that further breaks my poor already broken heart."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and was about to respond to his crazy comment when Mikey lifted his head and looked up at his Grandfather, "I luvs you Poppy."

Vince chuckled and ruffled the little boys hair, "that's always nice to hear, thank you Mikey. I love you too."

Crossing her legs Stephanie shook her head, "quit the amateur dramatics already, you know I love you. The main reason we're here, apart from because we love you and wanted to check up on you, is that I have come to tell you that we will be going to the arenas and I will be running the shows whilst you are not allowed to. I already have someone working on limos and hotels for me and Mikey for the next month and Mom is coming to mine tomorrow to help me pack."

Vince couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her little speech, "what changed your mind? I thought you were totally against going anywhere near the arenas with Mikey because of you know who."

"I was but then I realised I can't let the WWE suffer just because of him."

Tilting his head he studied his daughter, "and then you tell me the truth. I'm your Father, I know when you are lying and you are lying right now."

Sighing heavily she ran her fingers through her long dark hair, "okay fine. The truth of it is I don't have any option but to do this otherwise your health would suffer and I can't allow my selfishness to get in the way of you recovering."

"But what about you know who?"

Having been listening intently to the adults talking Mikey finally lifted his head again, "I's don't know who."

Vince laughed softly and tapped the little boy's nose, "it's nothing you need to worry yourself over."

Laying his head back down Mikey knew he wouldn't get told anything so he decided to enjoy the cuddle before his Mom got mad and took him home.

Allowing herself time to contemplate the question her Dad had posed and how to best respond she eventually just decided on the truth, "I will avoid him as much as possible and if he dares ask then he will be told it's none of his business."

"Well at least you know how you're going to deal with him." Vince then turned his attention to his Grandson, "so what do you think about going to the arenas?"

Mikey sat up excitedly, "I gets to go in the ring."

Surprised that his daughter was going to have promised this Vince raised his eyebrow, "are you really?"

Before Mikey had chance to answer Stephanie shook her head, "no he is not. I said he **might** be able to get in the ring but I am making no promises as I will be very busy and we may not even have time to relax and have fun in the ring."

Mikey turned and pouted at his Mom wanting to get in the ring and play around because the times he had done it in the offices he had had a lot of fun.

Vince saw the way his Grandson was pouting and decided to stick up for him a little, "I'm sure you could make time to have a little fun in the ring as all work and no play makes Stephanie a very dull girl. Even if you can't find time I'm sure someone like Trish would love to."

Violently she shook her head, "nope, no way, no way in hell. There is no way anybody but myself will be supervising Mikey in the ring."

The truth was she didn't trust anybody with her son because she always had a little voice nagging at the back of her head that something bad would happen to him if she let anybody else take care of him that wasn't here or her immediate family.

"Well I still stand by you should make time to relax, you don't want to end up like me."

Sighing softly she reached out and took her Dad's hand, "I promise I will try my best to find time to relax."

Silence fell over the room as Vince briefly closed his eyes to rest and Stephanie and Mikey sat there happily watching him.


	6. Chapter 6

Having pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt Stephanie tied her hair up into a messy bun before she turned around and stared at the suitcases on the floor, the last time she had used these suitcases was when she was getting divorced and still on the road with the WWE.

Sighing heavily she picked the one suitcase up and threw it onto the bed before she unzipped it throwing open the lid and prepared to start to sort through things to pack them away when the doorbell rang.

Turning around she walked down the stairs to let her Mom in. Although Mikey wasn't up yet they'd arranged the night before Linda would come by early and they'd get as much done as they could whilst he was still asleep and also allowing Linda time later to work on her campaign.

Swinging the front door open Stephanie smiled wearily at her Mom, "morning."

Linda took in the appearance of her daughter stood in front of her as the door swung open. As she looked up from her bare feet to her jeans clad legs to the sweatshirt that she was currently swimming in Linda wasn't too worried, that was until she got to her face and then she got worried, "so how much did you sleep last night?"

Stephanie frowned at her Mom's line of questioning, "it doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Now be honest with me."

Sighing heavily Stephanie motioned for her Mom to come inside, "two hours if you're lucky."

Shaking her head Linda walked past her daughter, "why did you sleep so little?"

Quietly shutting the door Stephanie shook her head at her Mom, "why do you think I slept so little? You don't need to be a rocket scientist to work it all out."

Linda's response was a simple one word answer, "Hunter?"

Smiling almost sarcastically Stephanie said, "ding ding ding, we have a winner."

Linda looked at her daughter disapprovingly, "there's no need to take that attitude with me young lady."

Anxiously running her hand over her head Stephanie sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just tired and really anxious about this."

Wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug Linda kissed her cheek, "it's okay, I understand. Come on and let's get some coffee into you so hopefully by the time Mikey is awake you won't be so cranky."

Pulling back from the hug Stephanie shook her head, "we can't. We don't have time because you have to get going by ten."

Pressing her lips together Linda shook her head, "my family is more important than the campaign. I am only going to a farmers market to meet people and they will still be there when we're done here."

With that she walked past her daughter and headed straight for the kitchen immediately picking the kettle up as soon as she entered and filling it up before she switched it on.

Five minutes later and they were both sat at the kitchen island with a mug of coffee in their hands, "so what is it that is scaring you so much you can't sleep?"

Acutely aware that Mikey could wake up at any moment Stephanie decided to keep names out of it, "I'm scared that he will see Mikey and know that he is his soon and then will demand answers that I just don't want to give him. I know we've been over this and you've said that I can tell him to mind his business but it still didn't help me last night when every time I closed my eyes I had flashes of him doing and saying some pretty horrible things."

Reaching across the island Linda placed her hand over her daughters, "he may be a bit of an asshole at times but he would never hurt you or Mikey physically."

"Yeah well sometimes words hurt worse than any physical beating ever could."

Linda didn't have any idea what to say to her daughter, nothing she could say would really make her feel any better, "well if he does do or say anything you have complete control of the company so you can threaten or follow through with fines, suspensions and at worse firing. Your Dad would totally understand if you ended up firing him as long as he actually deserved it and it wasn't a knee jerk reaction to him calling you a not so nice name."

Laughing softly Stephanie smiled a little, "if he calls me a not so nice name as long as Mikey isn't in the room he'll get an equally not so nice name thrown back at him."

"That's my daughter. So what is it you need me to help you pack?"

Taking a sip of her coffee before she signed softly at the thought of packing, "I need help working out what to take for Mikey. I kind of have quantity of clothes figured out but it's just toys and extras I don't know what to take or how much and seeing as you've been there before with two kids I thought you'd have a much better idea and could help."

Before Linda had chance to answer Mikey came padding into the room rubbing his eyes and upon seeing his Nanny he made a beeline straight for her and lifted his arms up for her to pick him up, "Nanny's here."

Bending down Linda lifted the little boy up onto her lap, "yes I am. I've come to help Mommy pack ready for your trip."

Resting his head on Linda's shoulder he smiled sleepily, "trip."

Kissing the top of his head before she picked her coffee up and carefully took a sip she looked over at her daughter, "why don't you make Mikey some breakfast and then he can help us pack."

Stephanie looked at her Mom like she was crazy, "he's only three."

Linda laughed softly, "trust me, it actually works."

Shaking her head Stephanie stood up and went to make Mikey some cereals and toast not believing a word her Mom was saying.

Half an hour later and Linda, Stephanie and Mikey were in his room with a suitcase laying open on the floor.

Turning to her daughter who still looked incredibly sceptical Linda smiled and mouthed, "watch how it's done."

Focussing her attention on her Grandson Linda knelt down to his level, "okay Mikey you know how you're a big boy and want to help Mommy and me out?"

Mikey nodded his head enthusiastically, "me big boy."

"Good, that's what we like to hear. What we need you to do Mikey is pick out some stuffed toys and books you would like to take on the road with you."

Linda had barely finished speaking before Mikey was off like a tornado going through his room picking out his favourite stuffed toys and books before he piled them at her feet, "done."

Kneeling down Stephanie picked through the items Mikey had collected tidying them up putting them in a nice pile, "if we don't finish the book we're currently reading at bed we can take that too if you wish. You can also keep Bubbles the monkey out and we will pack him tomorrow before we leave so you can have him when you go to bed."

Quickly snatching the toy from Stephanie's hands he rushed over placing him back on the bed before he turned around to see a stern scowl on his Mom's face and he immediately looked down at the floor knowing what he did wrong, "sowwie."

Nodding her head she was satisfied with the apology, "you are forgiven but do not let it happen again."

Turning her attention back to the suitcase she packed some of the books on the bottom neatly before she placed the rest in the compartment in the lid of the suitcase for easy access before she just placed the stuffed toys on top of the books before she lifted her head, "okay now let's go to the play room and find some toys we can take with us."

Running over to his Nanny Mikey grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door, "come help."

Linda followed her Grandson out of the room leaving Stephanie trailing behind with the suitcase.

Fifteen minutes later and Stephanie was zipping up the suitcase which was now full to the brim with books and toys for Mikey, "okay I think we have enough to keep you busy. Thank you for your help Mikey." Turning her attention to her Mom as she stood up she smiled gratefully, "and thank you to you, I couldn't have done it without you."

Briefly looking at her watch Linda smiled, "you're more than welcome, you know I am happy to help out. However I should get going because I'm already late but call me if you need me, at any time. I don't mind if I'm working when you call, I will make time for you as I know how huge this is."

Hugging her Mom tightly Stephanie closed her eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths, "I can do this, I promise I can."

Pulling back from the hug Linda looked at her daughter full of love and support, "I know you can but if you have moments where you feel you can't do it and need to talk I am here for you."

Smiling softly Stephanie nodded her head, "I know, thank you."

Linda gave Mikey a big hug and a kiss before she rushed out of the house to head back on the campaign trail.

Stephanie spent what was left of the morning and the early part of the afternoon packing clothes and toiletries before she took all of the suitcases downstairs and lined them up in the foyer. Taking a step back she looked at the three suitcases sat in front of her and sighed heavily, "this is really happening."


	7. Chapter 7

Sliding the key into the slot she waited for the light to to turn green before she slowly pushed the door open.

Standing aside Stephanie watched as Mikey raced into their suite immediately coming to a stop in the middle of the little lounge area, "woooow, it's huge."

Trailing behind him with the suitcases she carefully closed the door before she placed the bags on the floor, "yes it is, it's like a baby house so we have lots of room."

Satisfied that he had examined the lounge Mikey raced off searching each new room he found one by one before he came back into the lounge area where Stephanie was still stood, "the bath is huge."

Kneeling down in front of him she ruffled his hair gently, "just think of the adventure you're going to have in there soon enough."

Stephanie hoped that making it all into an adventure would make things easier on her when she tried to get Mikey to do things but for now she needed to get their bags into their rooms before she gave him a bath and put him to bed before tomorrow.

Sighing softly she pushed herself up from the floor, "let's put these suitcases in our rooms and then we can test out that big old bath we have."

Nodding his head eagerly Mikey followed Stephanie to the bedrooms watching as she put a suitcase on the floor in the one room before they moved to the other room where she put a suitcase on the bed and opened the lid, "so what pyjamas do you want to wear tonight?"

"SPIDEY!"

Chuckling softly she pulled out his Spiderman pyjamas along with his towel and his little bag of toiletries, "come on then, let's get you in the bath."

Walking into the bathroom Mikey sat patiently on the floor as Stephanie drew him a bath before she undressed him and helped him in watching as he played with the bubbles.

Half an hour later and the water was cooling and Mikey's skin was starting to wrinkle like a prune and she knew it was definitely time he got out, "come on then, let's get you out."

Mikey pouted, "nooooo, five more minutes."

Shaking her head Stephanie grabbed his towel before she reached for the plug in the bath, "no more minutes. You need to get into bed and go to sleep so Mommy can do a little more work before the morning because tomorrow will be really busy."

Looking up at her with a small pout and a hopeful look on his face, "but I's go in the ring yes?"

Sighing heavily she reluctantly nodded her head, "I will try my best to make it happen for you but it might not be possible as the wrestler's will need to use it to practise."

Lifting his arms up he waited for Stephanie to wrap the towel around him before she picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck tightly.

Once she had dried Mikey off and dressed him in his pyjamas she ushered him into his room for the night before she tucked him into bed and got a book and proceeded to sit on the bed next to him and read to him until he was sound asleep.

As soon as he was asleep Stephanie put the book away before she pulled the door shut and headed into what was her room for the evening and got her laptop out to do some work.

Knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep anyway she worked until the early hours of the morning before she put her laptop away and crawled into bed to get what sleep she could manage.

Having finally gotten to sleep Stephanie was rudely awoken by the bed bouncing up and down and Mikey chanting, "can we go yet?"

Turning her head to the side she slowly opened her one eye into a slit so she could see the clock and groaned seeing it read 5:41am. Closing her eye again she slowly turned her head to the other side before she slowly opened her eyes to look at Mikey, "it is not even 6am Mikey, we will not be going to the arena for another few hours so kindly get into bed and go back to sleep or Mommy will be really mad and won't let you play in the ring."

Pouting Mikey dropped to the bed causing the bed to bounce again before he crawled into bed next to his Mom and cuddled up to her with Bubbles in his arms.

Kissing the top of his head Stephanie wrapped her arm around him and closed her eyes again to get some more sleep hopefully.

Stephanie was woken again at 7am when the phone rang as Reception informed her that it was time for her wake up call. Politely thanking Reception Stephanie hung up the phone before she slid out of bed to get a shower leaving Mikey sound asleep in bed still.

When she walked out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Mikey sat up in bed waiting for her, "good morning sleepy head."

Mikey clambered out of bed and ran over to his Mom and attached himself to her legs, "I sowwie Mommy."

Frowning she carefully knelt down so she could look him in the eyes, "you're sorry for what Mikey?"

Looking down at the floor he frowned, "I sowwie for waking you."

Kissing his cheek softly she pushed his hair back with her hand, "it's okay, Mommy forgives you because you lay down nicely when she asked."

Lifting his head he looked at her with bright eyes, "so I can still play in da ring?"

Nodding her head slowly she smiled, "yes you can still play in the ring providing we have time and nobody else is using it."

Jumping up and down he clapped his hands excitedly, "yaaaay." Grabbing her hand he dragged her towards the door, "comes on."

Laughing softly she stood her ground, "Mikey we are not going to the arena with me wearing a towel and you in your pyjamas. I will get dressed and then we will get you washed, dressed and we will clean your teeth and then we will have breakfast and then once we have done all of that we will go to the arena."

Mikey pouted but he dropped Stephanie's hand and went out into the lounge and sat on the couch quietly.

After she was dressed and she'd washed and dressed Mikey Stephanie picked up the key to the room before she ushered Mikey out and towards the elevator before they headed down to the dining room.

As they entered the dining room she looked around nervously to see if there were any wrestlers there but she was relieved to see that there weren't so she led him over to the table where the food was laid out so he could pick what he would like to eat.

Five minutes later and they were both sat down at a table eating their breakfast.

Watching Mikey eat she was aware he was trying to rush his breakfast so she shook her head at him, "Mikey slow down will you? It doesn't matter how fast you eat we won't get to the arena any earlier than I plan for us to be there so I would prefer it if this day didn't involve you being sick because you ate too fast."

Slowing down the speed at which he ate Mikey knew that he wasn't going to win with his Mom so he just had to do as she said.

Once they had finished breakfast Stephanie led Mikey back upstairs where she gathered together her laptop and the suitcase with all of Mikey's toys in before she grabbed her handbag and made sure her phone was in there.

Taking a deep breath as she looked around the room one last time making sure she had everything she was a nervous wreck, her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to be sick at any minute but she knew she had to do this, she couldn't back out now.

Closing her eyes briefly she tried to psych herself up for what was inevitably going to come throughout the day she was shocked out of the zone she was in when Mikey grabbed hold of her hand, "it'll be 'kay Mommy."

Opening her eyes she smiled down at him, "I know baby. Mommy's just nervous because it's been a long time since she's been at an arena and she's never been in charge before, Poppy always has been."

Mikey smiled broadly, "Poppy says you's just like him, you be good."

Laughing softly she bent down and kissed the top of his head, "thank you baby, Mommy needed to hear that. Come on then, let's get going."

With that she slung her handbag over her shoulder before she picked up the suitcase and opened the door watching Mikey walk into the hall before she shut the door behind them and took his hand leading him to the elevator.

* * *

For those of you waiting for Hunter to appear trust me he's coming and you don't want to miss it.


	8. Chapter 8

The short drive to the arena felt like a lifetime for Stephanie as she just wanted to get there and get the day over with but it seemed like the limo was travelling in slow motion.

When they finally arrived at the arena and the driver opened the door for her she barely had time to react before Mikey was attempting to climb over her to get out of the car. Quickly grabbing hold of him she stopped his movements, "Mikey it is very rude to attempt to climb over somebody in the car, don't do that. We will get out of the car in my time and when I am ready and not before then so settle down."

"But I wants to see."

"I don't care what you want." Immediately feeling bad for snapping at her son Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry Mikey, Mommy is just a little stressed and you just need to slow down for her."

Mikey just moved from on top of her and sat in the seat next to her looking at the floor.

Sighing heavily she slowly climbed out of the car thanking the limo driver before she waited and watched as Mikey slid across the seat and climbed out of the car and stood by her side. Rubbing his hair affectionately she smiled down at him, "thank you."

Whilst she had been focussing on Mikey the limo driver had got her bags out of the trunk, "here you go Ma'am. Do you need me to carry them inside for you?"

Shaking her head Stephanie reached for the laptop bag and slung it over her shoulder, "no it's okay thank you, I've got this."

Reaching for the suitcase she pulled up the handle on it and tipped it to drag it behind her but Mikey quickly grabbed at it, "no, I's do it."

Laughing softly she kept hold of the handle, "it's very heavy Mikey, it'll squash you. Why don't you just help Mommy pull it?"

Nodding his head he kept hold of the handle and walked with Stephanie as they entered the arena.

Upon entering the arena Stephanie felt like there was a welcoming committee there to greet her as there was a group of employees stood just inside the door looking bored, "well it's very nice of you to welcome me back but I am sure there is work you can be getting on with."

They all jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her, "we're sorry Miss McMahon, we didn't know you'd be here."

Smirking she looked pleased to hear that knowing it would be a surprise to everyone, "well now you do so instead of slacking off get on with your work. I am in charge here for the time being so you must do as I say and any problems they come directly to me and nobody else."

With that she continued walking with Mikey dragging the suitcase behind them satisfied to know that the word would go around that she was in charge and she was taking no shit from anyone so they'd all be on their best behaviour.

Reaching the office marked with her Father's name crossed out on a piece of paper and '_Boss_' scribbled on she pushed the door open and smiled seeing a desk and a sofa with plenty of room on the floor, "wonderful."

Carefully pulling the suitcase into the room she shut the door before she pushed the handle down on the suitcase when Mikey let go before she lay it down flat on the floor in the corner of the room before she unzipped it and opened the lid for Mikey, "okay there's all of your toys, just don't take them all out and spread them around the floor please as Mommy will need to get in and out of the room."

Mikey nodded his head obediently before he dropped to his knees on the floor and rifled through the suitcase to find what he wanted to play with. Taking out a couple of cars he placed them on the floor before he picked up the stuffed toys and sat them in a line on the couch, "no Bubbles."

Stephanie had placed her laptop on the desk as he went through the suitcase and was about to get it out when she heard him mention Bubbles and that reminded her so placing her purse on the desk she pulled out Bubbles, "are you sure about that Mikey? It looks like somebody found their way into Mommy's purse to come on the adventure with you."

Running over to his Mom he reached for his favourite toy monkey, "Bubbles! You's bad boy hiding in Mommy's purse." Hugging the toy tightly to his chest Mikey went back over to the couch and sat him next to all of the other toys on the couch, "now stay there and be a good boy before Mommy puts you in times out."

Shaking her head at her son she put her purse beneath the desk before she pulled out her laptop and set it up before she shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it over the back of the chair before she took a seat to get some work done.

Hunter was already in a bad mood when he arrived at the arena because he was caught up in traffic so was later than he wanted to be and then he couldn't find a parking space close to the arena so he was just in a foul mood with a short temper and was likely to snap quickly unless people left him alone.

Storming into the arena he failed to notice the nervous looks on people's face as he passed by getting closer and closer to the office Stephanie was in with each step he made. Passing by the office without so much as looking in the direction of the closed door he was still completely unaware of the fact that his ex-wife and the child he did not know he had were behind that door.

Swinging the door to the locker room open so hard it banged on the wall behind it the room fell silent as soon as he entered the room and all eyes were on him. Dumping his bag on the bench he turned around to see everyone staring at him, "what?!"

Randy Orton was the only person brave enough to speak up, "judging by your mood I guess you've heard."

Frowning Hunter glared at him, "you guess I have heard about what? I'm in a bad mood because some asshole was driving well below the speed limit causing a massive traffic jam and so I was late, I have heard about nothing."

Randy's eyes widened and he quickly looked away from Hunter, "oh."

Not willing to let him say that and then not elaborate on what he had mentioned earlier so he glared at the younger man, "expand Randy or I'll expand your face when I punch it."

Gulping Randy took a few steps back away from Hunter, "I . . . we thought you'd heard that Stephanie was here."

Taking a few steps towards the younger man Hunter glared at him menacingly, "what do you mean 'Stephanie's here'? Stephanie as in my bitch of an ex-wife Stephanie?"

Nodding his head slowly Randy took a few more steps back away from Hunter until he was pressed against the wall, "yes your ex-wife."

Grabbing Randy by the t-shirt he was wearing Hunter held him against the wall, "what is she doing here?"

Gulping at the way he was being held against the wall Randy looked around panicked looking for help but nobody was brave enough to step up so Randy had to answer him, "I don't really know. Apparently, this is the rumour going around anyway, Vince is in hospital so she's come to run the shows but I don't know how true it is, nobody has seen her to talk to."

"Well that will soon change."

Hunter dropped his hold on Randy's t-shirt and smoothed it out for him before he turned and stormed out of the room heading straight to find out where she was and what she was doing there.


	9. Chapter 9

Briefly looking up from her laptop Stephanie looked over to where Mikey was laying flat on his stomach on the floor with his knees bent colouring away in his colouring book with his crayons spread out in front of him. Smiling softly she was relieved he was so happy and relaxed here in the arena but then being in an arena was in his blood so she shouldn't have really been surprised.

Hunter was storming through corridors in the arena searching for Stephanie's office as he was unable to locate anybody who could tell him exactly where it was as the second anyone saw him they seemed to just disappear into thin air.

Finally finding a locker room marked 'Boss' he knew this had to be it and without so much as a polite knock on the door he threw the door open not caring if anybody was behind it as he was furious, "what the **fuck** are you doing here?"

Looking at the clock Stephanie realised it was nearly lunchtime and she'd need to get him something to eat soon but she settled on finishing off what she was doing and then they could go and eat. Turning her attention back to the laptop screen in front of her she was completely focussed until the door to her office slammed open so hard that when it hit the wall behind it it sounded like somebody fired a gun.

Mikey jumped and let out a little scream when the door slammed against the wall causing his crayon to go outside of the line. Quickly jumping off of the floor part in fright and part in anger he grabbed his colouring book and ran to Stephanie's side, "I's went outside of the line."

Turning her attention from the door to her son before she was able to get a proper look at who was there Stephanie examined the colouring book, "it's okay, it doesn't matter that you went outside the line a little but if it bothers you I can erase it."

Hunter quickly interrupted Stephanie's little conversation, "I don't care what the brat wants, I want to know what the fuck you are doing here?"

Sighing heavily Stephanie would know that voice from anywhere so she gently ran her hand over Mikey's hair, "go and sit on the couch a minute please whilst I deal with this." Turning her attention to the man stood in front of her desk she allowed her face to show the anger she was feeling, "first things first, have you never heard of knocking? I don't care who you think you are but you have no right to just slam the door open and enter without being invited. Second of all, he is not a brat and I would appreciate it if you would keep your ignorant opinion to yourself. Finally I will warn you now that your language is not appreciated."

Rolling his eyes Hunter waved his hand dismissively, "I call things like I see them and he acts like a brat so he is a brat. What do you care what I call him anyway?"

Sitting back in her chair Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll give you one more opportunity to do as I tell you to because if you don't there will be consequences."

Snorting Hunter shook his head, "like you can do anything to me. You're a nobody these days since I kicked your skanky ass out of the WWE."

Fully aware that her son was hearing the language being spewed out of Hunter's mouth she knew she had to take action, "well congratulations on getting yourself a five thousand dollar fine. Keep the language and disrespectful behaviour up and I'll sus . . . actually you know what, if you keep the language and disrespectful behaviour up I'll hurt you where I know it will bother you, I will move you to the back of the line for a WWE Title shot."

Hunter's eyes widened and he slammed his hands down on the desk causing Mikey to jump, "what the hell gives you the power or the right to do that?"

Standing up and leaning on the desk so she was nearly nose to nose to him she smirked, "my Father is in hospital after having a major heart attack so somebody has to run the shows and keep control and it looks like it's not your week because that person is me."

Throwing his hands up in the air Hunter spun around to leave the room but not before not so quietly muttering, "no good bitch."

Pleased with herself for keeping her composure Stephanie allowed herself to get the final say, "and now you find yourself behind Trish Stratus in line for a WWE Title shot, I hope you're proud of yourself Hunter."

Not saying another word Hunter stormed out of the locker room slamming the door behind him as he went.

Stephanie sighed heavily as she allowed herself to take a seat again and picked up her cell phone and typed out a quick message to her Mom:

_I just saw you know who. He's not happy I'm here and said some nasty things so I put him to the back of the line for a title shot xx_

As soon as she had sent the text she immediately turned her attention to the couch where Mikey was currently sat, "Mikey can you come here a minute please?"

Jumping off of the couch he walked over to his Mom and reached his arms out for a cuddle.

Placing her cell phone back on the desk she lifted the little boy up she sat him on her lap and loosely wrapped her arms around him, "Mommy just wants to make sure you know that the language that man just used is not acceptable and I don't want to hear you repeat anything he said."

Mikey frowned, "he a bad man."

Nodding her head she smiled softly, "yes he is, he is a very bad man and only bad men use those mean words."

Smiling at his Mom brightly Mikey said, "and I's a good boy?"

"You sure are, you're Mommy's little star." Reaching to save the work on her computer Stephanie pulled the lid down on it, "Mommy has to see somebody quickly and then we can grab some lunch okay?"

Mikey nodded and slid off of her lap, "and then we's go in da ring?"

Chuckling softly she shook her head as she stood up and grabbed her jacket pulling it on again, "we will see."

Walking towards the door she paused and turned around to see where Mikey was and watched as he spoke quietly to his stuffed toys before he picked Bubbles up and held him tightly, curious she wanted to find out what was going on, "what did you say to your stuffed toys Mikey?"

Lifting his head he smiled up at his Mom, "I tolds them to be good when we were gone but Bubbles is bad so he has to come with us."

Ruffling the little boy's hair she chuckled, "is that so? I hope they all listen to what you said."

Mikey looked up at her full of confidence, "they wills or they'll go to time out."

Laughing softly she took hold of Mikey's hand and led him down the corridor in search of whoever was in charge of setting up the arena today.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking through the arena with Mikey by her side she couldn't deny that the wrestlers they passed gave her a funny look as she held Mikey's hand but none of them were brave enough to step up and say anything to her.

Taking Mikey through the guerilla she carefully walked out onto the stage and immediately spotted Scott from a time back when she was around all of the time.

Turning to face Mikey she smiled softly, "now watch where you're stepping okay Mikey?"

Obediently nodding his head Mikey held onto Bubbles tightly and followed Stephanie over to the guy.

Moving to stand behind Scott she gently tapped him on the shoulder, "how's it going?"

Scott jumped feeling a tap on his shoulder, spinning around he was surprised to see Stephanie stood in front of him, "Stephanie, long time no see. What are you doing here?"

Laughing softly she motioned around, "running this mayhem of course, someone has to whilst my Dad is unable to. How are things going? Are we running on schedule?"

"Well seeing as I didn't know if anyone would be here to run the shows I've actually had the guys working flat out and we are actually ahead of schedule."

Whilst his Mom was occupied talking Mikey was looking around taking in the size of the arena when his eyes settled on the ring and without saying a word to his Mom he carefully stepped over the tools and walked down the ramp to stand by the ring.

Trish, Lita and Kelly were working out in the ring pairing up and trying out some moves together.

Whilst Lita and Kelly were testing out moves on each other Trish stood back in the corner to keep out of the way but as she stepped back she noticed a small child stood at ringside and there was nobody with him. Carefully climbing out of the ring he jumped down onto the floor and stood next to the little boy, "hi there. My name's Trish, what is yours?"

Mikey was in awe of the wrestlers in the ring and couldn't stop staring at them and the way they were running off the ropes and jumping in the air. When Trish jumped down next to him he nervously took a step back until she spoke to him and then he looked up at her, "Mikey."

Seeing he was nervous Trish knelt down next to him, "well hello there Mikey, it is very nice to meet you. Where are your parents?"

Pointing to the top of the stage he said, "Mommy's over there but I wants to play in the ring."

Chuckling softly Trish looked at Lita and Kelly who had now stopped wrestling and were just stood around, "hey girls do you mind if I let Mikey here get in the ring and run around?"

Lita nodded and Kelly shrugged her shoulders so Trish gently picked the little boy up and placed him on the apron as Lita held the ropes open for him to climb inside and once inside still holding on tightly to his cuddly toy he ran around in a circle inside the ring having an absolute ball.

Stephanie turned around once she had finished talking to Scott to talk to Mikey but as she looked around she saw that he was nowhere in sight and she started to panic but as she looked to the ring her eyes immediately became trained on a small figure running around the ring and she shook her head and muttered, "you are in deep trouble Mister."

Stalking down to the ring she stood by the apron and gripped hold of the middle rope, "what do you think you are doing Mikey?"

At the sound of his Mother's voice Mikey immediately stopped running around the ring and stood with his head down, "sowwie."

Shaking her head she turned her attention to the three Divas in the ring, "I am sorry for the interruption ladies. I told Mikey that later if nobody was using the ring he could play in it, I did not mean for him to run off from me when my back was turned and to stop anybody using it."

Trish was quick to shake her head, "oh he didn't interrupt us, we were pretty much done anyway and were just trying out some new moves so he really wasn't a bother."

Lifting his head to look at his Mom hopefully Mikey said, "so can I stays peas?"

Sighing softly she decided to just give in, "okay then but only because the girls said they were done. Say thank you to Trish, Lita and Kelly though and never run off from me again."

Turning to each other Divas Mikey said 'fank you' to each of them.

Trish was last to be thanked and she smiled, "you're very welcome. Why don't you get Lita to teach your monkey how to do some wrestling moves."

Mikey nodded his head enthusiastically before he thrust Bubbles out towards Lita, "peas. Bubbles was bad and is in twuble."

Laughing softly Lita took Bubbles from Mikey, "okay then Mikey, how about we show Bubbles how to do a moonsault from the top rope?"

Nodding his head eagerly he quickly followed Lita and Kelly over to the corner of the ring and watched as Lita made a show of helping Bubbles climb to the top rope before she made him do a moonsault and had him land on the mat, "what do you think Mikey? Do you want a go at teaching him?"

Jumping up and down excitedly he picked Bubbles from the floor and did the same thing as Lita did with him.

Having climbed out of the ring when she suggested Lita show Bubbles some wrestling moves Trish turned her attention to Stephanie when she saw that Mikey was otherwise occupied, "so who is Mikey to you?"

Turning her head to look at Trish Stephanie raised her eyebrow, "my son?"

Trish's eyes widened, "your son?!"

Nervously looking around Stephanie quickly motioned for her to lower her voice, "shhh, I'm not planning on broadcasting it to the world."

Biting down on her lip Trish looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, it was just a bit of a shock as I didn't know you had married again."

"I've not and before you ask the Father isn't in the picture so it is just me and Mikey."

"Wow. I must say you're doing an amazing job under the circumstances though."

Stephanie smiled warmly, "thank you."

Neither Trish not Stephanie realised that Mikey was no longer showing Bubbles how to wrestle and was now stood right by the ropes so when Trish said, "so why isn't Mikey's Dad around?" She wasn't expecting Mikey to answer.

Hearing Trish mention his Dad Mikey quickly spoke up, "Uncle Shane said my Daddy's a bit dead."

Stephanie's head snapped to the side and she raised her eyebrow as she looked at Mikey, "what do you mean Uncle Shane told you your Dad was 'a bit dead'? When did he talk to you about him?"

Shuffling his feet nervously he said, "I overheards him tell Poppy."

Confused Stephanie shook her head, "I don't understand why Shane would say that to begin with as he's not dead."

The wheels were turning in Trish's head when suddenly a light bulb went off in her mind, "could Shane have called Mikey's Dad a 'deadbeat' rather than saying he was 'a bit dead'?"

Mikey frowned, "that's what I saids."

Sighing with relief Stephanie was so glad Shane hadn't said Mikey's Dad was dead as that would have been awkward trying to explain it to him, "well whatever I really need to get you some lunch before I have to go back to work so come on please Mikey."

With the help of Lita, Kelly and Trish he was able to climb out of the ropes again before Trish lifted him to the floor, "it was very nice to meet you Mikey." Turning her gaze to Stephanie she smiled warmly, "if you ever need anyone to watch him so you can get on with your work you know where I am, it would be a pleasure."

Looking between his Mom and Trish he put on the puppy dog eyes that normally got him what he wanted, "Mommy, can Trish joins us for lunch?"

Sighing softly Stephanie looked at Trish before she looked at Mikey, "why don't you ask her? She may have other plans though."

Turning his puppy dog eyes to Trish he said, "lunch peas?"

Chuckling softly Trish nodded her head, "I would be honoured to join you both for lunch."

Mikey clapped his hands excitedly before he grabbed both Trish and his Mom's hands and dragged them towards the ramp.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking to the back and heading towards catering Trish stole a few glances in Stephanie's direction. Having gotten the distinct feeling that she was on edge when they were at ringside and noticing the way her eyes darted around the second anybody was near she really did wonder what was going on.

Mikey was oblivious to what was going on and was just excited that he had found himself a new friend to play with when his Mom was busy.

When they reached catering Stephanie walked Mikey over to the table with the food spread out, "so what would you like for lunch Mikey?"

His eyes were wide as he looked at all of the food in front of him, he'd never seen such a large amount in one area before, "sammich."

Turning her head to look at her son she frowned, "what do you say?"

"Peas, sammich peas."

Nodding her head head in acknowledgement she picked up a ham sandwich for him, "and what fruit would you like for dessert?"

Reaching up onto the table he picked up a banana, "I'd like 'nana please."

Smiling softly she handed the sandwich to Mikey, "why don't you go and take a seat whilst Mommy gets her lunch and some drinks please."

Obediently Mikey trotted off to the nearest table before he placed his food on the table and climbed up onto one of the chairs.

Once Mikey had gone Trish stepped forward to get a sandwich herself, "you're a good Mom to him."

Stephanie smiled softly, "he's a good boy, really it's nothing."

Quickly grabbing a sandwich and a couple of bottles of water she went and sat down at the table next to Mikey before she picked up his sandwich and opened it for him before she did the same with her own.

As soon as Trish had her lunch she went and sat at the table with them. With Mikey occupied with his lunch she turned to Stephanie, "so does you know who know you're here?"

Sighing softly Stephanie put her sandwich down, "oh yeah. Haven't you heard how fast good news travels around here?"

Raising her eyebrow Trish kept her attention firmly on Stephanie, "so I guess you've seen him?"

Nodding her head Stephanie ran her hand through her hair, "let me put it this way, he's now behind you in line for a World Heavyweight Title shot."

Trish couldn't help but snigger, "it went well then."

Mikey lifted his head from where he was focussing on his sandwich and said, "he's a bad man."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she was just about to say something to Mikey when her phone started to ring so removing it from her pocket she looked at the screen and saw her Mom's name flashing, "I need to take this as it's my Mom. Trish can you just watch Mikey a second please?"

More than happy to help Trish nodded, "of course, take your time."

Standing up from the table and walking away Stephanie put the phone to her ear, "hi Mom."

Turning her attention fully to Mikey Trish wondered why he thought Hunter was a bad man, "so why did you say someone was a bad man."

Looking at Trish he frowned, "because he was mean to Mommy."

"Did he shout at her?"

Nodding his head Mikey frowned, "he said bad words too."

Trish sighed and shook her head, "well that wasn't a very nice welcome for your first day was it?"

He shook his head, "I's don't like him."

Chuckling she reached across the table and ruffled the boys hair, "you're not alone there. Come on and let's finish our lunch before your Mom gets back."

Mikey eagerly tucked back into his sandwich as Trish opened hers and her mind drifted to Hunter and wondered why he had been so hostile about Stephanie returning, it had been years since it had all gone down between them both.

Once she was in the corridor outside catering Stephanie took a seat on one of the packing boxes and sighed into the phone, "this is going to be so hard Mom."

Linda hated hearing the pain in her daughter's voice and she wished she could just take it all away for her, "so what exactly did Hunter say to you?"

Rubbing her face wearily Stephanie really didn't want to relive that, "well let's just say one of the first words out of his mouth was the f word and then he called Mikey a brat. I did get a lot of pleasure out of telling him he was now behind Trish in line for a World heavyweight Title shot though, the look on his face was priceless."

Linda laughed softly, "oh I bet it was, he lives for that title. So why do you think he was so angry to see you?"

That was a question Stephanie hadn't been expecting, "because he needs anger management? I honestly don't know but if he doesn't calm down and relax he will be getting suspended."

"You don't think he could be harbouring some feelings for you still do you like you are he?"

Shocked and angered by her Mom's suggestion Stephanie quickly stood up, "I can't believe you are saying that about him **or** me. You know the closest thing to a feeling I have for him is hate."

Thinking over her response before she said it Linda took a deep breath, "they do say that love and hate are very close together." Before she let Stephanie respond Linda decided to just put it all out there whilst they weren't in the same room because this way she couldn't fly off the handle at her, "Stephanie as your Mother all I want is for you to be happy and I know you never wanted to divorce him because you still loved him and you only went through with it because of Mikey and you wanted to protect him."

Cutting her Mom off before she could even go there Stephanie sighed, "don't you even suggest what I think you're going to suggest. You know I am only doing this for Dad and I am not going to put my son through what I know you're going to suggest. I have to go though and get back to work."

Without allowing her Mom an opportunity to respond she ended the call before she walked back into catering and tossed her phone roughly onto the table as she sat back down, "parents."

Trish looked at Stephanie with an eyebrow raised noticing that she was clearly irritated by something that had happened on the phone with her Mom, "everything okay?"

Sighing and briefly rolling her eyes Stephanie shrugged, "you know how it goes, your parents want what's best for you but in the process come out with some really crazy stuff."

Trish laughed softly, "oh yeah I definitely know what you mean. One time my parents suggested I should date Kurt as he seemed like a wholesome kind of guy."

Stephanie nearly choked on the bite of sandwich she'd just taken, "well your parents win the award for 'Craziest Parental Suggestion' because what my Mum said doesn't compare to that."

"Well you can't leave me hanging, you have to tell me what your Mom said."

Looking around nervously and at the wrestlers that were now hanging around she shook her head, "I can't, not here because there are too many ears willing to eavesdrop and spread gossip."

Meanwhile Mikey was attempting to open his banana but was being unsuccessful, "Moooommmmmyyyyy."

Not even needing to ask Stephanie took the banana from his hand and opened it before she handed it back to him, "finish that like a good boy because Mommy has to go back to work."

Trish finished off her sandwich before she picked up her trash to put it in the bin, "I need to get going and do some stuff before the show but if you ever need anyone to take care of Mikey just let me know and I'd be happy to do it."

Despite their problems in the past Stephanie felt relieved that she could trust Trish with Mikey because she had a feeling she would need all of the help she could get, "is it possible that after your match tonight and you've showered and stuff you could come by my office and watch Mikey whilst I finish up the show please? By that time Mikey should be asleep and I don't want to leave him alone with nobody he knows around and he does seem to adore you."

"That would be my pleasure. After my match I'll shower and pack my stuff and then I'll swing by your office and watch Mikey providing you can give me a lift back to the hotel afterwards as I'll miss my ride."

Stephanie nodded, "of course I can, thank you Trish."

Trish smiled softly, "you're welcome. Bye Mikey, I'll see you later."

With a mouthful of banana Mikey smiled and waved excitedly, "bye Trish."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Mikey what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

Trish could only laughed and shake her head as she walked away leaving them alone together again.


	12. Chapter 12

This is for **levesque fan forever** because she was bugging me for a new chapter lol This is also for all of you who wanted to know more about why Hunter behaved like he did, I hope this shines a light on it for you.

* * *

Hunter had been in a foul mood ever since he had left Stephanie's office and nobody had dared come anywhere near him so currently he was sat all alone in the locker room after everyone else had left like rats jumping from a sinking ship.

Chris Jericho was the first person brave enough to enter the locker room. Rifling through his bag looking for his knee pads his body stiffened when he heard Hunter say, "Jericho have you got a minute?"

Dropping his knee pads onto the top of his bag Jericho took a seat next to Hunter but not too close, "I do, as long as it doesn't involve you beating me up."

Hunter shook his head, "no it's not like that, I wanted to ask a question. A ghost from the past has reappeared and I need to lay some skeletons to rest."

Jericho knew exactly who he was talking about, "I had heard that Stephanie was back."

Hunter nodded, "yeah she is. I need to know that when the two of you were aligned a few years back you were more than just business partners."

Slowly shuffling away from Hunter so he had more of a chance to get away if things were to turn nasty Jericho gulped before he said, "we weren't. I'm not saying I wouldn't have liked to have been but you see she was too hung up on this guy that she loved and when I did make advances she shut me down faster than you can say 'shut down'."

Turning his head to look at Jericho he frowned feeling his heart break a little at the revelation, "she loved somebody else?"

Nodding his head slowly, "yeah, he was a real jerk to her but for some reason she never stopped loving him. You'd think after her husband kicked her to the curb in such a violent manner she would hate him but she didn't."

Jericho took pleasure watching as Hunter's eyes widened as he realised what he was being told, "yes Hunter, she still loved you. Even though she never said the actual words I believe it was true."

Running his hands over his face wearily Hunter really hadn't expected that answer when he had answered the question, "well she fucked everything up by cheating on me with Kurt and lying about the pregnancy."

Jericho's head snapped to the side so fast he actually felt a twinge of pain in it, "she cheated on you with Kurt? You have to be fucking kidding me."

Hunter shook his head, "she never admitted it but it happened, I know it did."

"But it didn't Hunter, she never cheated on you with Kurt. I swore to Stephanie I wouldn't tell a soul about the things we discussed when we were alone together in her hotel room as I comforted her as she cried over you . . . but I can tell you she never eeeevvvvvveeeeeerrrrr cheated on you, no matter what you think about her or your relationship never doubt her commitment to you."

Hunter rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands but instead of feeling sympathy for him Jericho stood up feeling only anger, "you threw your marriage away over your insecurities. Whether you say it's about the pregnancy she lied about or not if you really loved and cared for her and **showed** her that then she wouldn't have needed to lie about a pregnancy just to get some attention from you. Rumour has it she has a kid now so clearly whilst you've been wallowing in your own misery and surrounding yourself by bimbos she's picked herself up, dusted herself down and moved on and you missed out."

With that said Jericho grabbed his knee pads and stormed out of the locker room punctuating his exit by the slam of the door.

Hunter felt like his head was about to explode so he did the only thing he knew would calm him down he stood up and grabbed his bag before he headed out to go to the gym and work off some steam.

Stephanie was sat in her office quietly getting on with her work trying not to think about Hunter but it was hard knowing he was in the same building as she was, it felt like he was so close but yet so far away from her. Angrily she shook her head to get any thoughts of him out of her mind as he did not deserve to be in there.

Sighing heavily she pushed her laptop away and stood up from her chair before she went over to the suitcase with all of Mikey's toys and pulled out a puzzle because she really didn't want to do any more work right now, "how about we do this Mikey?"

Mikey nodded excitedly at the prospect of his Mom helping him, "you help?"

Nodding her head she smiled, "I would love to."

Opening the box she emptied all of the contents onto the floor and started turning the pieces over so Mikey could put them together.

Sitting there occasionally helping Mikey put together the puzzle she groaned lowly when there was a knock at the door, "come in."

The door opened and Chris Jericho walked in, "Jericho, well this is a surprise."

Chris Jericho smiled softly at her, "yeah, long time no see Steph. Who's the little one?"

Narrowing her eyes she looked at him suspiciously, "why do you care? Why do you think it is any of your business?"

Putting his hands up in defence he pushed the door to make sure it was shut, "just making small talk. Talking of talk though, you will never guess the conversation I had with your ex-husband."

Angrily standing up from the floor she stalked over to Jericho and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the far corner of the room, "don't you dare mention that in front of my son."

Slapping her hand to her mouth she realised what she had said, "fuck. Do yourself a favour and don't say anything to anyone."

Jericho shook his head, "I don't want to, I wouldn't. I know we had our ups and our downs together but I am past that now and I just want you to be happy."

Tilting her head to the side she wasn't sure what he was getting at, "what are you getting at Jericho? If this is you hinting at wanting a date then the answer is still no, I'm not going there with a wrestler ever again. If you are trying to get information on my personal life out of me then you can turn around and walk out of the door before I put you at the back of the line for a title shot too."

Sighing heavily Jericho roughly ran his hand through his hair, "I don't want a date with you, I don't want to get personal information out of you, I just thought we were friends and I was being friendly. I guess being friendly is just a weird concept today."

"I'm sorry Chris, I'm just a lot on edge right now being here after everything."

Placing his hands on her shoulders he smiled at her softly, "it's okay, I understand, I really do. The main reason I came by, apart from just to say hi, was to tell you to watch out for Hunter because he is acting really weird."

Snorting softly Stephanie smirked a little, "yeah that's probably because I told him he is behind Trish in line for a title shot."

"As funny as that is that isn't the reason I don't think. Apart from being really angry he actually asked me if anything happened between us when we were business partners all those years ago."

Her eyes widened in alarm and she quickly took a step back from Jericho shaking her head, "no no, you can't have told him, no."

"I didn't tell him any direct information about what you said to me on any of those nights but I did set him straight about you cheating on him, or well you not cheating on him."

Frowning she wrapped her arms protectively around herself, "you didn't tell him anything else did you?"

Jericho could see the fear in her eyes and he wasn't sure what she was afraid of, "what more could I really tell him? It's not like you told me outright anything really important like you still loved him."

"I don't!"

"I never said you did now, you might have back then though for all I knew."

The conversation was interrupted by Mikey gently tugging on her arm, "I did it Mommy."

Plastering a bright smile on her face she turned to him, "why don't you show Mommy what you did?"

Jericho frowned, "Steph."

She shook her head, "no. I can't Chris, I just don't want to go there again."

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to get any further with her, not that he was looking to get out of her how she felt about Hunter for anybody but he was genuinely curious about everything that had happened with her since he had last seen her all of those years ago. Sighing softly he nodded his head in acknowledgement before he knelt down on the floor, "what's your name buddy?"

Mikey looked at him nervously, "Mommy?"

Smiled down at her son she nodded her head reassuringly, "it's okay, he's an old friend of Mommy's."

Mikey turned back to Jericho, "Mikey and you Jerky."

Jericho's eyes widened, "Jerky?"

Stephanie laughed softly, "he can't say your name properly yet so he calls you Jerky."

Nodding his head in understanding of what she had said Jericho turned his attention back to Mikey, "well you can call me Chris if you want. How old are you?"

Proudly holding up three fingers towards him Mikey said, "three."

"Three huh? Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mikey. I should go and let your Mommy get back to her work but I might see you both around somewhere."

Mikey waved as Jericho turned and headed for the door.

As Jericho reached for the handle of the door Stephanie's voice stopped him in his tracks, "what was said in here by all of us is to stay between you and I and is to not go any further. If I find out that anybody else knows anything that only you would know then I will hurt you."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Jericho walked out of Stephanie's office more confused than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

The show was well underway and Stephanie had been trying to get Mikey to go to sleep for a good hour but between people interrupting and Mikey being so overexcited it was proving to be a very difficult task

Rubbing her temples as Mikey went back to the TV and attempted to turn it on again her temper was getting very short, "Mikey! I told you it is bedtime and you are not going to be watching the shows so leave the TV alone and go and lie back down."

Mikey turned around with a pout on his face, "but I's awake, I can watch,"

Walking over to her son Stephanie scooped him up in her arms before she went and lay him back down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him, "no you cannot watch because you need to go to sleep. Mommy won't argue with you any longer, you either go to sleep or you won't be able to get back in the ring to play ever again."

Looking up at his Mom he could see the same look on her face that was there every other time she said something she meant so crossing his arms underneath the blanket he slid further down the couch and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Bending down she kissed the top of Mikey's head, "good boy. Sleep well, Mommy loves you."

Opening his eyes into a slit he said, "love oo too."

As Mikey quickly slid his eyes closed she chuckled softly and moved from the couch to go and continue with her work.

Half an hour later and Mikey was sound asleep whilst Stephanie was working hard when there was a soft knock on the door. Pushing herself up from her chair she went over to the door and opened it to see Trish stood on the other side with her luggage, "hi."

Smiling softly Stephanie swung the door open wider and stepped back allowing Trish to enter, "thank you for doing this."

Trish shrugged her shoulders, "not a problem."

Wheeling her luggage into the room she placed it in the corner of the room and turned around to see Stephanie gathering together a pile of papers, "I will try not to be too long but there will be things that will crop up so it may take longer than expected. If there are any problems just ask anyone that is passing to come and get me and I will come back."

Nodding her head Trish smiled, "there will be no problems, I will be fine so just go and do your thing."

Watching as Stephanie left the room Trish went and took a seat in the chair behind Stephanie's desk and relaxed.

An hour and a half later and the show was over, most of the people had left and now it was Stephanie's turn to head back to the hotel and get some sleep before they headed to Smackdown.

Pushing open the door to her office she chuckled seeing Trish sat at her desk doodling, "I see you've been busy."

Lifting her head Trish smiled, "oh yeah for sure, he hasn't stirred once."

"Well thank you for watching him. I'm all done here so we can head back to the hotel now, I'm not sure how I'll get everything to the limo but I'll do it."

Trish shrugged as she balled the piece of paper with her doodle on into a ball and threw it in the trash can, "I'll take your luggage and you can get Mikey and hopefully we can do it in one trip."

Stephanie shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered."

Not wanting to argue Stephanie just nodded her head in agreement and set about making sure she had everything.

Once she was certain all of their stuff was packed and ready she turned to say something to Trish but she had already picked up Stephanie's laptop bag and had placed it over her shoulder and she was now reaching for the suitcases.

Stephanie just shook her head and walked over to the couch and carefully bent down and picked Mikey up wrapping the blanket around him as she situated his head on her shoulder before they walked out of the door.

Once they returned to the hotel Trish walked with Stephanie back up to her hotel suite to help with the luggage and also helping with opening the doors for her.

When she walked into the suite Stephanie motioned with her head to the lounge area, "just put the stuff in there and I'll take it from there thanks."

Trish nodded and walked into the lounge and placed the suitcase on the floor against the wall and placed the laptop bag on the coffee table before she took a seat on the couch to wait for Stephanie.

Carefully laying Mikey down in bed Stephanie tried not to wake him but as she tucked him in he stirred and his eyelids fluttered open so quickly brushing her hand over his head she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, "shh, it's okay. Just go back to sleep and Mommy will see you in the morning."

As quickly as his eyes had opened they shut again and he drifted back off to sleep allowing Stephanie the opportunity to tiptoe out of the room pulling the bedroom door shut behind her before she walked into the lounge shrugging her jacket off before she kicked off her heels, "thank god that's over."

Trish laughed softly, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Stephanie shook her head, "it wasn't bad as such, it was just long and stressful. I had forgotten how stressful TV's were and it is ten times harder with a toddler."

Smiling Trish pushed herself up from the couch, "well I should get going as I need to grab some dinner and I should imagine you want to get some sleep."

Stephanie opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it again without saying anything which just intrigued Trish, "what were you going to say?"

Roughly running her fingers through her hair Stephanie sighed, "I was going to say I'm going to order some room service for myself and was going to offer that you could stay and I'd order you some too if you wanted to say thank you. I realise you probably have other plans and staying here would be the last thing you want."

Sensing that she needed a friend Trish shook her head, "I have no other plans and was probably just going to order room service myself so why not kill two birds with one stone and just eat here?"

Stephanie smiled softly, "thank you."

Trish shrugged and sat back down kicking her shoes off, "it's my pleasure."

Stephanie got up and went to grab the room service menu so they could pick their dinner.

* * *

I know this was a bit of a filler chapter but it will be worth sticking with the story and reading the coming chapters I swear.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is for **levesque fan forever **because she has been repeatedly asking for more of this story.

* * *

Stephanie and Trish picked out the food they wanted to eat before Stephanie ordered it and then went to slip into something more comfortable than her suit.

Ten minutes later and Stephanie walked out of the bedroom in some baggy pyjama bottoms and a camisole top with her hair piled on the top of her head in a messy bun.

Heavily sitting down on the sofa she curled her legs up underneath her, "so how was your evening?"

Trish laughed softly, "we're seriously going there? Steph come on let's not think about work, let's just relax and enjoy the meal when it arrives."

Stephanie smiled softly, "sorry, it's been a long time since I have relaxed with anyone that I just feel awkward."

Trish crossed her legs, "well I've got all night to help you getting back in the swing of things. How come you've not relaxed with anyone? Surely Mikey's Father takes him some of the time and you get some alone time."

Starting to panic Stephanie was scared about what to say but luckily there was a knock at the door and she had the chance to escape answering, "I'd better get that."

Quickly pushing herself up from the couch she practically ran to the door and swung it open. Smiling at the porter she stepped aside allowing him to push the trolley inside. Walking over to her bag she pulled out ten dollars and handed it to him, "thank you."

The porter nodded politely whilst looking between Stephanie and Trish, "thank you Ma'am, have a good evening."

Trish noticed the way the guy was looking between her and Stephanie so she stood up and walked over to Stephanie and not so discreetly put her arm around Stephanie's waist, "we've been so busy we just haven't had time to eat yet tonight so thank you."

She suggestively winked at the guy and watched as he turned a bright shade of red and practically ran out of the room.

As soon as the porter had left Stephanie shut the door before she turned to face Trish with an amused look on her face, "why?"

Trish laughed softly as she pushed the trolley further into the room, "it was too easy. The way he was looking between us it was obvious what he was thinking so I decided to give him something to think about tonight."

Shaking her head Stephanie took the lid off of the plates to reveal the contents, "I think he'll be doing more than thinking."

Letting out a loud laugh Trish quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, "oops, I hope I didn't wake Mikey."

Stephanie shook her head, "you probably didn't, he seems to sleep through everything."

Trish picked up her dinner and took a seat on the couch, "well that's good."

Stephanie smiled and took a seat on the couch with her dinner and started to tuck in.

Trish was about half way through her dinner when she remembered Stephanie hadn't answered her question, "so you never did answer whether Mikey's Dad took him so you could have some alone time."

She was backed into a corner, there was no way she could ignore the question a second time so decided to just tell Trish some of the information, "well actually he doesn't."

"Why not? Was it a bad split between you two or is he just a deadbeat like your brother said?"

Stephanie sighed, "the truth is he doesn't even know Mikey exists."

Trish's eyes widened and her dinner was forgotten, "are you serious? No wonder you're so tired and so stressed, you're doing it all on your own because of some scumbag."

"It's not that he is a scumbag as such, he just . . . it was difficult."

Confused Trish's brow crinkled, "it was difficult? Telling him was difficult or the way you broke up made things difficult?"

Dropping her fork onto the plate Stephanie put her dinner on the coffee table, "it was difficult because of all of that and more. We broke up because a good intentioned person meddled and then he wasn't interested in listening to me."

As Trish listened to Stephanie explain she couldn't help but draw parallels with the end of Stephanie's marriage to Hunter. Her mind continued to process the information and slowly pieced it all together until she had a eureka moment, "it's Hunter."

Pretending to not have any idea what Trish was talking about Stephanie said, "what's Hunter?"

Frowning Trish shook her head, "don't play that with me. Mikey is Hunter's son isn't he? How the hell did that happen and why does he not know?"

Picking up her dinner Stephanie started to eat it again, "I did try to tell him, really I did but he wouldn't listen and things got complicated and I decided to just not bother and raise Mikey on my own."

"I don't get it, when did you get pregnant? It had to be before he found out you lied right?"

Scraping her plate clean Stephanie ate the last mouthful before she said, "well actually I never lied. You see the thing is we were having so many problems and then I fell pregnant and I thought it would fix everything and I wanted to prove to him that it was all real. I had been to my own Doctor already to have the pregnancy checked out so what the actor showed him really was my scan photo and everything but I had just paid him to pretend to be my Doctor so I could convince Hunter it was all real."

Confused Trish rubbed her temples, "wait so you really were pregnant and you just wanted to convince Hunter which is why you employed that actor? If that was the case why didn't you just tell Hunter the truth?"

"I tried but he wouldn't listen. I was getting so stressed from everything that my Doctor warned me to calm down and relax or I would do some serious damage to the baby as my blood pressure was already slightly raised which is when I left the WWE."

Eating the final few bites of her dinner Trish tried to take all of the information in, "so what about signing the Divorce papers? Surely you saw Hunter and he realised you really were pregnant."

Shaking her head Stephanie looked at the floor, "I signed the papers at my lawyer's and just he went to meet with Hunter and his lawyer to finalise the Divorce. Hunter thinks I was too ashamed to face him but the truth was I was too scared."

"Are you planning to tell Hunter about Mikey now you're around WWE?"

Violently Stephanie shook her head, "no, definitely not. I hadn't planned to before we arrived but when Hunter barged into my office and called Mikey a brat and was so angry at me I made the decision to keep it entirely from Hunter which is why you can't tell him. He can't know about Mikey because I don't want to put Mikey into the position where he has to deal with Hunter's anger and know that that is his Father."

Putting the plate on the floor Trish pulled her feet up onto the couch, "so when **will** you tell Mikey about who his Dad is?"

Stephanie shrugged, "when he is truly old enough to understand things. Until that day I have to do everything on my own and although I will struggle I will do it as it is the best thing for my son."

Understanding Stephanie's reasons for doing what she was doing as she knew Hunter's temper was volatile these days she wasn't going to betray Stephanie, "I won't tell Hunter, it isn't my secret to tell. My offer still stands though, whenever you need somebody to watch Mikey I am here."

Smiling softly Stephanie nodded her head, "thank you for everything today, you have been a real God send for me. Are you serious about whenever I need someone to watch Mikey you'll do it?"

"Of course, why would I not be?"

Stephanie bit down on her lip nervously knowing she was going to be asking a lot, "could you possibly come by here in the morning and watch him whilst I do some work please? I feel guilty when I work and he's left to entertain himself. I'll give you a ride to Smackdown so you won't have to worry about that but if you have other plans or you'd rather travel with someone else I totally get it."

Trish shook her head, "I don't have any concrete plans to ride with anyone so I would love to come by in the morning and play with Mikey for a bit. Shall we say about nine? I assume he'll be up by then."

Laughing softly Stephanie nodded, "sounds good to me. If this morning was anything to go by he'll be bouncing on my bed at half past five."

Groaning Trish looked at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widened when she saw the time, "well I had better go as that is only three and a half hours away."

Setting her feet back on the floor Trish bent down to pull her shoes on again before she stood up and grabbed the plates and put them back on the trolley, "I will see you in the morning Steph."

Stephanie stood up and opened the door before she pushed the trolley out into the corridor ready to be collected and turned around to see Trish stood there with her suitcase, "I'll see you in the morning, thank you again."

Trish shrugged, "it's nothing."

Hugging Stephanie quickly Trish then left to go and get some sleep.

As soon as Trish had left Stephanie shut the door and immediately went and crawled into bed, she was exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15

For those of you asking about Hunter I can promise you that I haven't forgotten about him. I want to establish a proper background to the story and that mainly focusses on Stephanie and Mikey but with odd appearances from Hunter but as the chapters go on Hunter will be playing a **much** larger role so please stick with the story. Thank you to everybody for your reviews though, I really enjoy hearing your thoughts and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

The next morning Stephanie was relieved when she opened her eyes to slits to look at the clock as Mikey bounced on her bed to see that the time was 6:15 so she had managed a total of four hours sleep so far. Sighing heavily she rolled over, "lay down and let Mommy go back to sleep please."

Mikey pouted, "but I wants to go."

"We all wants a lot of things Mikey but we don't all get them. Just lie down!"

Frowning heavily Mikey dropped to the bed on his bum with a bounce before he crawled under the covers but instead of laying close to Stephanie he lay as far away from her as he could get without falling off the bed.

Closing her eyes Stephanie just drifted back off to sleep, she'd apologise later.

Forty five minutes later and she was awake again when the phone rang with her wake up call.

After hanging the phone up Stephanie turned around to see Mikey laying on his side staring at her, sighing softly she moved back to the bed and took a seat on it. Reaching out she brushed her hand over his head, "Mommy's sorry about shouting at you, she's just tired and stressed and she shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Frowning as he sat up Mikey held Bubbles close to him, "Bubbles doesn't like it when you shout."

Moving closer Stephanie ran her hand over Bubbles' head, "well Bubbles I am very sorry, I didn't mean to upset you either. Let's get up and go and get some breakfast because I've got a surprise for you later Mikey."

His head snapped up and his eyes widened and speaking slowly to try and mimick the way his Mom had said it, "su-pise?"

Chuckling at the way he said it she nodded, "a surprise but you've got to be a really good boy and do exactly as Mommy says."

Mikey nodded his head and scrambled out of bed, "I's be good."

Laughing she stood back up from the bed, "even if I say you have to wash your hair when you have your bath?"

His face fell but he reluctantly nodded, "I's be good."

Smiling she moved to his bedroom door, "why don't we pick out your clothes for today and then you can have a bath?"

Running past his Mom Mikey raced to the suitcase in the corner of the room and starting throwing clothes out. As Stephanie turned around and saw that she shook her head, "Mikey stop!"

Immediately he stopped going through the suitcase and sat on his bum on the floor expecting to get shouted at again, "sowwie."

Nodding her head she acknowledged his apology and just let it slide as she went over to the clothes he had thrown out of the suitcase and she tidied them up neatly ready to go back into the suitcase, "what are you looking for? I may not have packed it."

"I wants to wear my spidey shirt."

Reaching into the suitcase she moved a couple of items of clothing and immediately she had her hands on the shirt he wanted and she handed it to him, "there you go. Would you like to wear your jeans with the colourful belt or the ones that with the pattern around the pocket?"

Mikey bit down on his lip as he clearly though the decision over, "bet peas."

Pulling out the jeans with the belt attached she handed them to Mikey also before she put a pair of socks and a pair of underwear on top of the pile, "go and put those on the bed whilst Mommy sorts this out please."

Obediently he got up and went and put all of the clothes on the bed whilst Stephanie re-packed his suitcase, "okay bath time, let's go."

Mikey followed Stephanie into the bathroom as she started to run his bath.

After his bath Stephanie sat Mikey in front of the TV, "now sit here and wait for Mommy as she has her shower."

He wasn't listening though as his eyes were trained on the cartoon on the TV.

Nearly an hour and a half later and Stephanie was showered, dressed and they had both eaten breakfast and were now on their way back to the hotel room. As they walked back to the hotel room Mikey said, "where's my su-pise?"

Looking at her watch Stephanie smiled, "your surprise will be here in a few minutes. We should go back into the room and wait patiently."

Mikey ran to their hotel room door and started tugging at the handle, "open, open."

Stephanie laughed and dangled the key between her fingers, "you need to put the key in the lock first so it unlocks and lets you in."

"Well hurries."

Stephanie pretended to walk in slow motion as he stood there staring at her with his hands on his hips, "Mommy!"

Laughing she walked at a normal speed and was soon sliding the key into the and opened it slowly allowing Mikey the chance to run into the lounge area and jump onto the couch, "I's waiting."

Shaking her head Stephanie shut the door before she walked into the lounge and removed her laptop from the coffee table and took it into her bedroom to work on later.

Hunter had spent most of the night sat up thinking about Stephanie, he couldn't get what Jericho had said about her not actually cheating on him out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes to get some sleep various visions of her entered his mind making it impossible.

As he turned and looked at the clock for the thousandth time he gave in for sleep of the night. Sitting up in bed his mind was still filled with thoughts of her so there was only one thing he could do, go and speak to her.

Pacing back and forth he stared at the clock not knowing what time was a good time to go and see her. As the minutes ticked by he eventually got sick of waiting and at 8:47 he left his hotel room and went in search of hers, he was sure he could intimidate somebody somewhere in the hotel into giving him the details.

After taking the laptop into her bedroom Stephanie went back into the lounge and sat on the couch next to Mikey and watched cartoons with him waiting for that knock on the door.

Looking at the clock that now read 8:55 she was sure Trish would be there soon. Opening her mouth to say something to Mikey she quickly closed it as there was a knock at the door and she stood up, "this could be your surprise Mikey, are you ready?"

Nodding his head enthusiastically Mikey slid to the edge of the couch, "ready!"

Chuckling as her hand grabbed hold of the door handle she pushed it down and slowly opened the door to tease Mikey but when she looked at who was on the other side it wasn't who she was expecting, "you?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Ask for Hunter and you shall receive. I hope this is what you've all been waiting for *whistles innnocently*

* * *

Hunter left his hotel room and headed down to Reception. The area was quite busy so he hung around and just waited for everybody to disappear before he stepped forward to the desk, "what room is Stephanie McMahon in please?"

The young Receptionist looked up from her computer screen and frowned, "I'm sorry Sir I can't tell you that. It is hotel policy not to give out the room numbers of our patrons. If you wish to leave Miss McMahon a message I will be sure she gets it."

Frowning he shook his head, "I don't want to leave her a message, I want to talk to her in person and I expect you to tell me what room she is in or I'll tell your boss you told me anyway."

The young Receptionist looked panicked, "you can't do that Sir, I would lose my job."

Hunter shrugged nonchalantly, "and? Like I care about whether you lose your job or not. All I care about is talking to Stephanie so either you give me her room number or I get you fired anyway."

"Bu . . . but what if I give you her room number and somebody finds out? I can't lose my job Sir."

Rolling his eyes he waved his hand dismissively, "if anyone asks I won't have got the room number from you, there is no way they'll be able to trace it back to you so just tell me and save your job."

After a few taps on the keyboard she pulled up the reservation, "Miss McMahon is in room 1305."

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

Without waiting for a reply Hunter walked off to the elevators to pay his ex-wife a visit.

The ride up in the elevator was quick and painless and soon he found himself stood outside her hotel room door. Knocking on the door gently he just waited.

Pulling open the door a crack Stephanie was not expecting to see her ex-husband stood in front of her, "you?!"

Hunter nodded his head, "the one and only. Can we talk?"

She looked at him like he had three heads, "you want to talk to me? Are you high?"

"Stephanie please, I really need to talk to you about something."

Shrugging her shoulders she wasn't in the slightest bit bothered, "well business can wait until later as I am rather busy right now and don't have time to talk with you about it as I have to soon get going to be at Smackdown for the show tonight."

Putting his hand on the door he pushed on it gently, "it's not business I want to talk to you about."

"Well now is not a good time Hunter."

Before Hunter had chance to reply Mikey was behind his Mom, "is it my su-pise Mommy?"

Hearing the one word he never thought he'd hear when he was in Stephanie's presence Hunter's hand fell from the door, "Mommy?"

Ignoring Hunter Stephanie turned her attention to Mikey, "no baby it's not. Go and sit back down and I'm sure your surprise will be here soon."

Nodding his head Mikey ran back to the couch to continue watching cartoons as he waited.

With Mikey settled again Stephanie turned her attention back to the man stood in front of her, "what exactly do you want Hunter? I have my son to look after, a company to run, a show to get to. I really don't have time to stand here and just _chat_ because you're nothing to me. We're no longer married as you made sure of that and we are definitely not friends so what exactly is there to talk about?"

His eyes widened at her accusation, "_**I**_ am the reason we're no longer married? No Steph, I think you'll find that it is _**you**_ that is the reason we are no longer married. I wasn't the one so desperate for attention that they had to lie."

Stephanie felt her anger rising and she refused to have this conversation now, not when they were in a hotel corridor and her son was mere feet away from them, "oh whatever Hunter, believe what you want."

With that she slammed the door in his face and went back to the couch where Mikey was sat seemingly unaffected by Hunter's appearance.

After she slammed the door in his face Hunter was fuming and he stormed off down the corridor nearly knocking Trish over as she walked off of the elevator and headed in the direction of Stephanie's room.

Trish shook her head as Hunter roughly bumped into her and didn't say a word but the mood he seemed to be in she was kind of grateful he didn't say anything as knowing him it would have probably involved rude names and curse words if he had.

Knocking gently on Stephanie's hotel room door she waited patiently.

Stephanie was sat comfortably when there was another knock at the door and she muttered, "I'm going to kill him."

Angrily she stalked over to the door and swung it open, "just go away!"

It was only after she had finished speaking that she realised it wasn't Hunter but it was Trish, "oops, you're not who I was expecting."

Trish laughed, "no offence taken. I'm putting two and two together here and may be getting five but did you think I was Hunter?"

Stephanie looked at her shocked, "yes I did. How did you know?"

"Oh, you see he nearly knocked me over in his mood and hurry to get away from here so after your greeting I just assumed it was him that caused this. So tell me, what did he want?"

Before Stephanie had chance to respond Mikey was behind her tugging on her pant leg, "is it my su-pise yet Mommy?"

Chuckling softly Stephanie pushed the door open for Mikey, "surprise!"

Seeing Trish there Mikey's eyes widened and he ran straight at her, "Tishy."

Bending down Trish hugged the little boy, "why hello to you too Mikey. I guess you don't mind that I've come to watch you whilst your Mommy does some work then?"

Turning to face his Mom Mikey frowned, "you leaving?"

Shaking her head Stephanie stepped back so Trish could enter the suite, "no I'm not leaving, I'll just be in my bedroom."

Satisfied with the answer Mikey grabbed hold of Trish's hand and pulled her inside the suite, "come play."

Trish could only laugh and follow him wherever he took her.

Shutting the door behind them Stephanie shook her head and headed into her bedroom to get some work done before they had to leave and hopefully she could forget Hunter even existed.


	17. Chapter 17

After spending just over an hour doing work Stephanie knew they had to leave soon so she started to pack her laptop away. All of the suitcases bar Mikey's toys was all packed up so as her laptop shut down she went off in search of Trish and Mikey as they were very quiet.

Walking into the lounge she looked around and they were nowhere to be seen so she headed in the direction of Mikey's bedroom. Entering the room she frowned as the room was practically silent and all she could see were Trish's feet sticking out from the bottom of the other side of the bed, "what on Earth are you two doing?"

Suddenly Mikey jumped up from the other side of the bed, "you can't be here. Go 'way."

Stephanie stood there shocked at the way her son was talking to her, "excuse me?"

Trish sat up and looked over at Stephanie apologetically, "it's a secret, you can't see it."

"Oh I see." Stephanie was still confused but she didn't have the energy to fight them on it, "well I only came in to say we need to pack up and head to Smackdown so if you could please tidy all of your toys away neatly into the suitcase I would be grateful."

Nodding her head Trish turned to Mikey, "we can do that can't we Mikey?"

He was enthusiastic about his response, "if Mommy leaves."

Chuckling Stephanie shook her head, "I'm going, I'm going."

As soon as Stephanie left the room Mikey turned to Trish with a frown on his face, "it's not ready, she can't sees it."

Packing up the crayons Trish smiled sympathetically, "it's okay, I will put it in my bag so your Mommy can't see it and then we will finish it at the arena after. Does that sound okay?"

He nodded and knelt down on the floor to pick up the rest of his crayons as Trish slipped out to put it in her bag.

Returning to the room she gathered everything up from the floor and took it over to the suitcase with all of the toys in and packed it away neatly before she did the suitcase up, "ready?"

Mikey grabbed Bubbles from the bed and nodded, "ready!"

Trotting out of the room behind Trish Mikey stood there patiently as Stephanie did one final sweep of the room, "okay are we ready now?"

Smiling brightly he said, "I was born ready."

Trish couldn't stifle a giggle as Stephanie shook her head, "where did you hear that Mikey?"

"Poppy."

Rolling her eyes she pressed her lip together in a tight line, "I will kill him when I get my hands on him."

Trish laughed, "aww don't do that, it was cute."

Shaking her head Stephanie just pointed at the door and playfully said, "just get out."

Mikey didn't know his Mom was joking and grabbed hold of Trish's hand, "no! She stays."

Ruffling the little boys hair Trish smiled at him, "it's okay, your Mommy was only joking as she promised me a lift to Smackdown."

Stephanie nodded in agreement with Trish, "she is right but we do need to leave if we're not going to be late."

Trish grabbed hold of her suitcase and opened the door before she took hold of Mikey's hand, "I've already checked out so stick with me so Mommy can check out okay?"

Looking at his Mom for approval he watched as she nodded her head before he obediently followed Trish out of the room and towards the elevator so they could check out and head to Smackdown.

After leaving Stephanie's room Hunter had headed back to his own and slammed and banged around packing his things up whilst at the same time trying to cool off a little as he was fuming still.

Once he had packed his things he headed to check out to go to the gym and work out before he drove to Smackdown, grateful this one time that he travelled alone.

When Stephanie, Mikey and Trish arrived at the arena for Smackdown Mikey was eager to get out of the limo, "hurry."

Shaking her head Stephanie glared at her son, "be patient, the ring is not going anywhere."

"I's don't want da ring."

Pretending to faint she was shocked, "you don't want to go in the ring? Are you coming down with something?"

Reaching forward she pressed a hand to his forehead which he quickly pulled away from, "I's wants to play wiv Tishy 'gain."

Pouting and pretending to wipe at a few tears she then put her hand on her heart, "I think I feel my heart breaking."

Quickly moving over to his Mom he gave her a big hug, "I luvs you."

Kissing the side of his head she smiled softly, "I love you too."

The door finally opened and she stepped out of the limo closely followed by Mikey and then Trish. As soon as the bags were out of the trunk they gathered them all together and headed inside.

None of them had noticed Hunter pull up not far from them and whereas he had managed to calm down by working out in the gym seeing her again sent his anger rising.

Climbing out of the car he slammed the door shut before he opened the trunk and removed his bag before he slammed the trunk shut and locked the car before he headed inside of the arena.

Storming through the halls he went in search of the locker room and once he found it he slammed the door open before he tossed his bag in the general direction of the bench sending it shooting right past Chris Jericho's head barely missing him, "hey! Watch what you're doing."

Hunter looked at Jericho and frowned, "sorry."

Jericho nodded, "yeah it's okay. What the hell is your problem?"

"The stupid bitch won't talk to me because of her stupid brat."

Looking at Hunter like he had three heads Jericho was lost, "I am good with many things, gibberish is not one of them. What are you talking about?"

Slamming down on the bench Hunter leant against the wall, "I went to Stephanie's hotel room this morning to talk to her about what you said yesterday and she refused to and I'm sure it's all because the brat that is apparently hers was there. I swear that kid really gets in the way of things, I don't know why she didn't leave him at home with his Father because we don't need him here."

Jericho opened his mouth to counter the argument but he wasn't really sure how to, "maybe the Father works, maybe she's a Mother that likes to be involved in her son's life. The kid isn't doing any harm and is actually sweet if you gave him a chance."

"I don't want to give him a chance, I just want answers from her."

Rolling his eyes Jericho shook his head, "for the cerebral assassin you sure are dumb. If you want to even attempt to get her to give you the time of day to get whatever answers you're searching for then maybe you should try being nice to the kid, you never know it might work."

Turning his head to look at Jericho Hunter just shook his head, "I'm not going to buy the kid a sweetener."

"I'm not talking about buying him anything, just be nicer to him and around him and stop calling him a brat or she's likely to kill you. I don't know why I'm bothering to try and help you, it's not like you did anything for me ever."

Hunter sighed and ran his hand over his hair, "well whatever the reason for it is I am grateful so thank you."

Nodding his head Jericho stood up, "you're welcome. I'm going down to see if the ring is set up to get some practise in."

With that Jericho left the locker room leaving Hunter alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Because **levesque fan forever** won't stop bugging me about updating this here's a new chapter for you.

* * *

Arriving to her office Stephanie opened the door and propped it open so it stayed open for the time being as she placed the suitcases in the corner and her laptop on the desk. Turning around she saw Trish and Mikey stood in the doorway in what appeared to be a deep conversation but looking as thick as thieves, "okay you two, what's going on?"

Trish and Mikey both looked at Stephanie innocently, "nothing, we're just talking."

"Mmmhmm. I don't believe you so start talking."

Mikey's bottom lip came out in a pout and started to quiver as he was on the verge of tears, "can't say."

Hating to see her son so upset she walked over to him and knelt down bringing him into a hug, "has this got something to do with what you two were doing in the hotel?"

He nodded his head against her shoulder and mumbled, "don'ts hate me."

Putting her hands on his shoulders she pulled him back so she could look into his eyes, "hate you? I could never hate you. I trust you and I trust Trish, all you had to say was that it was about earlier and I would have been okay with it."

Lifting his head to look at her he was surprised, "you's not mad?"

Shaking her head she smiled, "no I'm not mad, I think it's quite sweet really."

Clapping his head Mikey jumped up and down, "yaaaay, so I cans go with Tishy?"

"Wait, where are you going with Trish?"

Trish decided now was the perfect time for her to get involved, "I was going to take him to the Divas locker room so you could do some work and I figured the girls would like the distraction."

Eyeing them both suspiciously Stephanie slowly nodded her head, "an hour or so would be good but only if you want to."

Trish nodded, "I do, I really don't mind as spending time with Mikey is a lot of fun. We may even head down to the ring before it gets busy."

Before Mikey was allowed to get too excited Stephanie shook her head, "no climbing or jumping off of things in the ring, I do not want any broken bones thank you."

Trish frowned, "but Moooooooooooooommmmm."

Laughing she shook her head, "I stand my ground. Now if you're going you'd better go please and Mikey behave for Trish or you will be in trouble."

Nodding his head obediently he gave his Mom a hug and kissed her cheek before he grabbed Trish's hand and let her lead him towards the Divas locker room.

As soon as Mikey had left Stephanie went back into the office and opened up her laptop bag taking out the laptop and placing it on the desk booting it up to get some work done.

Knocking on the Divas locker room door Trish smiled when she heard 'Enter' so pushing the door open she let Mikey inside whilst she dragged her suitcase behind her.

Lita turned her head at the sound of the door opening and smiled at Mikey before turning her attention to Trish, "are we now his official babysitters?"

Trish shook her head, "nope, me and Mikey are in the middle of something aren't we Mikey?"

Nodding his head vigorously Mikey sat down no the floor and waited for Trish when he realised they didn't have his crayons, "cayons!"

Trish's eyes widened when she realised, "damn. Lita can you watch him a sec whilst I run and get them please? If you want to see what we're doing it's in the front pocket of my suitcase."

Lita nodded her head, "sure, go ahead."

Trish practically ran out of the locker room to get the crayons from Stephanie's office so they could finish what they were doing.

As soon as Trish left Lita went over to the suitcase and opened the compartment where she said what she was doing with Mikey was and pulled out two pieces of paper with one being a picture and one being a half finished sign that read 'Worlds Greatest Mom', "these are nice Mikey."

Mikey nodded his head, "Tishy's helping cos I can't wite."

Chuckling softly Lita sat on the floor, "I can see. Are you doing all of the colouring?"

Nodding his head he crawled over and sat beside Lita with Bubbles, "Bubbles is helpin' a bit."

Placing the papers on the bench behind her Lita leant back a little, "how come Stephanie isn't helping with this?"

Tilting his head to the side he was confused, "Ste-pha-nee?"

Slowly Lita nodded her head, "yeah, you know the lady that was at ringside yesterday with you."

Mikey shook his head, "you means Mommy."

"Stephanie's your Mom?"

Mikey just sat there staring at Lita not understanding the question.

Trish ran into Stephanie's open office and went straight for the suitcase with all of Mikey's toys in, "don't mind me, just grabbing his crayons as he wants to colour."

Waving her hand dismissively at Trish Stephanie just continued with her work not paying any attention to what Trish was doing.

Once she had the crayons Trish headed back to the Divas locker room so her and Mikey could finish his present for Stephanie.

Walking back into the Divas locker room Trish was confused seeing Mikey sat staring at Lita, "everything okay?"

Lita looked over at Trish and nodded, "I want a word with you."

Trish placed the crayons on the floor next to Mikey, "why don't you finish your picture whilst I talk to Lita and then I'll finish the lettering and you can colour that in."

Nodding his head Mikey grabbed the picture from the bench and lay down on his front and started to colour it in.

Once Trish was satisfied Mikey was occupied she turned to Lita, "okay what's wrong?"

Gripping hold of Trish's arm Lita pulled her down the other side of the room far away from Mikey, "did you know his Mother was Stephanie?"

Trish looked at Lita like she was crazy, "what makes you think I wouldn't? Do you really think Stephanie would entrust him to me without giving me full details?"

"I never thought about it like that but why didn't you tell me?"

Shrugging Trish didn't see what the big deal was, "well for one it is not my business to share her private information and for two I haven't really seen you since I found out."

Lita frowned, "so what do you know about Stephanie's situation? Is she married again? Is the Dad around?"

Shaking her head Trish never picked Lita as a gossip, "Stephanie's private business is her private business and I am not going to spread it about for people to gossip over even if I know the full details."

With that said Trish went over to where Mikey was on the floor and sat down to finish the lettering on the sign for him.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie was working hard but the harder she worked the more her mind drifted to Hunter, sighing softly she got up and shut her office door before she sat at her desk and picked up her cell phone dialling her Mom's number.

Sitting there listening to the phone ring had to be the hardest part because she didn't even know if her Mom would have time to talk to her so she may not even answer her phone as it might be on silent. She was just about to hang up the phone when she heard, "Steph?"

Sighing softly she was relieved to hear her Mom's voice, "yeah Mom it's me. Do you have time to chat?"

Linda frowned, "yeah Steph I told you I always have time for you. We're actually taking a break now anyway so what can I do?"

"Hunter came by my hotel room this morning, he said he wanted to talk."

Linda had just taken a drink of her coffee when she heard that and she nearly choked on it, spluttering and couching she managed to choke out, "what?!"

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle hearing her Mom choke on her drink, "sorry for making you choke. Hunter came by this morning saying he wanted to talk but I told him where to go because Mikey was there and after yesterday I didn't want to expose him to that willingly but he was pretty insistent."

Pushing her coffee away from her so she didn't choke on it again Linda contemplated on how best to tackle it with Stephanie, "so um, what did he want to talk about? Why he isn't getting a title shot until the twelfth of never?"

Running her hand through her hair Stephanie sat back in her seat and put her feet on the desk, "actually when I said that business would have to wait until later he was pretty insistent that it wasn't about business so I actually don't know what he wanted."

"Are you going to find out?"

Laughing at the suggestion she shook her head, "you have to be kidding me, I won't be going within a hundred miles of him unless I really have to. Anyway we kind of had a fight about whose fault it was the marriage ended anyway so I can't see any conversation going well."

Unsurprised by her daughter's reluctance to talk to her ex-husband Linda wasn't expecting a different answer but she had to put something to her anyway, "don't you owe it to yourself to attempt to have a chat with him and clear the air? I mean so you can have closure and so you can move on."

"I won't have closure unless he knows Mikey is his and that is one thing I will not be telling him. I can move on with anybody I want at any time but right now I don't want to as I am more focussed on my son and making sure he is happy and healthy."

Sighing Linda understood where her daughter was coming from but she really wished she would reconsider, "Steph, please at least think about talking to him, maybe not today but before your Dad comes back to work and you go back to living a life where you don't go anywhere near the WWE."

Stephanie was shocked by her Mother's statement, "that is not true, I go to the offices every single day."

"Oh whatever Steph, you may go to the offices but you don't go anywhere near the arenas so truthfully you don't go anywhere near the WWE as the arenas are the heart and soul of the WWE."

Removing her feet from the desk Stephanie sat back up properly, "well I'd better get back to work before Trish brings Mikey back."

Linda was shocked, "Trish has Mikey? You have come a long way."

Laughing softly Stephanie knew her Mom was right, "baby steps right? She's the only one who knows the truth and I trust her to take care of Mikey and anyway they're only hanging out in the Divas locker room so what is the worst that can happen?"

"I will let you get back to work though Steph. Take care and give Mikey a big hug and kiss from me when you eventually get him back, that is if the Divas don't kidnap him."

Stephanie smiled softly, "I will do and thanks for this Mom."

Linda shrugged, "always my pleasure, that's what I'm here for. Bye Steph."

"Bye Mom."

With that both women hung up and Linda went back to work.

Mikey was laying sprawled on the floor colouring in the sign Trish had finished making whilst Trish and Lita sat on the benches watching him and a few of the other Divas were milling around getting things ready for the show.

As soon as the sign was fully coloured in Mikey jumped up from the floor and ran over to show Trish, "look Tishy."

Pulling the little boy closer she smiled at the sign, "that's beautiful Mikey, I'm sure your Mommy will love it."

Mikey nodded, "I hopes so."

Lita stood up from her seat on the bench, "I'm going to go and work out in the ring before the boys take it over so I'll see you later guys."

Trish knew that Stephanie had said he couldn't jump around in the ring but it didn't mean he couldn't watch Lita jump around, "what would you say Mikey if I said we could go down and watch Lita in the ring."

Looking at Trish excitedly he smiled brightly and nodded his head eagerly, "peas!"

Chuckling Trish took the pieces of paper from his hands and tidied up his crayons before she put them all safely in her suitcase and held out her hand to him, "come on then."

Eagerly grabbing her hand he let her lead him out of the locker room and towards the ring.

As they were walking to the ring Mikey spotted Jericho, "Jerky!"

Trish was quick to admonish him, "Mikey his name is Chris Jericho not Jerky so don't call him names."

Jericho who at this point had already turned around shook his head, "don't worry about it Trish, we met yesterday and Stephanie explained that he couldn't say Jericho yet so I don't mind." Turning his attention to the little boy he smiled softly, "what can I do for you today little man?"

Mikey looked up at Trish and then back at Jericho, "Tishy's taking me to play in da ring."

Jericho raised his eyebrow, "is that so? Is there room for another small one if I come too?"

Quickly nodded his head Mikey was eager for him to come too, "yaaay."

Trish laughed softly, "you don't have to come if you're busy Chris."

Jericho shook his head, "trust me I'm not, you're doing me a favour because then I won't be tempted to stick the Walls of Jericho on you know who."

Raising her eyebrow Trish was intrigued, "what did he do?"

Before Jericho could reply Mikey was pulling on her arm, "hurry."

Laughing and shaking her head Trish just started walking again so Mikey would leave her arm in its socket.

Hunter was sat in the ring staring at the ceiling just thinking things over when he felt a presence around him, lowering his eyes he looked over and saw Lita stood there, "can I help?"

Aware of his tendency to flip out at the smallest thing Lita looked around nervously before she looked back at him, "umm I was wondering if you'd mind getting out of the ring so I could get some practise in before tonight please?"

Standing up Hunter civilly nodded his head, "be my guest."

With that he climbed out of the ring and jumped down onto the floor before he climbed over the barrier and sat down in the front row.

Lita stood there stunned for a minute, was that really the same Hunter they'd been working with for the last four years?


	20. Chapter 20

When Trish, Mikey and Jericho got out into the arena Trish led them down the ramp and around the ring to sit at the announce table whilst Lita was warming up in the ring.

Moving one chair away from the desk a little she placed it where Mikey would be able to see clearly, "why don't you sit here Mikey and you can see clearly?"

Mikey didn't need inviting twice and he quickly climbed into the seat and sat there watching Lita intently.

Once she was satisfied Mikey was settled Trish took a seat a little bit to the side of him with Jericho sitting on the other side of her, "so why is you know who driving you around the bend?"

Jericho took a quick look at Hunter who was sitting ringside before he looked back at Trish, "he clearly still loves her and I told him some things he didn't want to hear, namely that Steph never cheated on him and he just isn't take it well."

"He's not taking it well that she didn't cheat? That makes sense."

Jericho shrugged, "truth is he is beating himself up that they split up and now she has Mikey and has moved on he is beating himself up even more."

Opening her mouth to respond Trish quickly shut it again as it was none of her business to tell anyone what Stephanie had told her in confidence.

Receiving nothing but silence Jericho nudged her, "earth to Trish, anyone in there?"

Shaking her head she looked at him and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I just drifted off."

"Yeah I did notice. She has moved on hasn't she?"

Looking down at her hands that were in her lap she frowned, "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

Jericho's only response was to give her a really strange look because he didn't know what to say to that.

Twenty minutes later and Lita was a little puffed out and decided to take a break so climbed out of the ring and sat on the apron facing Mikey, Trish and Jericho, "so what's with the audience?"

Trish shrugged, "Mikey likes the ring so as he finished his colouring I thought we'd come and watch you and Jericho just came along for fun."

Lita shrugged, "do you want to have another run around in the ring Mikey?"

Mikey nodded his head eagerly, "peas."

Jumping down from the apron Lita held her hand out towards him, "come on then and I'll help you climb in."

"Yaaay." Jumping down from his seat he ran over to Lita who easily picked him up and placed him on the apron before she helped him in the ring and then climbed in herself to supervise.

It had been a good hour since she had last seen Mikey and Trish so Stephanie decided to take a break from work and go and make sure that he was behaving himself so leaving her office she headed to the Divas locker room and knocked on the door.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer because soon Kelly swung the door open, "hi. Can I help you?"

Stephanie nodded, "yeah, I want to see Mikey please."

Kelly looked nervous, "he's not here, he went to watch Lita in the ring with Trish."

Shaking her head Stephanie smiled softly, "thanks, I should have known he would convince Trish to take him to the ring."

Turning around she went to head out to the ring to check up on him.

Back at ringside and Jericho got into the ring before he climbed to sit up on the top rope which caused Mikey to stop running, "I wants to do dat."

Trish frowned, "do what Mikey?"

Mikey pointed to where Jericho was sat, "I wants up there."

Shaking her head she climbed up onto the apron, "you can't, you heard what your Mom said about no climbing or jumping in the ring."

Jericho looked over at Trish, "but what if we held him **really** carefully?"

She shook her head, "I can't, Steph would kill me if anything happened to him."

Looking at Trish with a pout and the biggest puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen, "peeeeeaaaaasssss."

Jericho looked over at Hunter who was sat ringside just watching them all, "Hunter would you help and come and hold Mikey so he didn't fall and hurt himself?"

Knowing what Jericho had said earlier about being nicer to the kid he nodded his head, "sure."

Trish's eyes widened and she jumped in, "he can't."

Jericho looked at her oddly, "who can't."

Not knowing what to say and starting to panic she waved her hands about, "everyone. Steph would kill me if anything happened to him."

Jericho looked at Trish and then followed her gaze to see why she was looking panicked and Hunter was climbing onto the apron and it all clicked and he muttered, "oh my God it's him."

Deciding to quickly change the subject before Jericho could say anything Trish eyed him suspiciously, "so what are you suggesting we do Jericho?"

"Well if you and I stand in the ropes behind Mikey and help him climb up the ropes then Hunter and Lita can stand outside of the ropes to catch him if he happens to stumble."

Continuing to give Trish a pout and puppy dog eyes Mikey said, "peas."

Sighing heavily she gave in, "if anything happens to him Jericho you're taking the blame."

Mikey jumped up and down and clapped his hands, "yay yay yay."

Hunter and Lita climbed out of the ropes and stood either side of the pole that held them in place whilst Mikey stood facing the corner waiting for permission to climb the ropes.

Meanwhile Stephanie was just exiting the guerilla onto the top of the ramp and stopped seeing a group of bodies in the corner of the ring. As she looked more closely she saw Lita and Hunter stood outside and Mikey, Trish and Jericho inside the ropes. Her heart sped up seeing Hunter stood there worried that he would do something to hurt Mikey but she found herself glued to the spot as he didn't seem to be moving and neither did Mikey.

Once Lita and Hunter were in place Jericho held Mikey's waist as Trish grabbed the back of his pants, "okay Mikey, one rope at a time and go slowly."

Hearing what had said Mikey placed his hands on the top rope before he placed one foot on the bottom rope and then carefully pulled himself up so he was now stood on the bottom rope. With a bit of help from Jericho and Trish Mikey carefully climbed to the middle rope.

As soon as Mikey was stood on the middle rope Hunter placed his hand on the covering of the steel that held the ropes, "place your hands by here Mikey and hold on tightly, you'll be safer."

Carefully moving one hand at a time with the guidance of Hunter he placed them where Hunter showed him and held on tightly, "I's nearly at the top."

Trish laughed softly, "yes you are but this is as high as you're climbing or your Mom will kill me."

Hunter knew it wasn't entirely his place to say it but he was taking on board what Jericho had said about being nice, "Jericho why don't you take Mikey down a sec?"

Jericho looked at Hunter oddly and was about to say something when Mikey pouted, "noooo, not yet."

Biting on his lip nervously Hunter looked at Jericho, "trust me a sec."

Turning to Mikey he said, "just climb down two seconds and then you can sit back up here okay?"

Reluctantly Mikey turned his head to Jericho, "peas Jerky."

Laughing softly Jericho carefully lifted Mikey back onto the floor.

Once Mikey was stood on the floor Hunter climbed the ropes and straddled the metal bar Mikey had previously been holding and settled himself comfortably before he patted the turnbuckle in front of him, "Mikey can sit here and I will hold him and make sure he doesn't fall."

Looking at Trish hopefully Mikey said, "can I peas? Thens I jumps down."

Trish violently shook her head, "no way are you jumping down. I guess I can allow you to sit up there but under no circumstances are you to jump down from there."

Mikey smiled brightly, "yaaaay."

Jericho picked Mikey up and carefully sat him on the turnbuckle where Hunter promptly put his hands on the little boys sides holding him firm.

Stephanie stood at the top of the ramp glued to the spot unable to move. As she watched Hunter interact with her son it felt like somebody was stabbing her in the heart with a knife and then when they both sat on the turnbuckle she felt her eyes well with tears, if only he had believed her he would know that that was his son and not a strange kid.

She was wondering what had come over him though, he had gone from calling Mikey a brat to apparently being quite soft and gentle with him, as her gaze moved to Trish she wondered if she had told him, if she had she would kill her.

As Mikey sat on the turnbuckle and surveyed the arena his eyes fell on his Mom at the top of the ramp, "Mommy!"


	21. Chapter 21

Taking slow deliberate steps down the ramp and then up the steps before she climbed into the ring she stared at Mikey before she turned her attention to Trish, "what is this?"

Trish shuffled her feet nervously, "Jericho suggested it and Mikey begged and I couldn't say no and he didn't get hurt and he was never alone when he did anything and we were always watching him and protecting him and he was safe and honestly I wouldn't have let him get hurt."

Putting her hand up to stop Trish Stephanie shook her head, "try breathing so it doesn't sound like 'garble garble garble'."

Trish blushed as everyone else laughed softly at her. Sighing heavily Trish said, "it's all Jericho's fault but we were careful with Mikey and we didn't let him climb higher than the middle rope. Hunter and Lita were outside the ring incase he stumbled and Jericho and I held him from the inside. Honestly Steph I didn't mean to disobey you but when he does the puppy dog eyes it kills me."

Smiling a little she laughed softly, "yeah, my son has become quite adept at the puppy dog eyes to get what he wants."

Turning to Mikey she shook her head, "I told you no jumping or climbing in the ring and you deliberately disobeyed me."

Mikey went to jump from the ropes but Hunter held onto him tightly, "oh no you don't buddy. Your Mom just said no jumping so you need to wait for someone to lift you down."

Stephanie's head snapped up and she stared at Hunter, what the fuck was his problem? It took all of her strength not to ask him what happened to him.

Jericho quickly grabbed hold of Mikey and placed him on the floor, "I'm going to go."

Hunter and Lita both nodded and quickly followed Jericho out of the ring and up the ramp leaving a clearly irate Stephanie alone with Trish and Mikey.

Once everyone else had left Stephanie shook her head, "you two follow me to my office please."

Trish and Mikey followed Stephanie out of the ring and back to her office sulking all of the way.

As soon as they reached her office Stephanie pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, "Trish, sit down."

Not wanting to piss Stephanie off even further Trish immediately sat down and just waited for her turn to have the riot act read to her.

Turning to Mikey Stephanie looked at him with a stern look on her face, "when I tell you not to do something you do **not** go ahead and do it anyway. I don't care if Trish, Jericho, anyone said it is okay, if **I** say it's not okay then you do not do it. You will not be allowed back in the ring for at least the rest of today if not into next week too."

Nodding his head Mikey let his bottom lip poke out, "I sowwie."

"You're not forgiven. Now go and sit quietly in the corner and play with some of your toys."

Before he went over to his toys Mikey looked up at his Mom, "he's nots a bad man, he was nice."

Stephanie couldn't respond, she just couldn't or she would cry so she just pointed to the corner.

Running over to the corner of the room Mikey quickly pulled out a book and climbed onto the couch with all of his stuffed animals to "read" to them.

Watching Mikey get settled on the couch she then walked over to Trish who was sat on the other side of the room, "what the **fuck** did you tell Hunter?"

Trish was taken aback by the language and angry tone in her voice, "I didn't tell him shit. If you really want to blame someone for Hunter's weird behaviour go talk to Jericho."

Looking at her suspiciously Stephanie wasn't sure if she was trying to take the heat off herself or telling the truth, "what do you mean?"

Trish shrugged, "Jericho said when we saw him that he would be happy to come and watch Lita in the ring as it would prevent him from putting the Walls of Jericho on Hunter. When we were ringside he said that Hunter had been in a weird mood ever since Jericho told Hunter you didn't cheat on him."

"I will fucking kill Jericho, it is none of his God damn business to tell Hunter shit about what I talked to him about."

Putting her hands up in defence Trish shrugged, "go and rip him a new one not me. All I know is I haven't told **anybody** who Mikey's Father is and neither will I as that is your business and not mine."

Turning to look at Mikey Stephanie contemplated whether to go and speak to Jericho or not and speaking to him won out. She was in the mood to rip into people and he would definitely deserve it, "can you watch Mikey for a few minutes please?"

Trish nodded, "it will be my pleasure." Walking over to Mikey she smiled softly at him, "what are you doing?"

Mikey looked up at Trish and held up the book, "reading."

Smiling softly she perched herself on the arm of the chair, "can I join in?"

Nodding his head he passed her the book, "you read."

Making a spot for Trish on the couch he patted the empty seat and waited for her to sit down before he cuddled into her side to listen to her read to him.

As soon as she got confirmation from Trish that she would watch Mikey Stephanie stormed out of her office and headed straight for the mens locker room banging on the door as soon as she got there.

Randy sheepishly opened the door hearing a banging and gulped seeing his boss stood there, "can I help?

"Jericho, where is he?"

Randy dumbly pointed behind him unable to form a coherent sentence as she was freaking him out.

Following the direction Randy pointed she walked into the men's locker room, "Jericho outside, I want a word."

Jericho gulped and quickly followed Stephanie outside watching as she grabbed the door and slammed it shut behind them before she hissed lowly, "what the fuck do you think you're doing telling Hunter shit I told you when we were business partners?"

"But I told you that I told him you hadn't cheated."

Glaring at him she shook her head, "you clearly told him more than that because why else would he be coming to my hotel room to fucking talk? Why else would he be being nice to a kid that twenty four hours earlier he called a brat? Now tell me the truth Jericho, what did you tell him?"

Sighing Jericho ran a hand through his hair, "I may have told him it would be in his best interests to be nicer to Mikey." He currently felt like piggy in the middle between the two of him and he wasn't really in the mood to play peacemaker, "if he still has feelings for you then that is his problem, if you still have feelings for him then that is your problem, the fact that you're both too stubborn for your own good is apparently my problem as I'm getting it from all sides."

Stephanie couldn't believe the accusation, "I do **not** have feelings for Hunter still."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Why do you care so much about whether Hunter is nice to Mikey or not? I mean it's not like he's his Father right?"

Rubbing her temples she tried so hard to keep her temper in check and feeling her anger rising and her patience thinning she did the only thing she could do at this time and that was simply to just walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

Leaving Jericho Stephanie went to the one place she knew she could get some peace and quiet, the stands in the arena. Slipping into the main part of the arena through one of the back doors she climbed the stairs and took a seat in one of the rows to watch people working around the arena but being far enough away that they wouldn't bother her.

Watching everyone quietly get on with their business gave her some much needed time to reflect and she had come to a decision. Pulling her phone from her pocket she typed out a quick text:

_I can't do this. I will spend the rest of the week finding somebody to take over from me. Steph xx_

Sighing heavily she put her phone back in her pocket and went back to people watching. She would have to head back to her office soon to relieve Trish of Mikey and also to get back to work but right now she was too stressed and worked up which meant she might snap at someone and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Just as she was about to get up and go back to work she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When she pulled it out she wasn't surprised to see that it was from her Mom, reluctantly she opened the text to read:

_Why? What has happened? Mom xx_

Laughing softly she shook her head and typed back a response:

_Try asking what hasn't happened. Hunter was nice to Mikey and now Mikey likes him, Jericho is accusing me of having feelings for Hunter still and nobody is doing as I tell them to. Steph xx_

Waiting a minute to see if her Mom would reply immediately or not she continued to sit exactly where she was staring at the phone in her hand watching and waiting until finally it vibrated in her hands and lit up. Knowing exactly who it was she didn't even bother reading the text notification and just opened it:

_Well you do still love him don't you? As for Mikey liking Hunter isn't that a good thing? Why not just stick it out? It'll only be for a few more weeks. Mom xx_

Growing more frustrated by the minute she typed back a response:

_This isn't up for discussion. My decision is final and you will just have to deal with it. Steph xx_

Standing up she slipped the phone back into her pocket and walked away ignoring her phone as it buzzed in her pocket as she made her way back to her office.

Walking into her office she smiled softly seeing Mikey curled up against Trish as she continued to read to him, "having fun you two?"

Mikey's head snapped up and he immediately climbed off the couch and ran over to Stephanie, "Mommy! I missed you."

Chuckling softly she bent down and hugged her son, "I wasn't gone that long."

Grabbing his Mom's hand he tugged on it gently, "comes reads with us."

Shaking her head she frowned a little, "I'm sorry baby but I can't, I have work to do and I'm sure Trish has things she needs to be getting on with too."

Nodding sadly Trish agreed with Stephanie, "your Mom is right, I need to go and sort some stuff about before the show, I might see you later though if your Mom needs me to watch you."

Stephanie knew when it came down to it Trish wouldn't take it well when she told her they weren't coming back next week but she would just have to deal with it just like Mikey would however that didn't stop the fact that she would need her help, "if you wouldn't mind please. I won't be as late tonight though with it being a taped show so hopefully you won't miss your flight."

Laughing softly Trish got up from the couch, "it's no big deal to me, I'm not flying home until the morning so you can be as late as you want. When are you guys flying home?"

Groaning Stephanie hated remember it, "tonight. Somehow I have to struggle through the airport with a most likely sleeping Mikey and all of our bags, fun times."

Trish laughed softly, "well I can probably help you with that too but for now I have to leave so I will see you both later."

Walking past Stephanie and Mikey Trish left the office and headed back to the Divas locker room whilst Stephanie moved to sit at her desk, "Mikey why don't you go and play with some toys a minute whilst Mommy does some work and then we will get something to eat okay?"

Nodding his head obediently Mikey went and rifled through the suitcase until he found something he wanted to do.

Sitting down at her desk Stephanie pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, she should have done this yesterday but because Trish spent so long in her hotel room she didn't have time.

Picking up the pen she started to write:

_Dear Hunter,_

_Yesterday you met your son for the very first time. After you scared him half to death you proceeded to call him a brat for no real reason._

_I was really angry with you not just for the way you spoke to me but for calling your son a brat. I know you didn't know he was your son but I expected a lot better from you even if you hate my guts he never did anything to you to warrant that sort of hatred._

_This morning you came to my hotel room and said you wanted to talk, I don't know how you got my hotel room number and quite frankly I don't even care how you go it but I do care about your random appearance. No matter what you have to say nothing will make up for not believing me when I told you I wasn't lying four years ago and now you only have yourself to blame that you don't have your son in your life._

_Jericho told me that he told you that I hadn't cheated on you and that is why today you have been acting really funny and actually being nice to Mikey. I don't know what game you are playing but I will not allow you to fuck around with my son's emotions because he doesn't deserve it._

_Stephanie_

Folding the letter up she put safely in her laptop bag hiding it from the rest of the world ready to add to the rest of the collections of letters at home.

Once the letter was in the bag she tossed the pen onto the desk before she stood up, "I don't know about you Mikey but I'm starving, who here wants to join me?"

Mikey's ears perked up at the mention of food and he was quick to raise his hand before he raised Bubbles' arm too, "we do."

Laughing softly she reached her hand out towards him, "come on then."

Mikey ran over to her holding Bubbles with his one hand before he grabbed hold of his Mom's hand and walked out of the office with her.


	23. Chapter 23

This is dedicated to **stephandhhh123** and **levesque fan forever**. I promised you both an update to this story and here it is. I hope everybody enjoys it :)

* * *

Arriving at catering Stephanie laughed as Mikey raced over to the table looking over all of the food, "lots of food Bubbles."

Walking up behind him she placed her hand on his shoulder, "yes there is Mikey but you can't have it all. What would you like to eat?"

Looking over the table of food Mikey pointed to the chicken and then the mash and some vegetables before he pointed at an apple.

Shaking her head Stephanie made him a plate chicken, mash and veg, "why don't you go and eat this and then if you're still hungry I'll get you an apple to?"

Looking up at his Mom with sad eyes Mikey frowned, "but the apple was for Bubbles."

Sighing softly she gave in and picked up an apple, "come on then, let's sit you down."

Walking over to the table she placed the plate on the table with the apple before she went back for some knives and forks and then went to get herself something to eat.

Placing her food on the table she passed Mikey his knife and fork before she sat down watching as Mikey sat Bubbles on the table with the apple between his legs.

Clearly realising his Mom was watching him Mikey turned to look at her, "he's too ickle to sit in a chair."

She could only laugh, "just eat your dinner please."

They both tucked into their food with Stephanie keeping a wary eye on the other wrestlers as they came and went from the room but nobody really paid much attention to her, that was until Hunter entered the room.

Hunter had spent a lot of time thinking over things with Steph and things with her child and he really just wanted to make things right with Stephanie. He may have lost her but it didn't mean he couldn't find a way to somehow be friends with her and have her in his life again. It would kill him not be able to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her but he missed her like crazy.

Walking into catering he immediately spotted her sat with Mikey, she was so beautiful. Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts he walked over to their table, "hi."

Stephanie was really focussed on Mikey and her own food and didn't notice anybody walk up to the table until they spoke, as she turned my head to see who it was her heart leapt up into her mouth as she saw her ex-husband stood there, "hi?"

Gulping Hunter recognised the suspicion in her voice, "can we talk please Steph?"

Staring at her ex-husband she really didn't get what he wanted or why he wanted to talk to her, "I guess. Take a seat and I will listen to what you have to say but I am not changing my mind about your title shot position."

Shaking his head he didn't get why she assumed it was about business, about that, "actually it's got nothing to do with that or business, I wanted to talk about us."

Mikey's ears perked up and he lifted his head hearing Hunter talking about us, he didn't know what 'us' was but he always heard us about couples.

Looking at the man in front of her Stephanie was sure she had not heard him correctly, "what do you mean you want to talk about 'us'? There is no 'us' and hasn't been for four years so why do you give a damn now?"

Hunter looked between Stephanie and Mikey, "do you really want to do this here?"

Okay now she was getting pissed, "how dare you trying telling me what is best for **my** son."

"Oh for Christ's sake Stephanie, I wasn't trying to tell you what was best for your son. I was asking if you really wanted to have this conversation in front of your son, who I'm sure can pick up on what is being said and can go back and tell your new boyfriend information that he may or may not already know?"

Before she had chance to respond Mikey said, "Mommy doesn't have a boyfriend, Poppy wants her to get one but she won't."

Turning her head she glared at her son, "just eat your dinner please Mikey."

She then stood up and grabbed hold of Hunter's arm and pulled him far away from the table, "leave my son the hell alone. Leave him out of what sick and twisted games you are playing."

Sighing heavily Hunter looked at the floor before he looked back up at her, "I am not playing any 'sick and twisted games' with him, he's a good boy and a real credit to you and his Dad. Steph I really don't want to have this conversation here so can you get Trish to look after Mikey for a bit and we go back to your office and talk please?"

Looking at him like he was crazy she shook his head, "no, no and no again. Don't you think if you wanted to talk to me you should have done it four years ago **before** you Divorced me? Time for talking is done and over with Hunter, just leave me alone."

With that said she turned around and walked back to the table and sat down with Mikey and attempted to eat her dinner again but she wasn't feeling overly hungry anymore.

So preoccupied by thoughts of Hunter she failed to hear Mikey talking to her or recognise that he was there with her until he came beside her and tugged on her arm, "Mommy, is you listening?"

Lifting her head she was surprised to see Mikey stood beside her, "I'm sorry baby, Mommy was thinking. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you was going to eat or play wiv your dinner."

She couldn't help but smile as he said that, he was such a smart little boy, "what do you think Mommy should do Mikey?"

Clearly pondering the question Mikey took a minute to answer before he made his decision, "you shoulds eat it so you grow bigs and strong. I's eaten mine."

Pushing her chair back she picked Mikey up and sat him on her lap laughing as he squealed in surprise, "sorry baby boy, Mommy just wants a cuddle."

Mikey pulled Stephanie's plate closer, "eats."

Shaking her head and picked up her fork and started to put some food on it, "you are too bossy for your own good."

Mikey just smiled brightly satisfied that his Mom was eating her dinner just like he told her to.

As soon as she had finished her dinner she pushed her plate away, "I'm stuffed."

Giggling the little boy pointed to Bubbles who was still sat with the apple, "no, Bubbles is."

Playfully rolling her eyes at her son she shook his head, "smarty pants. Come on and let's go back to the office as you need to go to sleep soon and I think you need to wind down somewhat before we get to that point."

Eagerly sliding off of his Mom's lap Mikey walked around the table and picked up the apple and Bubbles before he stood and waited patiently for his Mom to be ready to leave.


	24. Chapter 24

Walking Mikey back to her office she couldn't get Hunter and his behaviour off of her mind. So distracted by her thoughts she failed to register Chris Jericho stood in front of her until she walked straight into the back of him.

Mikey stood there giggling as his Mom tried to regain her bearings, "yous walked into him."

Jericho turned around at the rough push he had gotten from behind to come face to face with Stephanie, "do you need an eye test?"

Laughing softly she shook her head, "no, I just need to stop thinking about something."

"Or someone."

Glaring at Jericho she shook her head, "if you will excuse us it is nearly somebody's bedtime."

With that she walked past Jericho pulling Mikey behind her as she wasn't in the mood to deal with Jericho and his stupid comments.

When they reached her office she quickly walked inside and shut the door before motioning to the couch, "go and take a seat and I will get a book to read to you."

Mikey climbed up onto the couch pulling some of his toys onto his lap for story time as Stephanie rifled through the suitcase until she found the book she was looking for. Once she had the book she took a seat on the couch next to him and opened it and started to read to him.

Finishing the last page she closed the book before turning to look at Mikey to see him sound asleep. Smiling softly she got up from the couch and placed the book on her desk before she carefully picked Mikey up and lay him down properly on the couch before sitting his toys on the arm of the couch except Bubbles which she put under his arm and then covered him with a blanket.

Turning around she picked up the book and put it back in the suitcase before she went back to her desk and sat down and started to work hard wanting to tie up all of the loose ends before she left so it was all ready for whomever she got to take over.

A couple of hours and a few quiet interruptions later and Trish was stood in front of her, "hey."

Trish smiled and whispered, "hey. I'm all done and ready so I can sit with Mikey for you."

Smiling softly Stephanie tapped away on the laptop a couple of times saving the work and sending an e-mail before she shut her laptop down, "thank you Trish. I've got a few loose ends to tie up tonight but I will try not to be too long."

Trish shrugged as she set her suitcase down in the corner, "doesn't bother me, I've got nothing to do as I'm not flying home until the morning so take your time."

Once her laptop had shut down Stephanie shut the lid before turned it upside down to cool down and stood up, "thank you for this."

Shrugging Trish pulled a magazine out of her bag, "my pleasure."

Walking out of her office Stephanie went to get on with her work.

Once Stephanie had left Trish opened her suitcase again and pulled out the papers that Mikey had coloured in earlier and also his crayons, walking across the room placed the crayons in the open suitcase which had all of Mikey's toys in and placed the papers neatly in the suitcase slightly hidden from Stephanie's view.

Deciding to make sure it wouldn't be obvious what she had added to the suitcase Trish packed Mikey's cuddly toys into the suitcase and closed the lid to make sure it would shut. Once she was sure it would shut she opened it again incase she had missed anything before she went and took a seat at the desk to read her magazine.

After tying up all of the loose ends Stephanie headed back to her office ready to get out of here and get home with her son never to set foot in an arena again. She was mere feet from her office when she heard her name being called from behind so she turned around to come face to face with Jericho, "can I help you?"

Jericho came running up to her, "yeah. What the hell did I do wrong earlier?"

Sighing softly she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere as I had so much going around in my head."

"That's all well and good but like you acted like I'd pissed you off."

"No it wasn't you, trust me. I had a mental check list of a million things I needed to get done tonight and I was more worried about finishing it all off rather than being polite."

Laughing he smiled at her, "thanks I feel the love. I guess I can forgive that though. I'll see you next week?"

Even though she knew she wasn't going to be there she didn't plan on telling anyone so she nodded her head absently, "sure."

Waving her hand she turned around and walked the few steps to her office slowly opening the door to see Mikey still sound asleep and Trish sat reading her magazine, "how was he?"

Shutting her magazine Trish smiled at Stephanie, "he didn't stir once so it was quite relaxed. I packed up his toys for you whilst I was bored."

Laughing softly Stephanie packed away her laptop, "thank you for that."

Heading over to the suitcase in the corner of the room she shut the lid and did it up before she lifted the suitcase so it was standing, "well I'm ready to go so thank you for this Trish."

Standing up Trish put her magazine back in her suitcase, "it was my pleasure. Why don't I take all of the suitcases and you can take Mikey so you don't have to wake him just yet?"

Pulling on her jacket Stephanie smiled and nodded, "thank you, for everything, you've been a real godsend."

Gathering all of the suitcases together for Trish she then went over to Mikey and carefully picked him up keeping the blanket wrapped around him so he stayed warm before they headed for the exit to get in the limo and head to the airport.

A relatively short ride later and they pulled up outside of the airport. As the door opened and Trish climbed out Stephanie felt bad that Mikey had grown so attached to her and this may be the last time he would see her.

Reluctantly Stephanie shook Mikey's shoulder gently to wake him up before they headed inside to check in. As he slowly woke up Mikey looked around worriedly but when he saw his Mom he felt more relaxed, "where are we?"

"We're in the limo outside of the airport baby, you just need to wake up whilst we go through security okay and then you can go back to sleep."

Nodding his head he sleepily smiled, "kay."

Climbing out of the limo Stephanie helped Mikey out before she took a couple of the suitcases from Trish, "the limo will stay to take you back to the hotel so don't worry."

Trish laughed softly, "you read my mind, thank you. Come on then and let's get you inside for your flight."

Taking hold of Mikey's hand Stephanie led him inside to go and check in. Once they were checked in they headed through towards security before their flight.

Knowing this was as far as Trish could go Stephanie stopped and turned to face the blonde, "thank you for everything Trish, I honestly couldn't have survived these past two days without you."

Shrugging her shoulders Trish looked between Stephanie and Mikey, "it was truly my pleasure, it was nice to be able to feel useful whilst at the shows."

Smiling softly Stephanie knelt down next to Mikey and whispered in his ear, "go and give Trish a big hug and kiss and say goodbye."

Frowning but doing as his Mom asked Mikey ran the few steps to Trish and hugged her tightly, "bye bye."

Kneeling down the blonde hugged the little boy back, "it's more like so long Mikey as I'm sure I'll see you next week."

Gulping Stephanie realised she'd have to tell Trish, "actually you won't. I texted my Mom earlier to let her know I'd find somebody else to take over the shows until my Dad can come back."

Trish's eyes widened as she stood back up, "what? Why? If it's Mikey then I can watch him more."

Shaking her head Stephanie looked nervous, "it's not you, it's not Mikey, it's not the work it's . . . you know."

Sighing heavily Trish was disappointed, "whatever he did I will kill him for it."

"He didn't technically **do** anything, I just can't be around him as he seems to want to pretend the last four years didn't happen and I just can't do it. I can't go to work every day and look at my son and then look at him playing Mr Nice Guy with my son and not feel guilt that he has no idea. I can't go to work every day for him to spend the entire time trying to talk to me and for things to go there. I have built these walls to protect my son and I won't let him bring them tumbling down, I have to be strong and I have to make a stand and that stand is I need to stay far away from him."

Trish had always known Stephanie to be strong willed and she could see it now, "I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

Stephanie shook her head, "no you won't. My mind is made up and I am doing what's best for me and what is best for my son and that is staying far away from the WWE. My home is always open to you though so whenever you're in the area give me a call and you can come by but I just can't let him back in."

Nodding her head Trish stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Stephanie in a tight hug, "I understand, I may not like it but I understand why you are doing what you're doing."

Pulling back from the hug with Stephanie she turned her attention to Mikey, "you be a good boy for your Mommy and I will see you soon."

"Luv you Tishy."

Smiling brightly Trish liked hearing that from him, "I love you too Mikey."

Stephanie took hold of Mikey's hand, "come on then, let's get going. Bye Trish and thank you."

Trish stood there and smiled softly waving at them as they walked off and through security out of her sight before she turned around to head back to the limo to go to the hotel.

It wasn't until she was sat on the plane, Mikey was sound asleep and they were in the air that Stephanie allowed herself a moment to relax and reflect. Wiping at a solitary tear that ran down her cheek she sighed heavily, if she was doing the right thing why did it hurt so bad?


	25. Chapter 25

After the show had ended Hunter was frustrated and confused by what Stephanie was playing at. He hadn't pictured Stephanie as the kind of woman to have a child outside of a relationship so knowing that she had a child and wasn't in a relationship seriously blew his mind.

Driving back to his hotel he just couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie and Mikey, something felt really off about the whole situation and the story he had heard and he just couldn't place what it was that was so wrong about it.

Swinging the door shut behind him he threw his bag on the floor before he flopped onto the bed staring at the ceiling contemplating his next move.

Fifteen hours later and Hunter was finally pulling his car into the driveway, as much as he didn't want to do this it was the only thing he could think to do.

Getting out of the car and walking the few short steps to the front door he sighed as he rang the doorbell and then stood there shoving his hands deep into his jeans pocket as he waited for the door to open. When it did finally open he smiled sheepishly at the person that appeared on the other side, "hi Dad."

Paul looked at his son and shook his head, "you know your Mother is going to kill you the minute she sets her eyes on you right?"

Nodding his head slowly Hunter just had to take it like a man, "I know Dad, I know. Can I come in?"

Motioning his son in he was pleased to see him but he did wonder what had caused this random visit seeing as they hadn't seen him in close to six months.

Stepping inside his childhood home Hunter sighed when he heard his Mom talking to his sister, this was going to be fun. Giving his Dad a quick hug he walked past him and stepped inside the lounge, "long time no see."

Patricia practically flew up from her seat and ran over to her son enveloping him in a huge hug, "Hunter, where the hell have you been? You do know it has been six months since we last set eyes on you right?"

"But I was only on TV Monday night."

Glaring at her son she gave him a light smack to the arm, "don't get smart with me. I hope you have a good explanation as to what has caused this sudden reappearance."

Sighing heavily he moved around the couch and hugged his sister Lynn before she moved up and allowed him to sit on the couch closest to their Mom as she did not want to be in the middle of this, "yes Hunter, why are you suddenly back again? You rarely return my phone calls and I'm lucky if you return my texts so why the hell are you now visiting?"

Frowning Hunter just shrugged, "I've had a rough week, I just wanted to see my family. Is this now a crime?"

Patricia eyed her son suspiciously before she answered but before she did have time to answer Lynn jumped in, "when it is you then yes it is. For the past few years we see you at Christmas and birthdays, if we're lucky. Anything other than this is normally the cause of a full moon."

Sighing and shaking his head he went to stand up, "okay I get it, I'll leave."

Lynn took hold of her brother's arm, "Hunter we don't mean anything bad by it but when it's been six months since your last visit and you turn up out of the blue and it's nobody's birthday then we're going to be cynical and slightly worried about you."

Sitting back down heavily on the couch he looked between his parents and sister, "she's back."

Patricia, Paul and Lynn all exchanged puzzled looks before Hunter's Dad said, "who's back?"

"Stephanie, Stephanie is back."

Lynn was confused, "Stephanie as in your ex-wife Stephanie? Stephanie as in the woman you banished from the WWE Stephanie?"

Nodding his head slowly he sighed, "yeah that's her. Apparently her Dad has had a major heart attack so she's been drafted in to take over the shows whilst he recovers."

Lynn suspected her brother was yet to get over his ex-wife so she was intrigued by how things went between them, "well I bet that was awkward. Did you speak with her?"

He laughed dryly, "oh yeah we spoke, it was so productive I'm now looking at never getting a title shot again."

Audible gasps could be heard from the other three adults in the room before his Mom spoke, "well go over her head and take it to the Board of Director's, she can't punish you for your history."

He lifted one side of his mouth in a lopsided grin, "actually I think the reason she did that was more to do with me calling her son a brat and calling her a few names. In my defence, I was pretty pissed that she was back and I was already having a bad day so it was just the cherry on top of the cake to hear she was back when she was meant to be gone forever."

"Her son?!"

Hunter laughed at the shock, "yes her son. Apparently she didn't sink into too much of a depression after I kicked her out, she got straight out and lay down for the first guy to come along and got herself knocked up."

Ignoring the way her son spoke about his ex-wife there was one question his Mom really wanted the answer to, "how old is the little boy?"

Shrugging his shoulders Hunter truthfully didn't know the answer to that, "I'm not sure, a couple of years or something maybe. All I know is he walks and talks. I'm going to get a drink though, I'll be back in a minute."

Patricia nodded, "you know where the fridge is, there's water in there waiting for you."

Hunter couldn't help but laugh softly as he walked out of the room.

As soon as Hunter had left the room Lynn looked directly at her Mom, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Patricia frowned, "I don't know. I guess it all depends on if you're thinking that maybe there is more to Stephanie's son than we know, something like Hunter being the Father."

Lynn nodded, "exactly. If the kid is already walking and talking then he has to be at least two to three and maybe even a little older than that. If she really didn't want to lose Hunter I can't see her having gone out and found the first guy to get her pregnant. But if he is the Dad then it leaves the unanswered question of why does Hunter not know?"

Paul shook his head listening to the two women in his life talking, "have you two listened to what you are saying? Do you really think it could be his? That sounds completely absurd and I think you both need to see a Doctor."

Patricia opened her mouth to snap back at her husband but when Hunter walked back in the room she turned her attention to him instead, "so what does Stephanie's boyfriend or husband think about her being back around her ex-husband with their son?"

"I don't think he'd like it but she doesn't have a husband or a boyfriend, however Vince would like her to have one according to Mikey."

"Mikey?"

Hunter nodded, "Mikey, Steph's son."

Patricia frowned listening to her son speak, "so tell me something Hunter, exactly how much did you speak with Stephanie and Mikey? Individually or together."

Confused by what his Mom was asking he shrugged, "I tried talking to Stephanie a few times after I cooled down from the initial shock but she shut me down fast and refused to talk to me. I spoke with Mikey like once or twice or something. My only real contact with him though was when Trish, Jericho, Lita and myself were helping him climb up the ropes and then I sat on the turn buckle with him. When I was sat on the turn buckle with him though it was really odd as it felt like I had a connection with the kid and I hadn't really been nice to him up until that point."

Lynn raised her eyebrow at her brother, "you had a connection with him? What the hell does that mean?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know. I know it sounds really stupid but it's hard to explain, it was like I felt a pull to him but that's probably because he's Steph's kid."

Lynn looked down at the floor and muttered, "and yours."

Turning his head to look at his sister he raised his eyebrow, "what did you say?"

Lifting her head she shrugged nonchalantly, "that maybe you're just going crazy."

Raking his hand through his hair he shrugged, "yeah you're probably right. I think this entire week has just messed with my head having her around and seeing her with a child which is why I came home to you guys, I need to get my head straightened."

Paul stood up, "well why don't you come and help me fix the shelf in the bathroom before I die from the nagging your Mother is doing."

Hunter laughed softly relieved to be able to get a distraction, "sounds good to me."

Standing up he followed his Dad out of the lounge.

As soon as Hunter had left Lynn turned to her Mother, "see, I told you it's his child."

Nodding her head slowly Patricia had to agree, it did appear that their guts were right but there was only one way they were going to find out the truth, "well you know there is just the one way we will find out what's really going on don't you?"

Lynn's eyes widened when she realised what her Mom was suggesting, "you mean go straight to the source? Straight to Stephanie?"

Patricia nodded, "exactly. I never did really fall out with my ex-daughter-in-law so I guess today is as good a day as any to call her for a little chat."

With that Patricia got up from her seat and went over to the phone and her phone book to look for Stephanie's phone number to give her a call.


	26. Chapter 26

This is for **AdeebaLovesHHH** because she would not stop bugging me for this chapter. Let this be a lesson to everyone else, if you bug me enough eventually I will cave and give you what you want lol

* * *

Arriving home just after 3am Stephanie put Mikey to bed and just crawled into bed herself leaving the suitcases in the foyer where the taxi driver had dropped them for her, tomorrow was another day and she would deal with them then.

Having had no more than three hours sleep she was rudely awoken just after 6am by Mikey pulling on her arm, "can we go to the arena again?"

Lifting her head from the pillow she frowned, "not today. Today is supposed to be an office day for Mommy but she's staying home and sleeping instead."

"No sleep, Mikey wants to play."

Sighing heavily with the realisation that that was all of the sleep she was going to get today she reluctantly sat up in bed, "okay fine, Mommy won't sleep but instead she will play with you."

Mikey jumped up and down on the spot, "yaaaay. Come on Mommy."

Rolling her eyes she threw back the covers before she got out of bed grabbing her robe as she went and pulling it on as she followed him out of the door and down the stairs.

Having convinced Mikey that at 6am the best idea for toys to play with would be to complete a puzzle she helped him complete it before she attempted to coax him into getting dressed and watching TV so she could have a quick shower. As the last piece of the puzzle was slotted into place she sat back a little, "how about we go and get you dressed and then you can watch some cartoons whilst Mommy has a shower and gets dressed so we can eat breakfast?"

Lifting his head he looked at her thoughtfully, "pancakes?"

Laughing softly she shook her head, "no pancakes today."

"No dressed."

Shaking her head she stood up from her position on the floor, "this isn't up for discussion, you are going to get dressed right now and I am going to shower and then we will eat breakfast and it won't be pancakes."

Frowning Mikey stomped his feet on the floor as he sat there but he did get up from his seat on the floor and followed his Mom upstairs.

A couple of hours later and finally Stephanie had Mikey dressed and fed and she was also showered, dressed and had eaten breakfast so now she just had to tidy up the kitchen and then she was going to sit down for a couple of hours to do some work whilst Mikey watched a movie or two and then she'd take him to the park.

Putting the last dish in the cupboard she walked into the lounge and picked up her laptop before she placed it on the coffee table and started it loading, "so what movie do you want to watch?"

Turning to face his Mom Mikey held up two, "Cars and Peter Pan."

Laughing softly she shook her head, "two huh? Well how about we start with Peter Pan and then you can watch Cars?"

Nodding his head eagerly he held out the movies for Stephanie and as soon as she took them from him he went and climbed onto the couch.

Putting the movie in the DVD player Stephanie started it up before she went and picked up the cordless house phone and her cell phone and placed them on the couch beside her so she wouldn't have to move if either of them rang. Once she had done that she took a seat picking up her laptop and putting her feet on the coffee table as she sat back ready to get some work done and out of the way and hopefully find somebody to run the shows for her.

As she went through the fifty e-mails in her inbox Stephanie sighed heavily, she now knew why her Dad had had a heart attack because he was clearly working too hard and had taken on too much. She was down to just five e-mails to go through when the phone started ringing.

Blindly reaching to the side she picked up the phone, "Stephanie McMahon speaking."

Linda had stewed over the texts she had received from her daughter the day before and waited for a response to the text she had sent her but gotten nothing back in return so she was going to have to tackle the problem head on. With half an hour before she was due to leave for her first engagement of the day she decided to give her daughter a call to see if she had slept on it and realised how silly she was being.

Dialling Stephanie's number she put the phone to her ear and listened and waited as the phone rang until the ringing stopped and her daughter came on the line, "Steph it's me."

Hearing it was her Mom on the phone Stephanie reluctantly stopped reading her e-mails and rested her head on the back of the couch, "sorry I didn't reply to your text, I've been busy."

"That's not entirely why I'm ringing. How did the show go last night after? How is Mikey feeling about not going back to the arenas again?"

Immediately Stephanie's defences went up, "what right do you have to ask how he took things?"

Linda gulped realising Stephanie was apparently in a confrontational mood, "he's my Grandson, I love him and care about his happiness."

Glancing over at Mikey to make sure he was engrossed in his movie Stephanie shook her head angrily, "stop it with the doting Grandmother routine, all you care about is me telling you know who about you know what."

Unable to stop herself Linda rolled her eyes but prevented herself from saying what was really on her mind, "I care about you telling Hunter what exactly? I care about the WWE being run to a satisfactory standard whilst your Father is off sick and you are the only person he trusts to do that. I also care about your happiness and right now Steph you can't lie to me and tell me you're happy because you're not, I see it in your eyes."

Laughing dryly Stephanie really didn't get why her Mom had to bring this up, "happy? I am happy, I have Mikey and he is all I need."

"Oh bullshit Stephanie, you and I know that you still love Hunter but you're afraid and that is why you're running away again like you do every time something gets hard. I love you but you need to stand up and face this like an adult, tell Hunter the truth that he is Mikey's father and admit that you still love the man. Maybe if you did both of those things you could both move on as adults and Mikey could have both parents and you may just have the family you have always wanted."

Refusing to listen to any more of her Mom's crazy theories she just ended the call and tossed the phone back on the couch beside her. Just as she was about to dive head first back into her work her attention was drawn to Mikey, "I wants to speak to Grandma. I wants to tell her how much fun I had."

Sighing softly she raked her fingers through her hair, "I'm sure she'll ring back later, she was just really busy."

Although she thought her Mom would ring back later to give her another lecture she wasn't expecting the phone to ring so quickly again but in her annoyance with her Mom she failed to register that it was now her cell phone ringing and not her home phone as she picked it up and accepted the call, "for fucks sake, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times. I'm never telling him, no matter how much I may still love him I simply cannot put myself or my son through the rejection. There, are you happy now?"


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter is proof that if you bother me enough I will update lol I have lost count of the amount of times and people that have bothered me for this chapter since I posted the last one so I hope you all enjoy it :) I also want to take a moment to say a massive thank you to **everybody** who reviewed the last chapter, it meant the world to me so thank you :)

* * *

Patricia was nervous as she keyed in Stephanie's cell phone number, she had a home phone number too but wasn't entirely sure whether she would be at home or even if she still lived at the same address so she decided to try the cell number just to see if it was still the same number.

As she listened to the phone ring she tried to put out of her mind all of the bad things that could come of this phone call and focus on the positives that could come out of it like gaining a grandson and maybe getting the woman she considered a second daughter back. As soon as the line was answered she wasn't expecting to be greeted with a long speech.

"For fucks sake, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times. I'm never telling him, no matter how much I may still love him I simply cannot put myself or my son through the rejection. There, are you happy now?"

That was definitely not something she had expected to hear when she dialled the number and she was pretty sure Stephanie had no clue it was her on the other end but she decided to try her luck and see if she would talk to her, "hello Stephanie, long time no talk."

Hearing a voice on the other end of the phone that was not her Mom's was bad enough but hearing the voice of the Mother of the man she was in love with was definitely a major disaster and now she had to try and recover and bluff her way through it, "Patricia, it's lovely to hear from you."

Relaxing slightly at the vague friendliness in the tone Patricia let out the breath she had been holding in, "it's so nice to speak to you too Stephanie, it has been so long since we last spoke."

Laughing softly Stephanie wondered what she actually wanted, "it's got to be nearly four and a half years now since we spoke, since you know what happened."

Patricia frowned a little, "yeah. I guess you can understand that with him being my son I had to stay loyal to him no matter how much I loved you."

Sighing heavily Stephanie raked her fingers through her hair, what the hell was she meant to say to that? Taking a deep breath she briefly looked at Mikey who was still engrossed in his movie before she turned her attention back to the phone, "I can understand that, blood and family comes first before anything else."

As much as Stephanie wanted to tell Patricia that if she **had** taken the time to talk to Stephanie she may have a grandson in her life but she wasn't going to do that because she didn't want it to get back to Hunter.

Patricia could hear the distance in Stephanie's voice, it was like her mind had drifted somewhere else and she sounded almost wistful and that gave her even more hope that what she believed about Stephanie's son may be true. Deciding to take things tactfully she was going to start small, "so how are you doing?"

"I've been better. I'm so busy right now with my Dad being in hospital that I'm running the entire WWE and having to go back on the road and run the shows too so I'm really busy. How are you and Paul doing? How about Lynn?"

A small smile graced the lips of Patricia at the fact that she took the time to ask about her former in-laws, either Stephanie had completely turned over a new leaf or she wasn't the crazy bitch Hunter had thought she had turned in to. Sitting down on the couch Patricia relaxed, "I'm well, my husband has had a few health problems in recent years but he is doing a lot better these days and Lynn is doing just wonderfully thank you."

Stephanie had failed to see that Mikey's movie had finished or that he had climbed off of the couch and was now stood in front of her, that was until he tapped her on the leg, "Mommy, my movie's done."

Jumping a mile when she felt the hand on here leg she nearly ended up through the ceiling. Clutching her free hand to her chest she tried to slow down her breathing and her now racing heart.

Having not received a reply from his Mom Mikey patted her leg again and whined a little bit, "Moooommmmyyy."

Frowning Stephanie shook her head, "no whining, I heard you the first time. Mommy is on the phone right now but she will change your movie in a minute for you if you'd just sit back down please."

Looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes he pouted, "I sowwie. Luv you."

Smiling warmly at her son she leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, "Mommy loves you too."

Watching as her son walked back over the the couch where he had been sat and climbed back on she eventually turned her attention back to the phone not really caring that Patricia will have clearly overheard that she had a son because Hunter would tell her the truth anyway and she had probably gathered that from her opening speech meant for another person. Taking a deep breath she focussed on the phone, "I'm sorry about that Patricia, as you can imagine things are busy with a toddler around."

Shocked that Stephanie was being up front, open and honest with her she decided to try her luck, "oh wow. I had no idea you had a child or that you were married again."

Laughing dryly Stephanie shook her head as she moved to the edge of the couch, "oh I'm not married, it's just me and Mikey."

"Awww Mikey, that is such a cute name. How old is he?"

Stephanie paused mid-step as she walked towards the DVD player to change the movies over, was she honest with her or did she lie to her? If she was honest with her she may work out for herself that Hunter was the Father and did she really want that? Deciding to just bite the bullet and not lie to the woman she chewed her lip nervously, "thank you. He's three. I'd better go though, I've got to change this movie over for him and finish my work because this afternoon I'm taking some time out and taking him to the park. It was lovely to speak with you Patricia, take care and send my love to the family."

Stunned by Stephanie's openness Patricia nodded her head silently in understanding, "that's fine. It was lovely to speak with you, give Mikey a big hug and kiss from me for just being a little cutey and I might talk to you again sometime. Have fun this afternoon and don't work too hard."

Laughing softly Stephanie looked back at her laptop, "yeah that'll never happen. I'll be working my fingers to the bone until my Dad returns to work but at least somebody else will be running the shows for me from next week so the travelling will be one less thing I have to do. Anyway I'd better run, bye Patricia."

"Goodbye Stephanie."

Both women hung up the phone with Stephanie tossing her cell phone back on the couch before she turned her attention to the DVD player and started swapping the movies over for Mikey. As she was in the middle of swapping the DVD's over Mikey said, "who was that Mommy?"

Turning her head to look at him she rested back on her feet, "it was just an old friend of Mommy's, somebody she hasn't spoken too since before you were born."

"Do you miss 'em?"

Frowning a little she sighed softly, "a little baby boy but things happened and we drifted apart."

Looking thoughtfully for a second Mikey clearly pondered what his Mom had said, "well change it. Vat's what yous tell me when I don't like somefink."

Laughing softly she shook her head at him, "if only it was easy as that baby. Anyway I'm going to put this movie on and finish my work before we have lunch okay?"

Mikey nodded his head eagerly as he turned his full attention to the TV as Stephanie put the disk in the machine and it started to play.

Ending the call with Stephanie Patricia looked at the phone as she did the maths in her head.

Lynn had noticed how thoughtful her Mom looked and it made her slightly nervous, "what did she say Mom?"

Looking up at her daughter Patricia worked it all out, "put it this way, either Mikey, Stephanie's son, is also Hunter's or she got with someone really fast after she split with Hunter and had a child with them. If it was somebody else she's definitely not married to them."

Lynn looked at her Mom and then back at the door making sure Hunter wasn't around, "so what are you trying to say Mom? You think that we have a nephew and grandson out there that we've never met?"

Nodding her head as she looked at her daughter seriously because that was exactly what she meant, "exactly. Now the question is, how do we find out if we are right or if it was purely coincidence?"


	28. Chapter 28

I've changed the rating to 'M' just to be on the safe side.

* * *

She moaned as his lips found hers and his hands went to her waist gripping her gently before he slowly laid her back on the bed. His hands moved from her waist to palm her breasts teasing her nipples just enough to make her moan but not enough to give her any real pleasure causing a frustrated moan to pass her lips. His lips then travelled from her lips to her neck and lower reaching the top of her breasts as his hands moved back to her waist his lips moved lower kissing all over her breasts before they continued their journey south. She had no idea what had happened to her clothes, it was like they disappeared with magic.

As his lips started moving lower she became aware of the ringing of the phone and she mumbled, "they need to fuck off."

Turning her attention back to the feel of his lips on her body she lifted her head to look down at the man that was giving her so much pleasure and was almost shocked to see a head covered in long blonde hair, "Hunter?"

His head lifted from where he had been kissing her body and smirked that smirk that she loved so much, "yes my love."

As her head fell back on the bed she became aware that the ringing hadn't stopped, it seemed to be getting louder and louder. Opening her eyes slightly to answer the phone and stop the annoying ringing from interrupting the most amazing experience she had had in a long time she immediately became aware that the second she opened her eyes the lips left her body and she started to panic, looking around the room nervously and realising she was at home and alone, the only thing she ever seemed to be these days, alone.

Despite her breathing being quite rapid and shallow as her heart tried to calm down after the dream and the panic that set in when she woke up she blindly answered the phone, "hello?"

After her daughter had hung up on her earlier Linda had decided to let her cool down before she rang back so doing some work and waiting until Mikey normally had a nap she then decided to call Stephanie to try and straighten things out. As she listened to the phone ring she was beginning to think she was going to avoid her but when she answered the phone and sounded out of breath she as intrigued, "Stephanie, did I interrupt something?"

Realising it was her Mom she sighed heavily, "you have a lot to answer for today."

Linda gulped, that definitely didn't sound good and she wasn't sure she was prepared for the answer to the next question, "what happened?"

"Oh nothing, I only unintentionally told Hunter's Mother that I was still in love with her son, thank God I never actually mentioned him by name. You also just woke me up from a nap and I was having the weirdest dream so maybe I should be thankful to you for that."

Laughing softly Linda really did want to know more about the dream, "what was the dream about? Why on earth was it so weird?"

Stephanie blushed at the memory of what the dream was all about, "umm, you know I don't really remember what it was about, I just remember that Hunter was in it and it was really peculiar."

Unsure of exactly how to go with this Linda decided the only way to do it was head on, what was the worst Stephanie could do in response? Playing with the papers in front of her Linda tried to be nonchalant as she said, "well you know that only means one thing right? Hunter has to be on your mind. Maybe talking to his Mom earlier and being honest with yourself how you felt about him has opened your mind to all of the possibilities in front of you."

Pulling the phone from her ear Stephanie stared at it before she put it back to her ear, "I actually have no words to respond to that with, it was so . . . so . . ."

"So on the money?" Linda laughed softly before she continued, "so why did Hunter's Mom ring? Was she sticking up for her son saying you were a terrible person and shouldn't have put her precious baby boy right to the back of the line for a title shot?"

Raking her fingers through her hair Stephanie sighed and climbed off of her bed to go downstairs to make some coffee to keep her awake, "that's the funny thing though, she didn't seem to have any clue about his title shot, or at least she didn't mention it. She just seemed to be ringing for a general chat to check up on me."

It was Linda's turn to be silenced by a comment from the other person but only this time she was silent because she had a feeling that Patricia knew something, or at least thought she did, and what Linda thought Patricia may have had an inclination over really wasn't going to sit well with Stephanie. Deciding she had to say something to Stephanie she asked the question, "did she know about Mikey?"

"She didn't seem to know no, well at least she didn't say that Hunter had told her about him. I did end up telling her about him but only because Mikey came over to me when I was on the phone wanting me to change the movie so she heard him in the background and I couldn't lie to her as Hunter would tell her about him eventually."

Something was bothering Linda and she wasn't sure why, "you always had a good relationship with Patricia, do you feel bad that you're keeping Mikey from her?"

So surprised by her Mom's line of questioning Stephanie nearly fell down the stairs as she missed a step but luckily she was at the bottom so she only stumbled forward rather than going head over heels, "what do you mean?"

"Well you know Patricia loved you and treated you like a daughter so do you feel bad that she has missed out on all of Mikey's milestones and on spending time with him?"

Walking into the kitchen Stephanie flipped the kettle on before she walked back out again, "I prefer not to think about anybody but Hunter in that regard because if I did I would be miserable and would be living with the biggest guilt imaginable because they were a nice family and so warm towards me until we split up. If I just focus on Hunter and focus on him being an asshole and his stupidity being the reason that he isn't in Mikey's life then I can cope with that, if I think about his family then I may crack."

Linda wasn't sure what to say in response to that but she didn't need to say anything as after a pause Stephanie continued, "this is why I didn't want to go back to the WWE, I knew old feelings would end up getting stirred up and my life would end up as a fucking mess again. I spent the past four years making a good life for me and my son and then I ended back up in WWE and I don't know what is real and what is fake any longer."

Really feeling for her daughter Linda wanted to just go over and give her a hug but she couldn't, "what is real is you have a loving family around you, a beautiful son that adores you and a job that you are amazing at. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon? I was thinking that maybe I could come by and we could discuss your future with the WWE."

Picking up a couple of Mikey's toys she threw them in the toy box, "I have no plans tomorrow I don't think. I'm going to go into the office in the morning to check up on things but I should be home by the afternoon as the office isn't really a suitable place for Mikey. It will be good to have another head to pick as to who I can get to run the shows for me."

Linda smiled softly, "you know I will help you to make the right decision." The only thing Linda didn't say out loud was that the right decision would be Stephanie going back to the WWE, sitting it out and telling Hunter the truth and moving on with her life and hopefully moving on with him. She had a feeling that Hunter still loved her daughter, she also had a feeling that Patricia knew about Mikey and that is why she rang Stephanie but she just had no idea how to find out the truth.

Sighing softly Stephanie heard movement upstairs, "I've got to go Mom, Mikey's awake and I promised him we'd go to the park."

Laughing softly Linda liked that she was letting loose and taking some time out, "well have a good afternoon and I'll be by about 2ish tomorrow."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too and I love Mikey also. Goodbye Stephanie."

Raking her fingers through her hair Stephanie walked to the foyer, "bye Mom."

Ending the call she slipped her phone into her pocket as Mikey appeared at the top of the stairs, "Mommy!"

Chuckling softly Stephanie smiled and nodded, "I'm down here baby boy. Be careful as you come down these stairs, Mommy doesn't want you falling."

Nodding his head Mikey grabbed the railing and took the stairs one step at a time until he was a few from the bottom and Stephanie scooped him up and held him close, "Mommy loves you."

Holding onto her tightly Mikey kissed her cheek, "love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

Focussing his energy on helping his Dad fix the shelf in the bathroom was exactly what Hunter needed, he needed to take his mind off of Stephanie and Mikey and somehow get it back on his career.

Paul had been going through his toolbox and asking Hunter to grab things from him but he just wasn't listening to grabbing the towel from the side he threw it at Hunter's head.

Feeling the towel smack him in the face Hunter grabbed it and glared at his Dad, "what the hell was that for?"

Frowning at his son Paul shook his head, "you're not listening to me, you're too busy off in dream land thinking of God knows what . . . or maybe that should be who."

Rolling his eyes Hunter walked over to his Dad, "whatever, let's just get this done before Mom kills you and me both."

Passing his son the tools Paul made sure he had everything before he went about fixing the shelf. In the middle of fixing the shelf he paused and looked at his son, "do you love Stephanie still?"

Hunter's eyes widened at the question and he was just grateful he wasn't holding anything, "are you actually serious with that question? You genuinely think I still love her?"

Paul shook his head, "no I don't **think** it, I **know** it. Son you are forgetting who I am, I am your Father and I have been in your position before, I have lost a woman who I loved dearly due to lies. The difference between you and I though is that you still love that woman, she is the only person you have ever truly loved and will ever truly love and myself, I found your Mom who is the woman I love more than anything in this world and the woman I knew immediately I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Sighing heavily Hunter leant against the wall, "I can't help it Dad, it doesn't matter that what she did was the cruellest most horrible thing a person could possibly do to another human being I can't help the fact that I still to this day love her. I think that is why I was so mad hearing that she had returned, I had managed to block her from my mind and pretend she no longer existed so I could pretend I didn't still love her but having her there, being so close but yet being so far away from her was torture. Knowing that she moved on and had a child with somebody who she clearly didn't love and is no longer with is like a dagger to the heart."

Putting down the tools Paul looked at his son seriously, "have you actually told her any of this?"

"How? She won't give me the time of day."

Not entirely sure how to put this without angering his son Paul tried to be diplomatic, "well in a way you can't really blame her for that."

Hunter's eyes widened and he glared at his Dad, "I can't believe you are taking her side."

Frowning Paul knew his son would react like that no matter how he said it, "it isn't about taking sides son, it's about the truth."

"The truth? The truth is that she lied to me about carrying my child and then she didn't have the guts to face me one on one to sign the Divorce papers, she had her attorney do it instead. The truth is she had a son and has avoided me and the WWE ever since. The truth is she has a guilty conscience."

Paul's eyebrow raised as he listened to his son talk, "I don't think she is the one with the guilty conscience."

Hunter was outraged at his Father's comments, "why would **I** have a guilty conscience? I wasn't the one who lied to the other."

"No, you were the one who just treated your wife like shit."

Feeling even more angry now Hunter didn't get what his Dad was going on about, "you were on my side through the entire thing."

Looking at his son like he was crazy he couldn't believe he didn't get it, "of course we were, you are our son and blood is thicker than water. The last thing we were going to do is back Stephanie over you despite how much we loved her. The truth is Hunter that when you returned from your quadriceps injury you sidelined your wife and your relationship for your career, you literally did not give her the time of day. She literally did everything she could possibly do short of taking a steel chair to your head to try to get you to pay attention to her and when you wouldn't she went to extreme measures."

Raking his fingers through his hair he shook his head, "so what you're saying to me is it is my own fault that she lied to me about being pregnant?"

"No . . . well yes, kind of. Who was the one person that was by your side the entire time from the minute you got injured to the minute you returned?"

Rolling his eyes Hunter shook his head, "it sure as hell wasn't her, she was too preoccupied for most of it with the whole Alliance shit."

Picking up his hammer he held it by the head letting it dangle between his fingers needing to do something with his hands before he strangled his son, "Hunter you are kidding me right? She'd fly out at a ridiculously early hour in the morning to be at the shows and would then catch a red eye back to you the minute the show was ended so how can you say she was too preoccupied with that? At least she was dedicated and bothered to pay you attention when you needed it the most which is more than I can say for you."

"You did not just say that I didn't pay her any attention."

Nodding his head Paul smirked, "oh I did and I will keep repeating it until you get it through your thick skull. This in no way excuses her for what she said but Hunter think about it, the husband you've stood beside for the past eight months returns to the business he loves and the second he does you no longer exist in his world. You try everything you could possibly do to get his attention but he just won't listen or take notice of you so you do the only thing you can think of to get a reaction and you say you're pregnant and bam, you suddenly get the attention you have been asking for and craving. Was Stephanie in the wrong for lying? Absolutely she was but there is no way that condones your behaviour afterwards."

Sighing heavily he finally understood what his Dad was saying to him, "I really fucked up didn't I?"

Not wanting to sugar coat it for his son he simply nodded and agreed, "yes you did."

Resting his head back on the wall Hunter looked at the ceiling, "do you think there is any way that I can fix it with her?"

Shrugging his shoulders that was an answer that Paul couldn't give his son, "I can't say that you **can** fix it but I don't think there is any way for me to say you **can't**. If you are able to prove to her you've changed, you can forgive her for what she did and you can take some responsibility for the part you played in the entire situation then I should imagine there is a chance if she feels the same for you still. The main thing though is that you probably need to show her that you can actually be nice to Mikey consistently without it seeming like you're trying to get to her through him and you need to show a willingness to treat him like your own son even though he is not if you are realistically going to have any chance of getting back with her permanently."

Looking a bit panicked Hunter didn't know where to start, "so basically you're saying I'm fucked?"

His Dad laughed at him, "no son, what I'm saying is you have a **lot** to prove to her and to yourself but more to her because of her son so it will be hard work and are you cut out for that hard work?"

Pushing himself from the wall to stand straight he nodded his head, "if it means I will win her back then I will jump through as many hoops as she puts in front of me and I will prove to her that I can love her son as if he were my own."

As he looked into his son's eyes Paul saw something he hadn't seen for a long time, a fire and a determination and he felt like he was actually getting his son back at last, "well good luck son. Now let's get this shelf fixed."

Both men turned their attention to the shelf in front of them however Hunter's mind was also somewhere else plotting on how he could make things right.


	30. Chapter 30

With the men safely out of the way upstairs Patricia and Lynn sat down to discuss strategies, "so how do you think we can get concrete proof on if Stephanie's son is also Hunter's?"

Patricia shrugged, "this I am not sure about. If I ring her again it will look far too suspicious, if you were to ring her then that would be equally as suspicious but I'm not sure how we would go about getting proof."

Frowning Lynn looked at the door as she heard her brother and Father approaching, "well we need to put our heads together and think of something and fast before we lose out on any more time with our potential family member."

Both Lynn and Patricia ended their conversation as the men approached the room not wanting to overhear what they were saying about Stephanie.

Hunter and his Dad finished fixing the shelf in the bathroom and did a couple of other small jobs that his Mom had been nagging his Dad over before they went downstairs and flopped into their seats. Once he was settled Hunter turned his head to the side to see his Mom and sister staring at him, "what? We've done a few jobs and now we want to relax. Is this not allowed now?"

Lynn looked at her Mom and exchanged a look with her, Hunter was . . . different and she couldn't put a finger on what had changed and judging by the look she got back from her Mom she was clearly thinking the same thing.

Pushing himself up from the couch Hunter looked at his Mom and sister oddly, "I'm going to get a drink whilst you two give each other weird looks and when I return hopefully the two of you can return to normal human beings again."

As soon as Hunter left the room Patricia hissed, "what the hell did you say to him? He's like a completely different man, he's so . . ."

As Patricia trailed off Lynn's mind started whirling trying to finish the sentence when it hit her, "he's happy, focussed but happy."

Both women turned to glare at Paul, "what did you say to him?"

Paul shook his head, "what is said between men stays between men. I want what is best for my son so I gave him a little advice and told him some hard truths regarding a certain lady."

Before they could press him any further Hunter walked back into the room, "so I was thinking Lynn that maybe you and I could have some sibling bonding this afternoon. Do you have time to come and do some shopping with me please?"

Looking at her brother oddly she wasn't sure what to make of him because he actually wanted to go shopping, "sure, I think I can stretch to spending a few hours shopping with my brother."

Taking a sip of his bottle of water he smiled warmly at her, "thank you, I appreciate it."

Not an hour later and Hunter was ready to go shopping so he moved to the edge of the couch, "we are going to go shopping now and then I will take everybody out for dinner tonight to apologise for not being around more and for being an asshole."

That was too much for Lynn and she couldn't get her head around it all, "okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother? Don't get me wrong I love this new you but I've not seen this person in like five years so why has he suddenly reappeared?"

Hunter shrugged, he didn't want to go into this in front of his Mom and get her hopes up as he knew how much she had adored Stephanie, "why don't we walk and talk?"

Shrugging her shoulders Lynn grabbed her bag, "I'll see you later Mom and Dad."

Patricia smiled, "yes you will. Give us a call Hunter and let us know where we're eating for dinner and what time and we will see you there."

Hunter nodded his head before he turned to head for the door with Lynn.

Once they were outside the front door Lynn turned to face him, "so where are we going?"

Hunter smirked, "the toy shop."

Laughing lowly she briefly wondered whether to say what was on her mind but decided to anyway, "well I know you've regressed a few years but I didn't realise you'd regressed that far so now you're back in your childhood."

Rolling his eyes he gently pushed her towards the car, "just shut up and get in."

Shaking her head she waited as he unlocked the car before she climbed in and put her seatbelt on.

Climbing into the car Hunter's mind drifted to whether he was doing the right thing by doing this or not but overwhelmingly he just had a desire to do anything he could to win his ex-wife back, the idea of her being with somebody else made his blood boil. Starting the car he put it into reverse and backed out of the drive before he headed towards town.

Twenty minutes later and they pulled up outside the toy story. Pulling into a car parking space he killed the engine looking up at the building in front of them, "this is huge, I never knew how big toy stores were."

Lynn shrugged, "they have to cater for every one and every thing. So can we narrow it down to know what we are looking for so it doesn't take us all day please?"

Turning in his seat he took a deep breath as he looked at his sister before he blurted out, "I want to buy something for Mikey to say I'm sorry."

Looking at him suspiciously Lynn had to ask the obvious question, "are you trying to buy his love so Stephanie will take you back?"

Shaking his head he should have known that question was coming, "no. I just want to say I'm sorry for being an asshole towards him on Monday, he's only little and didn't deserve it. Steph will probably throw it out before it gets to him anyway though."

Shrugging her shoulders Lynn wasn't so sure she would, especially if what she suspected was the case, "you never know. Come on and let's get this started."

Opening the car door she climbed out slamming it shut behind her, they had a lot of ground to cover considering they didn't know his exact age or what he already owned but she was confident they would find something.

Nearly two hours later and they finally emerged from the toy story with a couple of bags, "well I think this about covers pretty much everything. Thank you for this Lynn."

Lynn shrugged, "well as you don't know his exact age or exact tastes this is the best option, it will be a box of delights for him and something should appeal to him. The big question is how are you going to give it to him though?"

Popping the trunk of his car Hunter frowned as he placed the bags inside, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of sending it overnight by FedEx to the offices but that's a bit impersonal and may get it thrown out so I thought about maybe sending it to Steph's parent's and with any luck they will pass it on." The one thing Hunter didn't let on to his sister was that he was also going to order some flowers for Stephanie, he needed to say sorry to her too, for everything.

Having listened to his idea Lynn nodded his head, "sounds good to me. Why don't you drop me home and then you can go and get it sent off."

Nodding his head Hunter opened the car door and climbed in, he was on a tight deadline right now to get it sent off and the flowers ordered before the shop closed.

Thirty minutes later and he was stood inside the FedEx shop with the bags of toys. Walking over to the counter he motioned for some assistance nodding politely when I young woman walked over, "may I help you Sir?"

Hunter nodded his head, "where can I buy a box to send some stuff please?"

Chuckling lowly the woman motioned all around her, "wherever you look." Upon noticing the slightly panicked look on his face she smiled, "would you like some help picking the right box and the right packing materials?"

Nodding his head eagerly Hunter placed the bags on the counter, "I want to send these overnight to arrive tomorrow please."

Taking a quick look inside the bags she immediately went for the right size box and some tissue paper, "this box should be plenty big enough and then if you use tissue paper to cover it as it is mostly all boxed and is all unbreakable. If you then fill in the name and address for the sender and the recipient then I will get it all sent out tonight for you."

Taking everything from the counter he nodded politely at the young woman, "sure, I'll be back in like ten minutes or something."

Looking at the clock she nodded her head, "take your time, we don't close for fifty minutes."

Taking everything over to the corner of the store Hunter quickly set about packing the toys inside the box covering different layers with tissue paper.

As soon as the box was packed he picked up a pen and some paper and wrote a quick note:

_Dear Mikey,_

_Please accept these gifts as my way of apologising for being mean to you and saying those bad words in front of you on Monday. Hopefully one day we can be friends._

_Hunter_

Folding the paper in half he scribbled Mikey's name on it before he placed the letter on the very top of the parcel and proceeded to pick the entire thing up and carry it back to the counter for the young woman to help him secure the box.

Seeing the man walking back to her the young woman made sure there was space on the counter before she turned to get some packing tape, "all set Sir?"

Placing the box on the counter he nodded his head, "I sure am."

Between the two of them they secured the box before he scribbled the 'To' and 'From' addresses on the box and then paid before he left.

Walking out of the FedEx shop he turned right and walked a few steps down to local florist, if he was going to do this then he would have to do it right. Walking inside he smiled politely at the older lady, "is there any chance you could deliver a bunch of flowers tomorrow morning please? It's a local Greenwich address."

The older lady pushed the glasses a bit further up her nose and peered at the young man in front of her, "it depends on what you want sent really and whether we have it in stock."

Biting down on his lip he looked down at his phone nervously tapping a few things in and pulling up a website before he lifted his head, "a mix of red, pink and yellow roses to represent sincerity, a wish for her to believe me and a promise of a new beginning."

Quickly scribbling the notes down the lady smiled and pushed the piece of paper and a pen towards him, "just write down the name and address where it is to be delivered whilst I get you a card to write out to go with the flowers please."

Grabbing the pen he started to write down Stephanie's name and Linda's address, he knew there was no way she wouldn't be seeing her parents regularly so hopefully the flowers and toys for Mikey would arrive close to each other so Stephanie got them both at the same time.

Once he had written down the address he pushed the paper back across the counter just before the the older lady returned and placed a card and envelope in front of him, "there you go, just fill that in too please."

Looking at her he nodded his head, "thanks." He then proceeded to scribble out a note:

_Stephanie,_

_I'm sorry. Please, I beg you, just give me ten minutes of your time so we can talk as there is so much I need to say to you._

_Hunter_

_P.S. I_

Changing his mind he struck through the 'P.S. I' and then scribbled her name on the envelope before he put the card into the envelope and handed it to the older lady, "when do you think you'll be able to deliver it tomorrow please?"

"I'll have it delivered before midday for you. How would you like to pay."

Pulling out his wallet he handed over his credit card not caring how much it cost, he wanted to just make a gesture.

After paying for the flowers he walked out of the florist with his head held high. This was the first stage but there would be many more to come and he knew it.


	31. Chapter 31

Vince loved his wife dearly but slowly and surely she was driving him crazy with her constant mothering. Resisting the urge to scream and throw things as she asked if he had everything he needed for the thousandth time in the past fifteen minutes, "I'm fine **dear**, I have everything I need **dear** and if I don't I will just get up and get it. You heard the Doctor when he released me from hospital, gentle exercise is good for me and sitting on my ass doing nothing is not so stop fussing, I am not one of the kids."

Linda shook her head at him but ignored the way he had stressed 'dear' as he spoke, "I'm sorry for stressing over you but you are my husband, I did nearly lose you so I want to make sure it doesn't happen."

Vince smiled softly, "I know but I'm not going anywhere, I'm as tough as you can be and there's no way a stupid heart attack is going to finish me off, I have grandchildren to watch grow up."

Moving to sit on the arm of the couch she sighed softly, "I know but you can understand why I'm so worried can't you?"

Nodding his head he placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently, "I do, it's just a little overbearing sometimes. I promise you though, I will not be moving off of this couch other than to use the bathroom, get a drink or if the phone or door goes which is unlikely but the Doctor said the short walks will be good for me."

Turning her head she nodded and smiled softly at her husband, "but if you don't feel well you will call me right?"

Rolling his eyes he moved his hand and pointed to the door, "out!"

Laughing as she stood up she nodded, "I'm leaving."

Turning around she pressed a kiss to the top of his head before she picked up her handbag and walked out of the door.

As soon as his wife walked out of the room Vince sat back, put his feet up and switched the TV on.

Stephanie sighed as she looked through her bag making sure she had everything and then she turned to look for Mikey who was trailing far behind, "Mikey hurry up please. Mommy needs to get this work done and then we're going home because Grandma is coming over this afternoon."

Mikey ran over to Stephanie clutching Bubbles tightly, "we's were looking at the pretty pictures."

Taking hold of Mikey's hand she led him to the elevator, "they're the same pictures that are here every time you come and visit."

Pouting Mikey allowed Stephanie to lead him to the elevators and up to the top floor.

Once they reached the top floor Stephanie let go of Mikey's hand, "you know where Mommy's office is."

Mikey squealed as she let go of his hand and gave him permission to run down the entire length of the corridor.

Stephanie shook her head as Mikey ran off with Bubbles trailing behind him.

Once he reached the end of the corridor Mikey stopped right in front of his Mom's door and looked at her just waiting to be allowed in. He was brought out of his desire to be let into her office when he heard, "Mikey."

Spinning around to the sound of the voice he dropped Bubbles and went running into her arms, "Jeeeennn!"

Jennifer smiled and hugged the little boy tightly, "how are you?"

Mikey hugged the older lady tightly, "Mommy took me to the 'rena, I met lots of wesslers ands I went in the ring and climbed the ropes ands there was mean people and Tishy's my fwend."

She laughed and she pulled away and ruffled the little boy's hair, "sounds like your average Monday and Tuesday in the WWE. So what are you doing here?"

Smiling softly at her Secretary Stephanie shook her head, "I have to do some work and then we're going home this afternoon as my Mom is coming over to help me do some further work. I've brought some colouring books so Mikey should sit quietly and not disturb you."

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, "he doesn't bother me, I like having him around. Why don't you leave his colouring books here and Mikey can sit and keep me company and he can tell me all about the fun he has had?"

Looking at the older woman sceptically she shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that for me, you have your own work to do."

Rolling her eyes at the younger woman Jennifer stood up and took Mikey's hand, "trust me when I say that the only thing I have been doing this week is working so a couple of hours of spending time with Mikey will do wonders for me."

Reluctantly agreeing Stephanie pulled the crayons and colouring books from her purse she handed them over to her Secretary, "be a good boy for Auntie Jenn and Mommy will just be in there if you need her."

"Yes Mommy."

Stephanie shook her head as Mikey led Jennifer over to her desk so he could sit with her whilst Stephanie went straight into her office and pushed the door to before taking a seat at her desk and getting started.

Vince had spent a while surfing the channels looking for something decent on TV when he came across Maury Povich and upon reading the headline muttered, "twenty five children, or is it more? What on Earth is wrong with people in the world? It would make a good storyline though."

Just as Vince's mind was drifting to how he could get the storyline to work the doorbell rang. Pushing himself up from the couch he headed to the front door swinging it open to be confronted by a delivery guy with a large box, "can I help you?"

Looking at his clipboard he looked back at the older man, "is this the right place for Mikey McMahon?"

Nodding his head Vince rolled his eyes a little realising his daughter had clearly been spoiling her son, "yes it is. Can you put the box inside the door for me though please because I have recently had a heart attack and am not allowed to do any heavy lifting."

Nodding his head the delivery man immediately stepped inside and placed the box down, "there you go Sir. Can you please sign for it?"

Nodding his head Vince took the clipboard and pen and quickly scribbled his name before handing it back to him.

Taking the clipboard the delivery man nodded his head politely, "thank you Sir. Have a good day and I hope you feel better soon."

Heading out of the door he hopped back into his truck and took off for his next delivery.

Vince shut the front door not paying the box any more attention as he went back to the lounge to continue watching Maury.

Jennifer smiled at Mikey as he told her all about the fun he had had with Trish when suddenly he stopped mid sentence and looked shocked and upset, "Mikey, are you okay?"

Mikey shook his head, "I made Mommy a pwesent, she's not said fank you."

Jennifer frowned, "maybe she hasn't gotten it yet?"

His bottom lip poked out and it started to quiver as he was on the verge of tears, "I's lost it, Tishy had it."

Not wanting to see the little boy cry Jennifer rubbed his back gently, "why don't I give Trish a call and ask her about it?"

Nodding his head eagerly he immediately brightened up as Jennifer slipped into Stephanie's office, "hey Steph, can I borrow your phone so I can give Trish a call for Mikey please?"

Nodding her head Stephanie pulled the phone from her purse and handed it over, "just make sure she's not busy."

Gratefully taking the phone from her she nodded her head, "of course."

Walking back out of the office she pulled the door too as she scrolled through Stephanie's phone book until she got to Trish's number and then called her.

Waiting for Trish to pick up the phone she kept an eye on Mikey who was quietly colouring away.

Suddenly Trish picked up the phone, "Steph? Have you reconsidered about the shows?"

Jennifer raised her eyebrow, "Trish it's not Stephanie, it's Jennifer her Secretary. I'm ringing on Mikey's behalf."

Hearing Trish's name Mikey perked up, "Tishy!"

Running over to Jennifer he tugged on her skirt gently, "I talk please?"

Biting down on her lip Jennifer nodded her head, "I'm just putting you on speaker."

Not waiting for an answer Jennifer put the phone on speaker and held it for Mikey who quickly said, "Tishy! I's lost Mommy's pwesent."

Chuckling softly Trish could just picture his face right now, "no you didn't Mikey. When you go home find the suitcase that has all of your toys in and it's in the pocket."

"Really?! I's not lost it?"

Shaking her head she did feel sorry for him, "no you've not. Try what I said when you go home and if you don't find it get your Mom to call me again."

Smiling brightly Mikey nodded his head, "thank you Tishy, miss oo."

"I miss you too but I will see you soon I'm sure."

Jennifer said her goodbyes to Trish as Mikey ran back to the desk to continue his colouring and she went to join him.

Maury was just come to an end and he was just about to find out how many children the guy actually had when the doorbell rang again. Groaning he pushed himself up from the couch and went to answer the door frowning when he saw a big bouquet of flowers, "can I help?"

"Stephanie McMahon?"

Raising his eyebrow Vince shook his head, "clearly my name is not Stephanie. She is my daughter though."

Thrusting the flowers towards him the girl nodded, "will you accept them please? This is the address we have for her."

Shrugging his shoulders Vince took the flowers and placed them on top of the box, "sure, just show me where to sign."

Motioning to the clipboard she anded Vince the pen and watched as he scribbled and printed his name, "there you go."

Smiling softly the girl nodded, "thank you Sir. Have a good day."

Vince just nodded his head shutting the front door utterly confused by why flowers for Stephanie had arrived here.

Maury Povich had long since been forgotten as he was curious to find out who was sending Stephanie flowers. Placing them on top of the box that had arrived for Mikey he carefully pulled the card out from the middle and opened it to read.

_Stephanie,_

_I'm sorry. Please, I beg you, just give me ten minutes of your time so we can talk as there is so much I need to say to you._

_Hunter_

_P.S. I_

As he read the card he couldn't help but shake his head a little. He knew that his daughter still loved Hunter as she had not gone and gotten herself a new boyfriend no matter how many times he had tried to set her up with someone and judging by the card he had a feeling that Hunter felt the same but he really didn't think things were going to be that easy.

Putting the card back into the envelope he placed it back in the middle of the flowers he went to go back to sit down in the lounge again when an idea hit him, it was a long shot but it was something he wanted to look at. Turning back around he went over to the box and looked around it for a 'From' address but all that was on it was a PO Box, "clever boy Hunter, very clever boy."

Satisfied that he had the answers he wanted Vince went into the lounge and reclined back on the couch as Linda was due back very soon and he didn't want to get told off.


	32. Chapter 32

Linda came breezing through the front door after spending a successful morning campaigning and now she was going to make Vince lunch and then head over to Stephanie's to talk some sense into her.

As she shut the door the flowers on top of a box caught her eye, confused but intrigued she walked over to them picking them up and smelling them before her eyes settled on the card in the middle with Stephanie's name scrawled on it. Setting the flowers back down her eyes caught the label on the cardboard box, frowning when she saw Mikey's name scrawled on the 'To' label she shook her head.

Walking into the lounge she stood in the doorway and looked disapprovingly at her husband, "why are you buying things for Stephanie and Mikey?"

Turning his head to the side Vince looked at her quizzically, "what are you talking about woman?"

Motioning to the hall she stepped inside the room, "the flowers, the big box with Mikey's name on it, what are you doing?"

Realising that his wife thought it was him he opened his mouth to argue but then quickly shut it again because he didn't want her to not take the stuff to Stephanie's.

Linda raised her eyebrow as she looked at her husband, what exactly was he playing at? Something was going on and he wasn't sure he liked it, "what are you up to Vince? You didn't buy him a gun or something did you?"

He was starting to think all of this campaigning was making his wife crazy, "don't be stupid, of course I didn't." Deciding to change the subject he opted to get his wife's opinion on their daughter's love life, "can you please explain to me why Stephanie doesn't have a man in her life? Mikey needs a Father figure and before I die I want to see my daughter happy."

Linda laughed softly, "you know why, she's still hung up on Hunter and despite everything she just can't let him go. Please don't freak out when I tell you this but she kind of is saying she won't go back and run the shows."

His eyes widened and his pulse quickened slightly but he took a few deep breaths to calm down because he didn't want to end up back in the hospital, "why?"

"It begins with 'h' and ends with 'r'. She still loves him Vince and she can't bear to be around him especially because of Mikey, she doesn't want to let herself get hurt again or to allow Mikey to get hurt."

Deciding to take his life in his hands and broach the subject with his wife Vince asked the one question he didn't know he wanted the answer to, "what do you think she'd do if he still loved her?"

Linda looked at her husband oddly, "what do you know?"

Not actually **knowing** anything Vince could speak with a clear conscience, "nothing. I was just wondering out loud because as much as he and I haven't seen eye to eye he was always good to her and she was the happiest she has ever been when she was with him. As a Father who has looked death square in the eyes I can't help but just want her to be settled and happy again."

Sighing heavily she threw her purse down onto the chair, "you and me both but we will see. I am going to attempt to convince her that she shouldn't run away from the WWE and more importantly from him so hopefully, if he really does still love her, he can convince her of that and she will tell him the truth about Mikey. So what would you like for lunch?"

Vince shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "don't really care to be honest, just do whatever."

Smiling softly at her husband Linda nodded her head, she could feel his frustration and felt the same as he did. Sometimes she just wanted to shake her daughter and tell her not to be as stubborn as her Father was.

Pushing open the front door Stephanie opened her mouth to tell Mikey to wash his hands when he went running off, "Mikey! Stop right there. Where do you think you are going young man?"

Mikey pointed towards the back of the house, "play room."

Shaking her head she pointed to the downstairs bathroom, "no playing right now. It is lunchtime so Mommy needs you to wash your hands for lunch please."

Pouting he reluctantly dropped Bubbles onto the couch and went to wash his hands whilst Stephanie went to start dinner.

Forty five minutes later and she was just finishing off her sandwich when the doorbell rang. Popping the last piece into her mouth she walked to the door swinging it open to reveal her Mom laden down with things, "what on Earth do you have there?"

Linda walked through the door and carefully placed the box on the floor, "these were waiting for you when I got home so I told your Dad I would drop them over here."

Picking up the flowers she went to hand them off to Stephanie when Mikey came flying out of kitchen, "Gramma!"

Chuckling she put the flowers back down and bent down to hug her Grandson, "hello Mikey. Did you miss me?"

Nodding his head eagerly as he hugged her tightly, "lots."

Smiling Linda stood back up and picked up the flowers again, "well I have a surprise for you. See this box? It's all yours."

Before Mikey had a chance to get excited Stephanie shook her head, "Mom! You shouldn't be spoiling him."

Smiling innocently she shrugged, "I didn't do anything." Holding the flowers out to Stephanie she handed them over, "these are for you so you go and put them in water whilst I help Mikey open this box."

Not wanting to argue with her Mom as the flowers were gorgeous she took them from her and headed towards the kitchen to put them in water.

As soon as Stephanie left Linda got onto the floor with Mikey, "come on then little man, let's open this box so we can see what goodies are inside."

Mikey was already picking at the tape trying to unstick it getting thoroughly frustrated by it.

Linda was quickly able to pull it away from the box enough to be able to unstick one side to peel away.

As soon as the flaps of the box were free Mikey was pulling them open and dived inside immediately pulling out a stuffed monkey and the piece of paper, "Bubbles' bwuver."

Linda smiled softly as she looked at him holding the monkey tightly, "what's the paper Mikey?"

Mikey shrugged and silently thrust it towards her so she could read it to him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Stephanie had just put the flowers in water placing them in the middle of the worktop for the minute as she pulled open the envelope and took the card out to read. As she looked at the card she felt her blood boil, "I am going to kill him."

Storming out of the kitchen she headed for the hall again, "Mom!"

Linda was scanning the note when she heard her name being called, lifting her head her eyes widened when she saw the way Stephanie was walking towards her, "yes?"

Thrusting the card at her Mom she frowned, "read this."

Taking the card from her daughter Linda read it over before she looked at her daughter, "well that was nice of him to send you flowers."

"Nice?! You are seriously telling me that it's _nice_ that he's grown a conscience about five years too late."

Linda sighed heavily, "Steph please don't be like this, it's not needed. He says he is sorry, he says he just wants five minutes of your time and at the end it even looks like he is going to say something else but he changed his mind."

Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at her Mom, "I don't care, it's too little too late. So what did Dad buy Mikey?"

Before Linda had chance to reply Mikey was tugging on her skirt, "Gramma, what's it say?"

Deciding that her daughter needed to be given a polite smack of reality to the face she decided to just read it out to them both, "Dear Mikey, please accept these gifts as my way of apologising for being mean to you and saying those bad words in front of you on Monday. Hopefully one day we can be friends. This is from Hunter."

Stephanie frowned, "gifts? As in more than one?"

Mikey heard his Mom say more than one and immediately went back to the box and pulled out some tissue paper and threw it onto the floor before picking up more toys, "more Mommy, more."

Glaring at her Mom Stephanie shook her head, "how could you be so irresponsible to bring this stuff over so Hunter can buy Mikey's love?"

Frowning at her daughter Linda shook his head, "now you are talking silly. It doesn't sound like he's buying his love, it sounds like he is sorry for being rude and scaring him so just wants to say sorry and he knows you're mad at him still so to be on the safe side he bought him some things and sent them to us so he would get them. Reading the card that was with your flowers he obvious . . ."

Stephanie cut her Mom off, "let's just see what he bought first before we go and sing his praises shall we?"

Not willing to argue with her daughter over this she just stood back and watched Stephanie get on her knees with Mikey and empty the box of all of the things Hunter had bought and sent to him.


	33. Chapter 33

Hunter spent the morning obsessively checking FedEx's website tracking the package waiting for them to be delivered so he could relax. As soon as the package showed as delivered he breathed a sigh of relief, one down and one to go but he couldn't track that one.

Lifting his head when there was a knock at the door he sighed softly when they rang the doorbell also. Getting up from his computer chair he left his "office" and walked to the front door swinging the door open not entirely surprised to see his sister on the other side, "could you not give me time to answer the door?"

Lynn smirked, "I could but seeing as you're kind of turning into my old brother again I thought it would be fun to just turn up on your doorstep and wind you up by doing both. Are you going to invite me in?"

Rolling his eyes he stepped to the side allowing her to enter, "so what did I do to deserve this visit? I mean you never come and visit me normally."

Walking past her brother into the house she made herself comfortable on the couch, "well yeah but that was because I was afraid you'd pedigree me before but now you've opened your eyes to the love you still have for Stephanie you're kind of a nicer guy so I feel safer coming here without a bodyguard."

Shutting the door he walked into the lounge and took a seat across from the couch in the chair, "so honestly now, why are you here?"

The truth was Lynn wanted to know if Hunter had worked out that Mikey might be his but she wasn't going to actually say that to him, "well I was kind of wondering if you'd heard from Steph yet? I know it's early but well I want to know if she chews you out or if she will be nice."

Hunter smirked as he propped his feet up on his coffee table, "oh I'm waiting for her to chew me out but I don't know if she either has my number still or will think to get it from the offices so I may not know until Monday."

Pouting a little Lynn didn't like that, "that's awful, I don't want to have to wait until Monday to know what happens."

Throwing a cushion at his sister he shook his head, "well if it makes you feel any better I know that the parcel has arrived and been signed for at the McMahon's, I don't know if Steph's flowers have arrived yet though."

Sitting up straighter on the couch she looked at him with wide eyes, "you bought her flowers? Do you have a death wish?"

Shrugging his shoulders he hadn't thought of it from the point of view that she may kill him for going overboard, "maybe? I don't know, I just felt like I should send her some flowers to say sorry for everything and so she didn't think I was just trying to buy Mikey's love or anything."

"What kind of flowers did you buy her?"

Looking at his sister oddly he wondered why she wanted to know, "umm you know, some roses. Don't worry, I didn't buy just red roses as they're so cliché and she's not that kind of woman. I bought a mixture of red, pink and yellow as they all have different meanings and I just thought it would be for the best. They'll signify: love, 'please believe me' and a new beginning."

Smiling at her brother she was impressed with the way he was approaching it, "well I am impressed that you have thought it through this much but you don't have your hopes up do you?"

Laughing he shook his head, "God no. She's a McMahon and as stubborn as mule so I know it's going to take more than a bunch of flowers to get me back in her good books."

Sniggering lowly Lynn nodded her head, "yeah, a bunch of flowers won't get you in the bookcase let alone anywhere near her good books after all of the shit you put her through."

Sighing heavily Hunter nodded his head, "I know, trust me I know. I have no idea what my next move should be after this."

"Well I'm thinking you should make me a coffee and we can brainstorm together."

Hunter was briefly stunned into silence, "you'd help me think of ways to try and get her back?"

Nodding her head Lynn didn't see why he was so shocked, "yes, why? Do you not want my help?"

Violently he shook his head, "no, oh most definitely no. I really would like your help, I just didn't think you'd want me to get her back."

"Eh, what can I say? I guess I'm a sucker for seeing my brother happy. I know the two of you had your ups and downs but she wasn't that bad."

Hunter smiled softly at his sister, "she really wasn't. Me and Dad had a chat and now I realise how her behaviour was just an act of desperation and she wasn't really a bad person."

Nodding her head as she watched him walk towards the kitchen she was impressed with the sense her Father had managed to talk into him, she only hoped it lasted.

Walking into the kitchen Hunter flipped the kettle on, something felt really off about his sister's visit and her behaviour but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Once he had made his sister a coffee and grabbed a bottle of water for himself from the fridge Hunter walked back into the lounge placing the cup on the table and took a seat across from his sister. Twisting open the cap of the bottle he took a long drink before he put the bottle on the table, "so what is the real reason for your interest in Stephanie and me winning her back?"

Lynn stared at her brother debating whether to tell him the whole truth or just make up some excuse. After a brief moment of silence she decided to just lie her way out of it, "my real reason for wanting you to get Stephanie back, well now anyway compared to last week when I didn't want you to have anything to do with her, is because you have let go of the past and are willing to move forward. You've grown up a lot since the two of you split up so I can only hope that she has too because I doubt the love for you has faded and if you prove to her that you've grown up then she may be willing to give you a shot."

"She has to have grown up, she has a child now. I don't know if I'll get her back but I can't move on and close this chapter in the book of my life for good until I find out if we could have ever moved on from the lies. I need her to know that I loved her then, I still love her now and I will always love her no matter what."

Having long thought that this was the case Lynn wasn't surprised to hear her brother say it, she just hoped that when he did talk to Stephanie if Mikey was his he didn't lose his cool and ruin everything. She also hoped that even if Stephanie didn't feel the way that he did that he wouldn't spiral back into the man that he had become when they were apart, she really didn't like that person one bit. Taking a small sip of her coffee she nodded her head, "well let's think about the best way you can go about doing that then."


End file.
